


Reset then Restart

by LunaLightEclipse



Series: Reset Then Restart [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Everyone's terrified of Ichigo, I have beeen told that the first seven chapters are painful to read, I never read the quincy arc ima just do my own thing, I'm making that stupid king relevant and useful, My writing does get better, That's fun, There is alot more character than this but Im not going to put them all in, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Useful soul king, Violence, Vizard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLightEclipse/pseuds/LunaLightEclipse
Summary: He stood alone looking down at the corpse of the one he hated most. Even though he had killed the man he had still lost. He hadn't moved or spoken in 10 minutes and he didn't feel any need to.No one was waiting for him.There was no one to run from.There was nowhere for him to go either.Where Ichigo has fought a war but there is nothing left for him, until he receives another chance. Time travel! Rated teen and up audiences because of Shiro's swearing and violence. No sexual content I don't want to write that. I am also posting this on FanFiction.





	1. Reset

_He stood alone looking down at the corpse of the one he hated most. Even though he had killed the man he had still lost. He hadn't moved or spoken in 10 minutes and he didn't feel any need to._

_No one was waiting for him._

_There was no one to run from._

_There was nowhere for him to go either._

* * *

 

**Reset Then Restart**

**I have never written a story before never mind a fanfiction using someone else's characters, there may be bad spelling, sentences, punctuation use, paragraphing and storyline in general so sorry about that.**

**I am editing the first 8 chapters, I will be finishing the editing before continuing. I am not going to just abandon this just fixing some things up!**

**Well there was many missing lines of text. Sorry that was probably weird to read.**

**"Shiro-Zangetsu"**

_"Zangetsu-ossan"_

* * *

_Chapter 1, Reset_

Zangetsu stayed silent to talk to their wielder at this moment in time would not do any good. It had been almost 10 minutes since they had killed the one who had caused so much pain and trouble. Ichigo hadn't even moved or spoke in all that time. Zangetsu stayed manifested just behind Ichigo in silent support. They were incredibly concerned about the one they valued more than their own lives, even Shiro the proud hollow with no knowledge of the words polite and caring and never would was concerned about the young hybrids health.

Breathe in.

Breath out.

Shiro didn't dare say anything. Even though they had got past the whole I want your body and am going to kill everyone you care about thing he could sometimes make Ichigo real angry without even trying. It didn't help that he had been using his hollow powers a lot recently, he angered easily when hollow.

Even though it was nice have all of his emotions dampened by this form Ichigo still didn't like the anger and bloodlust it caused him to feel instead.

The air itself was quiet. Not even the reiatsu of animals and plants was present. He wasn't even in hueco mundo (that place is truly a place of death.) No, he was in soul society, seireitei, at least what was left of it which was fire, rubble and the corpses of his friends. Isn't soul society meant to have the most potent reishi in the air out of the three (four if you included hell) worlds?

Not anymore.

Even that sick fuck Aizen was gone. Dead. How long had he been wishing for this? We had won but still lost. One person, not enough to all this a was the protector god dammit. He hadn't even protected one person.

They were all dead. Even in the living world. Those who were alive and had no ability to see the dead never even knew what had hit them. Never would.

"My fault, could have saved them."

"..."

"My fault, still to weak. They were dead, their souls had been destroyed my fault myfaultmineminemine _MINE_!" Ichigo sunk to his knees not bothered about the sticky drying blood of Urahara's that was seeping into his remaining clothes. The one person who had survived long enough to help him with the final battle. The small pieces of stone that used to be the eighth division dug into his hands and shins, rubbing their sharp edges against his no longer healing injuries.

_"ICHIGO!"_

"huh?"

It was Zangetsu-ossan he had decided to speak, it was loud, not only had he yelled (ossan never yelled that was Shiro's job) but it was so quiet. The silence that threatened to swallow soul society was too much. Even if you whispered it would be too loud. His ears hurt.

He entire body did.

Ossan was not going to continue this silence, _"Ichigo, you are not to blame you know this. Do not put the blame of a mad man wanting to be god on your own shoulders."_

"No, it is my fault." He could feel his eyes stinging NO! He didn't deserve to cry. not for those he had failed. He had promised them that he would be strong. He had to be,"They put their trust in my ability to win this fight WHY CAN'T I EVER PROTECT THOSE I CARE ABOUT!"

Throughout this little speech he had been stood near where he had killed Aizen. Near that little purple marble that was the cause of all of his problems. Ichigo had been throwing around his ridiculous amounts of his USELESS reiatsu and the hogyoku had absorbed it, then magnified it just a little. It was obviously enough though.

ALL of the reiatsu was released at once.

The world then ceased to exist.

"Well, this is certainly a new development."

Ichigo span round to face the voice, but was distracted by the lack of anything. He looked up to the sky and then the rest of seireitei that wasn't there. All that could be seen was many different colours of reishi. It was beautiful. A damn sight better than what he had to look at before. To say he was confused would be an understatement. The hybrid looked back to where the voice had come from.

Stood there was an abnormally tall perhaps 7ft tall, young looking male with hair that went down to his knees and glowed slightly like it was made of light, his eyes were the same, they were slightly golden yellow and also glowed like miniature suns. They had no pupils it was slightly unnerving. He looked healthy unlike Ichigo who was too light and too tired.

He was wearing what looked like a expensive shihakusho with edited colours it was black with the inner part being golden coloured it had a wide red silk ribbon tying it shut, the ribbon reminded him of a shinigami spirit ribbon. He had a haori resembling a captain's haori on that was a deep purple with gold, red and black butterflies sown in across the bottom (they were like a jigokucho) but instead of a squad number on the back there was two crossing katana swords. He looked as if someone had spent even more money on giving a kuchiki clothing,he seemed important. But this was a person that was somehow not DEAD so he asked,"Who the hell are you?"

"Thats alot of reiatsu you have there the hogyoku did not magnify it that much. Though it is quite obvious you have no practice in separating your reiatsu from your emotions even slightly it is fluctuating a large amount." The man said all of this while eating many, many cookies. Where was he getting them all from!

But he was surprised, no one could sene him! When he had come to terms with his own soul his reiatsu had left sensing range of even old captain Yamamoto and he was one of the most powerful people he knew. The only reason Aizen could sense him was because of the hogyoku,"You can sense me?"

"Yes." The guy didn't even look at the person he was talking to. How rude!

Ichigo then remembered that he had been ignored."Hey! Didn't I ask you a question?"

"I guess you did but I should not have to answer that for you. The fact that I can sense you at all should tell you who I am." The man stated calmly as if commenting on the weather that no longer existed! (What had happened to cause this. What was this? Whatever it was it was weird.)

"Look you are still not answering me, not even Yamamoto was capable of sensing me just because of my reiryoku!"

Then he started to laugh to himself. STILL PULLING THOSE DAMNED COOKIES FROM SOMEWHERE!"My my, those lovely people that made up my squad zero were not joking when they said how stupid you could be when your brain was being used on things that have nothing to do with organising armies and fighting."

**"Aibou 'ere is an idiot don't mind 'im."**

Shiro's commentary was not needed! He was not an idiot he just needed some extra information sometimes."Your squad zero?...But!..."

He raised an eyebrow as if to prove his earlier point,"Yes MY squad zero, I am the soul king and it was under MY order that they were sent down to save you that time and to give you further protection even though they were my protection squad."

"Oh...uh.."

He face palmed.

The one who looked slightly out of the reach of mortal and had unquestioned rule over shinigami and soul society face palmed. It was an amusing sight.

"God give me strength. You really are stupid. Yes I sent down squad zero for your protection Kurosaki Ichigo. You see we have won but there is nothing left of..."

"What happened? Why are you here? Where is here? What happened to seireitei?"

The soul king just stood there with an expression of someone completely done with everything, shocked that he had been interrupted in the first place."I was just getting to that part of my explanation!"

It was too loud Ichigo flinched, the air was still far to quiet,"sorry," he was near on whispering as he seemed sensitive to the noise at the moment,"go on."

"Well i guess I should that you for winning th..."

"WON? HOW CAN YOU JUST SAY WE WON! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU HAVE NOTICED BUT WE'RE THE ONLY THINGS THAT ARE ALIVE! THERE ARE NOT EVEN ANY TREES! NO, WE ARE THE ONLY THINGS THAT EVEN EXIST! I failed them." He let out a choked sob not having ever let himself get emotional.

This time the person of royalty who no longer had a world to rule spoke softly, quiet not loud, kindly,"Yes, but we have won,look around, there's nothing left, your own power and strength pulled apart what was left of the three worlds."

"I did this?" Forgetting the fact this man was saying he had won when he hadn't god dammit! The orange head tipped his head back causing his slightly long hair that was previously covering the top half of his face to fall back and reveal his long cold dead eyes. He didn't look in a mirror anymore, it hurt to much.

"Yes, I was surprised myself if I am to be honest with you. Though the hogyoku did amplify that ridiculous amount of reiatsu you released it only had a little bit of power left, it only had a small effect, this is of your doing. The soul king picked up the cursed doom marble that had caused this little, definitely big, fiasco in the first place, it no longer held any power left, it was a dead normal fancy looking rock.

"I have found you very intriguing, I wanted you to live and you are still passing all my expectations. After all it gets incredibly boring up in the royal realm where there are very few entertaining activities which include reading, talking to the few people actually residing in the royal realm or watching what is going on within the gotei 13. Soul society is stagnant and nothing ever really happens. The most that has ever happened in the last 1000 years is Aizen, those poor vizard and you Kurosaki."

Ichigo stood there. He wasn't surprised that anything in the afterlife was boring as he had been reminded may times by a drunken Shunsui about how nothing ever happens (happened? Did total world destruction make it past tense, he wasn't sure).

But to hear that those were the only entertainment for the king of an entire world was a little sad. You would think soul society would come up with some sort of entertainment for their King.

The soul king then looked directly at him with those abnormal flat, featureless eyes,"I want to offer you something Kurosaki."

"You do? What in the name of god could you possibly offer me?" A hint of sarcasm and slight madness hidden in his voice.

"A restart."

"Wait, what?" Now he just sounded confused.

**"Is this one bein' serious or not? I can't tell."**

"Like I said. And yes I am being serious so hush hollow." The hollow zanpakuto shut up.

"But..."

"You are powerful but not enough to repair a world so soon after you tore it apart."

He whispered you almost couldn't hear him, a small amount of hope present in his voice, as if he was afraid to hope at all as he would probably lose it, hoping in a world that had already said no too many times,"I can see them again? Protect them?"

"Yes," the soul king then proceeded to look uncomfortable as though he was debating whether or not to say something,"I just want something in return."

Ichigo was afraid. Something the soul king wanted. From him? He didn't have much to give. "Yes?"

"I...You see...I was something that was created and always called the soul king...I was wondering if you could give me a name of my own...It.. hurts to go thousands of years never being spoke to like a person."

The fear then made sense, after all this was a king asking a boy for a name. But a name was something that he was capable of supplying.

"Akira Tsuki."

"...Bright moon?"

"Yes, that will be your name."

A small smile was visible on a face that had seemed almost emotionless this entire time."I.. Thank you... Ichigo." He held out his hand and the hybrid took it allowing a smile to slip onto his own face, it was a broken thing, but even a smile like this one had not been seen for years."Your offering me everything back the least I could do was give you a name. You deserve one." The orange haired vizard freely let Akira have his power and with it he reset the world.

 

 

 


	2. The arrival of the Geta-Boushi

 

 

**Reset then Restart**

**"Shiro-Zangetsu"**

_"Zangetsu-Ossan"_

* * *

_Chapter 2 Arrival of The Geta-Boshi._

Within Karakura there were two new parents of a boy that had bright orange hair. At the same time there was a man who was currently working on his plans to be rid of his worst creation, the hogyoku. This was Urahara Kisuke. The man was deep in thought when he suddenly felt a new spiritual pressure. He had already guessed who's child this was as there could only be one child that would even have a chance of having such reiatsu.

But this was a little much. It was at captain level!

The problem was that it wasn't just high but he could feel that hollow, it was stronger than before. He would have to talk to Isshin about this at a later date. If an issue occured with the hollow before then the man would come to the shopkeeper himself.

The vizard had evidently freaked out as well as Shinji, Hiyori, Love and Rose all came bursting into his room yelling.

"Well isn't this a surprise, I wasn't expecting you Hirako! Your gigai's causing you problems again?" He had pulled his fan out to hide his frown, this could become problematic if they did not calm down.

"Kisuke not now. You know why we are here that isn't just hollow, and its strong."

"Yes, I felt it to. I believe I know what and who this is but I will have to check. It would be best for our health if we left it for a few years. A women's wrath is not fun to be on the receiving end of after all."

* * *

Four years later,

"Urahara why are you here?"

"You have a child and I can't visit and say hi? Im hurt!" The fan was out again, this was becoming a habit.

Isshin stared at him. Which made sense considering he wasn't meant to visit unless it was for something that was highly important and/or going to affect their lives.

"Why Are You Here?" He repeated stressing each word. Yeah, this was going to go badly you could here it in his voice.

"You have a son yes?"

"Yes, Ichigo." None of his famous Shiba liveliness was there. For once the former captain was serious

"That boy has a lot of reiatsu, that hollow, I can sense that there to."

"Are you accusing my son of being a  _hollow_  because I can tell you now  _he is not_." He spoke making the words short and sharp.

"No, I am saying it may have moved from Masaki's soul to Ichigo's. It has had plenty of time to do it."

"You want to look for yourself, don't you?"

"Yes, I need to see if i have to build something that would suppress the thing."

"Ok, I... Fine you can look. MASAKI! WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVELY WIFE!"

"I'm here there is no need to yell" A calm voice sounded from the doorway that connected the clinic and the living area. She walked in carrying a young boy who looked around four. He had bright orange hair, most likely caused by the high reiatsu levels since birth. But that was not what had caught his attention. It was his eyes. Those were dead eyes, but it seemed to be as if he was hiding it. Or at least trying to. He also seemed to have a permanent scowl. Why? This was a human boy of barely four with a kind family and a good home. No, he shouldn't look like that. It didn't even end there, the boy looked straight at him with his scowl. It was odd. This child was odd. Then his mother put him down after a few pushes to the arm and then the young boy that had expressions he shouldn't have, with the bright orange hair, walked right up to him. Even living people who were not spiritually aware avoided him as they instinctively stayed away from the blood lust benihime gave of. As previously stated, women were scary.

Did the boy have no fear or broken instincts?

"Hello, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." The boy held out his hand At least he was polite. I shook his hand as was polite as I didn't want to seem rude.

"I'm Urahara Kisuke, it's nice to meet you Ichigo." I spoke without sounding too surprised, when i held his hand, even for a brief moment, I had felt the size of his reiryoku. It was huge. Far more than the older captains of the gotei. He had still sensed that hollow though, it seemed like I was correct. I wonder if I could get a chance to do a proper te.."

I was brought out of my thought by an, " Are you ok geta-boshi?"

"Yes i'm fine. Wait a minute! Geta-boshi?!"

"Yep!" That gained me a big smile from him, Ichigo seemed to love the fact he had found a suitable nickname.

Then he tapped me and ran off,"TAG! Your it!"

"Might as well entertain the child for a bit if he wants to play?" Now I was just trying to stay in the Kurosaki's good graces.

"Just don't do anything to him."

I then walked of to look for the kid that wanted to play tag.

* * *

Earlier that week, Ichigo POV:

On my fourth birthday my memory came back, along with both of my zanpakuto spirits.

**"Aibou!"**

_"Ichigo"_

"ZanZan?" Only I got away with calling them that. For some reason it didn't annoy either of them.

**"Oi it's me King! Hey old man put me the fuck down! King help i'm real fuckin' small!"**

_"Hush hollow it is because your body is always a copy of our wielders. Yes it is us Ichigo, we have only just woken up. What day is it today?"_

"My birthday."

_"It is? What one?"_

"I believe my fourth. Do you know why I have only just remembered... that?"

"I know."

Ichigo looked around his room and came across a familiar figure.

"Tsuki!"

He smiled at me then put his finger to his lips reminding me i should probably stay quiet. "Yes it is me, though don't tell anyone I was here, I snuck out as if I do leave the Royal Real which i am not meant to do anyways I have to have at a minimum of one of the more powerful members of squad zero members accompany me as a guard."

"So the big powerful King has snuck out of his house." He giggled, this was funny.

"HEY! I came here to see you! Anyways didn't you want to have some questions you wanted to be answered?"

"Ahaha I guess you're right. I want to know about the whole memory thing."

"Ahh that. Yes I made it so you would no receive your memories until you reached a certain age to make sure you acted like a normal child and as you would be incapable of doing anything as a baby anyways. Also surely you have realised that your mental health would be a lot worse if you hadn't had a few years of complete normal without even the ability to think about the past."

"Fair enough. I am going to go before my mom gets up here with her famous wooden spoon." Not yuzu's, god this was weird. But thinking about his sisters didn't hurt as much as it used to. His mental health was improving. It also helped that he knew that he could protect them properly this time.

Akira laughed,"Yes you had best be of now but let me give you something first."

I looked at hm with curiosity in my eyes, he took something from his pocket and placed it around my neck. It was a golden key with a detailed patterning with the top end shaped to look like angel wings and flowers with a small crystal that reflected many different colours set in the middle. Down the rest of the key there were roses carved into it, it was incredibly beautiful. Akira spoke a kido spell and it disappeared.

"I have made it so it is now on your soul form. It is an oken but only you can activate it. Try not to lose it or have t end up in the possession of someone else. It would not end well for anyone if Aizen got word about it. Now i shall be of myself before my dear squad finds out about my little trip. Oh and only bring other people with you when absolutely necessary as it is the royal realm and you will end up with a few swords to the face!" He then made a senkaimon and left.

He was a lot more lively than before.

I headed downstairs to eat without thinking about the fact I had just been handed an  _oken_ so casually. After eating I waited for my mom to do the was then let her sit me on her lap and read to me. It was something for children but i still enjoyed it. I was with my mother who was  _ALIVE._  I had started to shake a little, then a lot. I didn't even notice that my mom had stopped reading.

"Ichigo are you ok? Your not unwell or cold are you? Let me make you a warm drink."

He was not listening though, he just turned around and started crying, clinging onto his mother like the young boy he looked like. He could not apologise to her for bringing Grand Fisher to her, for failing Karin and Yuzu. He could not tell her that he was so much older that he looked and that it hurt so much to be so alone.

**"Ichi?"**

_"It would do best to just leave him be for a little bit hollow."_

**"Ah I guess you are right, King 'ere has not been doin well this morning now has he?"**

The quincy mother sat there and just held her child not really knowing what to do in this situation. Ichigo had not looked like himself all morning, looking down at the floor so his hair covered his eyes and had often gained a blank look a if thinking about something and had left the rest of the world to do so. Ichigo had been looking forward to his birthday so why was he so sad?

"Did you have a bad dream?"

It was what he had wished for a long time, just a really bad dream. That if he woke up he would still be able to talk to Rukia and Renji, eat his sisters cooking, talk to the vizards who had become a family to him and go to school with his friends having to always make bad excuses so he could leave to kill another hollow.

He just nodded as he did not want to leave his mother confused for to long. He was given some hot chocolate tht tasted lovely because it was his mom who had made it. For now he could be happy.

* * *

Still Ichigo POV, Urahara's visit,

Later that same week Urahara had show up, he greeted himself properly to the man and had seen the exiled shinigami touch his wrist. His pulse, he had checked his reiatsu.

_"You are far more welcoming of your hollow powers your reiatsu will also show this. Not only that but your reiatsu is near captain level. It will increase back to normal once you release our swords again. Do not worry."_

(Had to get on good speaking terms with mad scientist with candy.) Thanks for the information brain. That made geta-boshi sound just as strange and dangerous as the man really was.

He looked back up and noticed the man had frozen.

"Are you ok geta-boshi?"

That brought him back to the world of the living. Ironic, the man was a spirit.

"Yes i'm fine. Wait a minute! Geta-boshi?!"

He smiled this was nostalgic. "Yep!"

"TAG! Your it!"

He ran and hoped for he best. He was rewarded when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Sensing one geta-boshi. It had worked. Time for tag and accidental sunpo. No! Sonido that was a hollow technique. It would be good to get the vizard in on this, he also just missed his part hollow family.

* * *

Urahara POV, TAG!,

I followed him out into the garden out back. It wasn't big but it was a decent size, enough for a human game of tag.

He chased the boy in circles for several minutes acting as if he couldn't catch him ( several minutes his ass it was closer to 20) and both parents had come by and deemed him safe for now and walked of. If the kid wanted tag then he would play as he seemed to have some sort of weakness to this one, maybe it was an effect of the boys reiatsu? He was most certainly not weak to little children! Absolutely not! He just felt bad for the sad face he had seen earlier. Yes! That was it!

At the 23 minute mark the boy sped up, how could he have so much energy and stamina! He was having fun laughing with the boy when there was a small boom sound and the boy had disappeared. He looked up and found a head of orange on the  _opposite side_ of the garden. Urahara had felt the slight reiatsu change, that wasn't just losing sight of the boy for a second or even shunpo or hirenkyaku as would make sense because of what his parents were. No, the lively Mashiro had shown him this technique when she had learnt it, that was sonido The boy ran full sprint and jumped at him knocking him on his ass. He then had a lap full of child that had decided that he was the best place to nap. Deciding that thinking about it to much now would do no good he leant against the wall and fell asleep himself. It was a nice day after all.

* * *

**I tried to doxt. the thing that shows that shiro speaks differently but I have never really tried that before so...**

**Anyways another chapter Yay!**

**Have a nice day. See you when I post next**

 

 


	3. That part hollow family of mine

**Reset then Restart**

**Restarting is what I had to do today as my stupid ass computer has gone weird were loads of functions no longer work. One of these is the little icon in the bottom right hand corner that tells me my battery percentage. That stupid thing is gone and I have no way to check my battery percentage so it decided to turn off while I was half way through this chapter!**

**So,**

**There will be vizard, angry mothers, strange hybrids called Ichigo and more vizard because I like that lot.**

**Does the japanese language have an equivalent of mr, miss and mrs? I don't know in english so i'm going to use english things.**

**Right chapter time, sorry for my angry rant.**

* * *

**"Shiro-Zangetsu"**

_"Zangetsu-Ossan"_

_**"Other people's zanpakuto talking"** _

_"People mind talking to their zanpakuto"_

* * *

_Chapter 3 That part hollow family of mine,_

Shinji, The vizard warehouse,

Shinji had been waiting.

Waiting, FOR 4 YEARS, 3 DAYS, 13 HOURS, 43 MINUTES AND 12 SECONDS FOR A SMALL PIECE OF INFORMATION. Not that he was counting.

The day started with Urahara calling saying that he would be heading out to get this piece of information on some part hollow thing that the vizards had enquired about 4 years ago. He then called again stating that he was going to call them within the next hour with information. That was an hour and ten minutes ago.

If that man wasn't so useful he would be a dead man.

_**"Y .u shou.. ki.l .m ..ywa.s, th.. man .. not u..ful a...r all h. is .he ..."** _

_"SHUT UP HOLLOW!"_

Sakanade or at least what used to be her had been doing this for the past month and it was starting to get on his nerves. Even if he could no longer hear her properly he could still tell what she wanted. At least he could still hear her even a little.

Hiyori couldn't hear hers at all. Unless she was asleep which had caused many sleepless nights on her part. She looked exhausted.

Perhaps Urahara will know why it had suddenly increased? He owed him information anyways he had waited long enough. Guess i'm not killing him yet.

"Oi baldy where the hell is that idiot scientist!" Hiyori had been pestering him as well. The other vizard had sensed Shinji's increasing annoyance and vacated the area.

"I dunno!"

"GO LOOK FOR HIM THEN!"

So he got up of the sofa that should have been replaced 10 years ago, sensed for the scientists location and went looking for him.

* * *

Still Shinji, The Kurosaki household/clinic,

When he got to the location it just happened to be where Isshin lived, who was still in Karakura apparently. Does the man not understand that if word got out that he was here the vizard would have to make a quick move? The vizard didn't get out much and no one could sense the other former captain as he was in a special gigai they had at least thought that the man would go somewhere else as he didn't require any spirit items from Urahara.

Shinji was getting angry, this brought the women of the house out.

"Will you stop yelling I have to children that are asleep if you wake them up I will shoot you." Each word was spoken kindly and cheerfully, that meant that you should shut up. Mothers were the only other people he could compare to the forth divisions Unohana-Taichou. They were the scariest kind of people.

"Oh, sorry Mrs Kurosaki, I will keep quiet. I was just wondering where Urahara Kisuke was as i can sense him here and was meant to receive a phone call ten minutes ago."

"Out in the back garden, my son forced a game of tag on the man."

This piece of information made him laugh. The idea of Kisuke being forced to do anything by a human child was an amusing one.

"Are ya being serious with me?" This couldn't be true he needed to know.

"Yea my son used his powers as a child on the man. MY SON IS SO SMART! ALREADY KNOWS HOW TO TRICK PEOPLE INTO DOING WHAT HE WANTS!"

He quickly evacuated the area of Isshin.

When I went out into the garden I had to stop in my tracks and double then triple check what I was seeing. Which was a sleeping Kisuke with a young boy curled up on his lap, his hat was on the floor and he had the sun shining directly in his face (how could someone sleep on a day as bright as this?) his hollow side caused him to favour the darkness so he found it harder to enjoy sitting in the sunlight. What worried him though was the orange haired boy who was also asleep. He was sleeping badly. The boy was completely still and was not talking but you could see the rapid movement of his eyes under his eyelids and how heavy he was breathing.

**_"W.y d.n't y.. kill t... b..h!"_ **

_"SAKANADE! NO!"_

Shinji stepped closer. This then caused him to wake up, he looked straight at him. Within a second there was shock, pain, sadness, loneliness, guilt and then nothingness. Why? He did not like the thoughts his brain was conjuring up from the way the boy slept and how he looked. None of it was very pleasant.

The guilt just confused him though.

He got up and walked towards him,"Hello, i'm Ichigo, who are you?" The politeness seemed forced, it didn't seem to fit him for some reason either. His face was completely blank as if someone had removed emotions from him.

"Im Hirako Shinji. Don't be so polite it doesn't suit you."

He smiled very slightly. But it was a smile, it looked better than the look he had on before."Oh ok, why are you here Shinji?"

"I'm looking for an idiot."

"Is this the idiot known as geta-boshi? I found that this name suits him better so I changed it."

Geta-Boshi? Oh he could see that name fitting the man so well. This was beautiful, he was laughing to the point of difficult breathing. "Geta-Boshi! Kid I might just like you that is great!"

"Maa, I feel hurt!"

The kid didn't even turn around he just waved his hand and gave a, "No one cares about how you feel geta-boshi."

He went back to laughing.

This continued into having a friendly conversation with the boy about the fact he had to start school soon and his two newborn sisters, he really loved his sisters. A lot. The kid spoke well, Shinji had been under the impression that four year olds were hard to understand and didn't know enough words to carry out long complicated conversation. I guess I was wrong. Shinji had then been dragged along with Urahara by the orange haired boy to gain experience in very cute baby children and the power they hold, keep the giant of a man Hachigen away that man had a strong weakness to cute things. Masaki let both him and Kisuke stay for dinner and had said it was as a thanks as Ichigo had not been happy for the past three days and today he had been happy.

It was nice to sit at an actual table to eat. Maybe he should speak to the other vizard about making the warehouse more houselike and getting a proper table in there. To be fair they should probably buy a house and not live in a warehouse but this was the safer option.

After that Ichigo had to go to bed and they left with a goodnight to the boy

On the way back Shinji decided they should probably talk.

"Oi geta-boshi."

"Don't you start to!" This was said with a sad face and anime tears.

"Kisuke that boy has as much reiatsu as you and me but they will not tell him of the spiritual world, he can probably see pluses!" Probably? More like he could definitely see every kind of soul, hollows and all.

His acting stopped and Kisuke pulled his hat down covering his eyes."Yes it will get him killed."

"Exactly!"

"But we are not his parents and we have no decision in the matter."

"You sensed that hollow as well didn't you?" They both stopped to speak properly. The road was lit up by street lamps and the light of the moon, there were few clouds out so there was no chance for sudden rain. It was eerily quiet out, there weren't even any plus souls wandering about in the area. All house lights were out and the windows were closed. If not for reiatsu sensing it would feel like no one else existed at all.

"It isn't planning to take over the boys body, I did a good check and it seems to just be sitting there quietly." Shinji could tell Kisuke was not happy with this as it went against his research on both hollow and inner hollow behaviour.

"So we keep an eye out, watching the hollow in him and those around him?"

"Yes. Sadly there is nothing more that we can do."

"Well i'm off, see you later Kisuke."

With that he left. He still had some things to think about.

* * *

Still with Shinji not done with him yet, Warehouse,

He took a deep breath and prepared himself for angry midgets and lots of questions.

Enter the warehouse.

Dodge the incoming girl with sandal.

"Oi baldy you been out all day what have you been doing!"

Answer questions on his actions.

"I spent my day around some living kid called Ichigo who has captain level reiatsu. The funny part is that it has made his hair bright orange. Had a nice conversation it was enjoyable."

It is a little sad when you can predict what will happen when you walk in because of how many times it has happened. The place was being lit up by one of those large spot lights used for filming. They had to place it far away as to not be blinded with the thing. If they didn't consider the warehouse their home you could probably take one look at the place and just state that they were homeless.

It looked bad.

"Shinji that is ridiculous, you said the boy is still living. He's a kid at that." It was Rose this time. He was lying against the wall playing music.

"Yea well that was what I was doing." He was just tired he wanted to sleep. Leaning on the back of the sofa would have to do for now.

"Your trying to tell me that you spent an entire day with this Ichigo because of reiatsu levels?" Rose again. He knew something was up and he wanted to know what it was.

"He's like us."

"... like us?" Lisa had stopped reading, that meant his information was interesting.

"Hollow like us, he's even part shinigami. Not that he knows it."

"A vizard? Mashiro wants to meet this berry-tan!" Mashiro was currently using Kensei as a climbing frame while the man just stood there an accepted his fate.

"So he is part shinigami. How?" Rose really wanted information.

"It's Isshin's son."

Collective breathing in of surprise. So Shinji wasn't the only one unaware of this.

"So that fool is still here! Let me go he could get us all caught!" He grabbed Hiyori by the ankle and hung her upside down in the air.

"No need to torture the man with your sandal Hiyori. Well i'm going to sleep, not sure if your aware but kids are exhausting to be around."

* * *

Urahara Shoten, With Urahara,

That boy had used a hollow technique. Ichigo didn't act as if anything was wrong. His family never said anything or gave the impression that they were hiding things.

The boy knew something he did not.

He was hiding information, what child makes a complete stranger play tag with them? Tag so he could use his sonido.

He wanted attention?

This one was proving to be a good mental challenge. He liked this.

* * *

 

Kurosaki house, Masaki,

She did not like Urahara, she had never met Shinji. But her son was happy. He hadn't been happy for a week then two strangers come along and they manage to do what she could not.

No Urahara. But maybe she would ask if Shinji could come spend more time with the boy. She didn't like seeing her son upset.

The Vizard didn't get out anyways did they?

She had to sleep on this.

* * *

Ichigo's Room,

He just sat there. It wasn't like he could sleep entire nights anyways. It hurt to see someone you class as family not even know who you are. Ichigo had still enjoyed seeing the vizard leader.

**"Oi aibou you doin' alright ther'? Wan' me to come out, no' like anyone can' sense me."**

_"Yes."_

He didn't even answer out loud. For some reason he couldn't speak. Was he crying? He promised that he wouldn't cry, that he didn't deserve to.

Shiro materialised. He looked the same as Ichigo, like a child. Why did he have to de-age to?

He sat next to Ichigo and let his wielder put his head on his leg and he brushed through his hair with his fingers in a way that had always calmed him for some reason. He knew the reason. Masaki did it when her children were upset. It was where he got the idea from in the first place. Ichigo didn't sleep well and he would not go to sleep unless he was calm. The hollow waited until Ichigo was asleep then moved him under the bed covers.

He hadn't mentioned the fact that Ichigo was crying and he didn't want to think about it either, he already knew why.

**"Good night' aibou."**

With that he left the outside world to return to Ichigo's inner one.

* * *

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	4. Shut up your joining this family

 

 

 

 

**Reset Then Restart**

**Hello, another chapter in which the vizards get abruptly shoved into the Kurosaki life. Especially Shinji who is forever stuck and will not be freed from the Ichigo. All these chapters so far have been so positive.**

**Not that i'm saying anything.**

* * *

**"Shiro-Zangetsu"**

_"Zangetsu-Ossan"_

_**"Other peoples zanpakuto talking"** _

_"People mind talking to their zanpakuto"_

**"The average hollow speaking"**

* * *

_Chapter 4 Shut up your joining this family._

Karakura, Ichigo,

It had been three weeks since Shinji and Urahara had been round his house and he had grown rather bored. So he managed to get permission from his mother to look around Karakura by himself.

Ichigo was allowed to walk around Karakura once a day for five hours, which was odd considering he was four. To them. But now he knew Urahara had to watch him for the safety of not having an angry mother kill him.

So Ichigo got to wonder Karakura without a person there watching him. It was time to get 'lost'. He knew how to get around this town as if it was his own back garden. He made his way to the area where there were abandoned warehouses and sensed for the empty space that was Hachi's barrier and made a slow bending path to the correct warehouse. He had to make sure that those sensing him actually thought he was lost.

* * *

Shinji, in the warehouse,

"The hell's he doing down this way?"

"Is that Ichigo?" Rose had gained some sort of fascination over the boy it was slightly strange.

"Yea that's him I don't sense anyone else with hm though so maybe he has just managed to get lost."

"Berry-tan is here? I wanna meet him! Can I?"

"Well he is right outside my barrier so I guess we could go out and talk to him." Even Hachi was interested.

Shinji really couldn't complain though it's not like he would have been able to see he boy if the boy hadn't come straight to him."We can go out and help the idiot get back home if he is lost."

"Yay let's go say hi to berry-tan!"

They went out.

"Hey Ichigo!"

"Shinji!" Said man then gained an armful of child. Distressed Child. "I'm lost and I don't know how to get back home I have been walking around for half an hour!"

"Your allowed to just wander about?"

"I don't normally get lost." This was said very quietly, Ichigo was embarrassed!

"Your names Ichigo? Berry-tan is lost?"

"It's one who protects not strawberry!" He looked highly offended.

Ok this kids reactions were great.

"Shinji why don't we help the kid get home." Rose was getting a way to walk with the kid for the next hour. What got him so interested the hollow or the shinigami? Maybe it was both.

"That sounds like a good idea, Ichigo that girl there is Mashiro and the one dressed nicely is Rose."

"Nice to meet you!" With that Ichigo smiled at all of them.

With that they walked of with the goal of getting the kid back to his house. Shinji never realised that he was holding the kids hand the entire walk.

* * *

Kurosaki clinic Masaki,

She had just finished with a child who had gained a nasty burn on his arm when a group of four people walked in who seemed quite happy and were all laughing at one of the members of the groups tale of someone who had to be removed from a shop. She had listened in to it as it had seemed rather funny, one of them worked in a shop and they had to remove a women who had thrown a fit over a increase in price on a dress and decided to start pulling all the clothes on the floor.

Then she saw Ichigo and Shinji.

"So you was working and this women just trashes the place over a increase in price?" Ichigo was once again laughing, it had seemed she was correct in her earlier thought that her son had been happy in the presence of the vizard. Guess I will just have to be nice and friendly and invite them over. Time for tactical friendliness.

"Hello Shinji nice to see you again."

"Ah hello Mrs Kurosaki just returning your son he managed to get himself lost."

Perfect an excuse to keep them here.

"That was incredibly kind of you to take time out of your own day to bring him back why don't you stay for a bit it's nearing time I have to cook and it is the least I could do to repay you."

"There's no need for that we were quite happy to bring him back."

"Shinji, please stay as a thanks for bringing my son back." She was aware that this scared anyone who had been under The fourth squad captains treatment, so she used this to her advantage.

"Shinji lets just accept her offer shall we?"

"Good idea Rose lts just do that. We would be happy to stay for a little"

"Yay more time with berry-tan!"

Her son had a long resigned look and let out a sigh. I guess the girl had been doing this for a while.

"Im Rose and this lively girl here is Mashiro."

"Nice to meet you do come in." She gestured to the door. Masaki was very please with herself for getting them to stay.

* * *

After two hours of food and Ichigo, Shinji,

It had been nice to see the boy again and not so nice to see the Unohana-Masaki again. She was scary. But he didn't expect her to come up to them as they were leaving.

"Shinji."

"Yes?"

"I know this is unreasonable but do you think you could come here every once in awhile, my son is constantly depressed for some reason and nothing I have tried to seems to cheer him up."

"So you want me to come here?"

"Yes I don't know if you have realised but he is incredibly happy when you are here as i'm sure you can understand I do prefer my son to be happy."

"Makes sense i'm sure I can come here every once in a while."

"Thank you." It was honest Shinji could hear it in her voice. If showing up for a few hours here and there made that boy get out of his strange depression then he would do so.

"Then I guess I will see you another time Mrs Kurosaki."

"Please no need to be so polite it's Masaki."

"Ok then."

When he got back to the warehouse everyone found it hilarious that he had been roped into visiting the boy. He was only being nice!

* * *

Shinji visiting Ichigo had turned into the rest of the vizard visiting him. Then he had to start school and they were there on his first day in. For some reason Ichigo had seemed to be dreading school more than the average child but then again he wasn't exactly normal.

Over the course of four years they had spent a lot of time around him and his sisters. They got the joy of watching Ichigo fussing over them with his brotherly love that the girls seemed to love, saw the five second process of Hachi's heart melting into a puddle at the sight of the young girls who were also enjoying the attention they got from the vizards. Urahara had managed to squeeze some Ichigo time from Masaki who hated the guy but was not going to let her sons happiness be affected by who she liked or disliked. The scientist shop keeper had also found love for his new camera which had to be emptied every few weeks with the amount of photo's and video's the man took.

Ichigo had joined a karate dojo and had made friends with Tatsuki, Orihime and was on some sort of speaking terms with Ishida Uryu. It was after a certain day at the dojo when he was nine he was picked up by both Shinji and Masaki.

* * *

On the way back to the Kurosaki residence,by the river, Shinji,

He was tired. Sakanade had almost taken control of him and it had taken the past two hours to get everything under control. This had caused him to also have low reiatsu so he was both tired and hungry. So he went with Masaki to pick up Ichigo to try to steal some of that positivity from the boy. The sky was full of fat dark grey clouds that had decided to drench them all in water and the day was cold, nearing on bitter. They had been walking by the river when he had heard the hollow. It was close. To close. Shinji couldn't fight properly in the state he was in and wouldn't be able to pull out his hollow mask for a while.

**"BOY YOU SAW MY LURE AND WALKED RIGHT PAST! DO YOU HAVE NO HEART? COME HERE YOU HAVE SO MUCH REIATSU!"**

He should have seen something like this coming the boy just had to much reiatsu. He saw Masaki charge up a bow but she was quickly knocked to the side. Shinji was thrown into a wall before he could get out of his gigai. That left Ichigo who had been picked up by the hollow. It had been a long time since he had been this scared by a hollow attack that wasn't by or effected by his inner hollow.

Urahara had said something about this hollow, it had evaded the shinigami for 50 years. Grand-Fisher.

He couldn't see properly from a head injury, there was a thick line of blood going straight over his left eye and was too dizzy to get back up.

"Zangetsu!"

He saw a bright light and passed out.

* * *

Ishida Ryuuken POV, Ishida Uryu and Kanae,

They had been outside walking, it was a peaceful night when Kanae had suddenly fallen. She was bleeding. That damned quincy king!

"Mom!?"

"Uryu move." He picked both her and his son up and used hirenkyaku to get to his hospital. No one questioned it when he came running in carrying both his wife and son

They saw the problem. She was quickly taken out of his hands and put in a private room. He would have to deal with this himself.

* * *

Urahara,

He had felt the hollow that was to close to a weakened Shinji and the young boy. He had sensed both Masaki's and Shinji reiatsu go down and he had also felt the crushing mix of hollow, shinigami and quincy.

Urahara would of had to be blind, deaf and asleep to have not noticed it. He had nearly fallen over and his computer had gone haywire with alarms and warnings from what his sensors were picking up.

I was aware that something like this would happen, well at least the first part. Ichigo was still confusing him.

He left to go find them.

* * *

**It was too peaceful and happy we can't have that now can we. So I said this may take three chapters to get anywhere but I did one chapter.**

**How is the world's fate going to change now?**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Quincy, Hollow and Shinigami

**Reset Then Restart**

**Quincy, Hollow, Shinigami hybrids are very interesting. Urahara thinks so too! It is the start of Ichigo being included in spirit stuff and we may see some bad kido, depends.**

**For the last chapter I realised that even though I never read the whole quincy thing that I wanted to include the quincy king and his army. I have already thought of a way I can include him in the past/future war that happened but still make it so Ichigo see's Aizen as the main enemy so don't worry i'm not just shoving the quincy's in awkwardly.**

**At least I hope it's not awkward.**

* * *

**"Shiro-Zangetsu"**

_"Zangetsu-Ossan"_

_**"Other peoples zanpakuto talking"** _

_"People mind talking to their zanpakuto"_

**"The average hollow speaking"**

* * *

 

_Chapter 5, Quincy, Hollow and Shinigami,_

Urahara Kisuke, Karakura hospital, Ryuuken's Office,

"We have managed to get them stable with a constant supply of quincy reiatsu but we now have the issue of Ichigo." Who had been placed on one of the armchairs under a fluffy blanket and waas currently asleep.

He had gone after the boy when his reiatsu had increased and then just disappeared. When he arrived there was Masaki who was on the ground bleeding, Shinji who was in the wall and had passed out with a head injury and a few broken bones. But the one he wasn't expecting was Ichigo out of his body in a shihakusho and had two swords strapped to his back. Both swords were identical for all except the colours and the two metal charms attached to the ends. One sword had a black handle and a light blue ribbon and quincy cross hanging off of it. The other sword had a white handle with a blood red ribbon and a small hollow mask at the end. Around his neck was a golden key that when he had tried to remove it, electrocuted him. Badly. Ow his hands still hurt. His body was not laying far of and didn't seem to be to damaged.

He quickly put Ichigo back in his body.

Then he headed straight to Karakura hospital with all three of them and handed them over to Ishida who was still working as he had come here with his wife.

Wasn't there a quincy prophecy about something like this?

He still couldn't sense Ichigo but the boy was alive. Odd.

In the office there was Shinji with his head bandaged who was also sat down. Rose who had come to the spot where Ichigo's reiatsu vanished and helped Kisuke get them all here, Ishida Ryuuken his son at home, Isshin who had left his daughters with Lisa who had been visiting the girls at the time. Ishida Soken who had come straight to the office when Kanae's reiatsu went down and Ichigo. He was still asleep. No one knew what to do about the boy.

"What we need to do with the boy is watch him Yhwach will try to go after both him and Uryu in a few years."

"Don't you have some sort of prophecy about this?"

**"Yea ther' is an you not tellin' Ichigo about th' whole spirit worl' means you can't watch 'im properly'. Did you jus' think that we would leave 'im wonderin' about in this worl' of things' that'll want 'im dead."**

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice. Ichigo was awake and under that blanket was also a hollow that looked just like him with a inverted shihakusho and one of the two swords strapped to his back. That got the reaction of any shinigami or vizards in the room. Behind the chair stood a tall man wearing a black cloak, yellow sunglasses and had the other sword strapped to his back. This got a reaction from the two quincy's.

"Yhwach!"

"No he is not Yhwach!" Ichigo quickly corrected the two men as the apparent quincy king stood there but didn't say a word. There was a look of guilt at past actions on his face.

_"Ichigo."_

"No! we have been over this!"

**"Ar' ya actually trying to go against wha' aibou said? Tha' ain' gonna end well."**

The rooms occupants just stood there in shock. They didn't exactly know what actions to take or what should be said.

I managed to leave my shock first, "If that isn't Yhwach and that hollow seems to be on friendly terms with you, who are they?"

"Their Zangetsu."

"Hey kid you said something like that before I passed out didn't you?"

"Yup!"

"It's probably his zanpakuto" Shinji's brain was obviously working better than mine at the current moment which was embarrassing.

**"An' piano teeth is correct!"**

"Piano teeth!"

"Ignore Shiro he's worse than me when it comes to names."

Shiro? Didn't he just say that the hollow was Zangetsu? "Shiro?"

"Yeah if I just called them Zangetsu it would quickly become confusing so that is Shiro and that's Ossan" He said while pointing at the spirits when he said their names.

"Son how much do you know about the spirit world?"

"A lot." What a helpful answer.

"Could you tell me just exactly what you know?" He did not like it when other people knew things he didn't he needed as much information as he could get out of the situation.

"I know that the Old man, my mother and the doctor are quincy and what hollows and shinigami are. I also know that your cat is not a cat and that Shinji, Rose and the rest of that group are part hollow part shinigami."

"..."

"Well, that was certainly a lot. Do you know anything about the gotei 13?"

"Yep!"

"Could you tell me?"

"It will take to long and what's the point in telling you things you already know?"

"Kisuke what should we do then?" Shinji wanted more time with the kid! Of course! If they were to train the boy in hollow matters then he would be able to be around him more!

"It's not up to me now is it? Isshin, thoughts?"

"He knows about the spirit world and his zanpakuto's name, might as well train him."

Soken then spoke, "If you would like he could join Uryu with his quincy training"

_"Good luck with that."_

"Have you tried to manifest a bow Ichigo? Who showed you how to do that?"

"Ossan tried to but it blew up."

Ouch. Having a practical reiatsu bomb going of at your hands didn't sound to fun.

"Blew up?"

"Yea..."

**"Ichigo's tried reiatsu control an' he's shit at it."**

Bad at reiatsu control? But he couldn't sense the boy at all! "If your so bad at it how come I can't sense you at all?"

Ichigo had a large blush covering his face and he looked at the floor. "...got to much..." He was fiddling with the blanket.

"What was that son?"

"You can't sense me because I have got to much reiatsu. It's to high."

Kisuke didn't believe the kid and if the faces were anything to go by neither did anyone else, "Could you lower our reiatsu for me then?"

The hybrid nodded then closed his eyes. Everyone sat silently waiting. Ten seconds went by and nothing happened.

Then it hit. Before he had even realised it he was flat on the floor and the pressure let up. He could not longer sense the boy.

"Well that's certainly something I never thought I would experience. But may I ask how?" It really wasn't. Did this boy have a larger reiryoku than the Soutaicho?

"Zangetsu thinks that it has something to do with the fact im a hybrid of three things. If I didn't naturally have high reiatsu my soul would kill itself." Ichigo said this while looking and sounding particularly bored as if this was old news and he just didn't care.

No one spoke, they just sort of stared at the boy. They could see how they were going to have a problem on their hands. But when was he one to turn down a good mental challenge?

* * *

**Shorter chapters I know but we are getting places! People know that Ichigo knows stuff and I didn't kill the quincy mothers!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	6. No one knows what to do with you.

**Reset then Restart**

**Right I don't function on schedules so there may be days where I post three chapters or a week where I don't. I just can't follow a schedule so don't try looking for a pattern of when I post or anything like that. You will not find one. By the way I don't actually know what Masaki is skilled and not skilled at in the quincy department I had just read somewhere that she was good at blut.**

* * *

**"Shiro-Zangetsu"**

_"Zangetsu-Ossan"_

_**"Other people's zanpakuto talking"** _

_"People mind talking to their zanpakuto"_

**"The average hollow speaking"**

* * *

_Chapter 6, No one knows what to do with you,_

Ichigo, At the area where Soken trains people, (I will call this The outdoor Quincy training grounds in the future),

Ichigo was actually quite pleased with himself, his mother was alive, so was Shinji he was there he could have died dammit! He was about to receive his first actual quincy lesson. It was going to go badly he knew it, it was the reason why even the best kido users had given up training him. His long standing enemy control.

He was currently standing next to Soken, who was his grandfather, he had never been told this before! Ishida was his cousin and they were going to train together. Ichigo had been given a quincy uniform because he was still part quincy so he had to have at least one. He had managed to find one that had a similar coat to his bankai with the long sleeves and the long coat in general. He didn't have to wear whatever it was Ishida had worn that almost got him killed in the also wore boots that came up to just below the knee and it wasn't as uncomfortable as previously thought.

Shiro was not happy because he didn't like quincy's and Ossan was ecstatic because he was a quincy and Ichigo had never bothered with quincy training before.

_"Your actually going to bother with control Ichigo and quincy powers! Why would I not be happy?"_

_"By the way don't quincy's require those little bracelets that have the crosses on them?"_

_"You have one on your sword Ichigo."_

_"Oh."_

Soken didn't say anything when I jumped out of my body using one of the gloves I had been given and removed the cross from his sword handle. Uryu did however have something to say about this.

"Kurosaki! What are you doing here? Why do you have a shinigami uniform?"

I then got back in my body. That was in a quincy uniform. I didn't say anything I just looked at him.

"AND A QUINCY UNIFORM! Grandfather I would like an explanation."

"He is your cousin Uryu and he will be joining us."

"We're cousins!? What about the shinigami clothes and the whole being out of your body thing."

This was hilarious but it was going on for to long."My mother is a quincy and my father is a shinigami, are you capable of being calm."

"CALM? How does that even happen? This is too much information."

"I haven't even told him i'm part hollow yet." He said this in an emotionless voice, he was having too much fun.

"HOLLOW!?"

Uryu passed out.

"Well..." He stood there and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, he didn't expect that.

* * *

Uryu, Outdoors Quincy training ground,

It was too much. The person who he had only rarely spoken to was his cousin, that was not just quincy. Shinigami and hollow! Ichigo quickly mastered Blut Vene and Blut Arterie which were techniques favoured by his mother who had a lot of skill with the technique. At the same time he had also inherited his mother's skill with a bow which was, it will take a while. Aided by his monstrous reiatsu and poor control his cousin was not capable of manifesting a bow. At all.

He was just not pulling on the reishi he kept trying to form a bow using his own power."Kurosaki you keep pulling on your own power! Use the reishi! What's in the air!" They had been here for half an hour trying to form this god damn bow and Uryu had stopped trying to be nice unlike Soken who was still somehow calm.

"How?"

"Can you even sense the reishi in the air?"

"No." Wait. Hold on a minute. He couldn't sense the reishi.

"What was that?"

"I can't sense past myself, I can only sense signatures that are either powerful or very familiar. So I can sense Soken and your father because they are strong and I can sense my family because they are familiar but I can't sense the average person at all."

What. Either his cousin was very powerful (which he didn't feel powerful he couldn't sense him at all) or he was very good at boasting.

"What do you mean your own power you don't have any!"

At this Ichigo looked at Soken, who nodded, then he found himself on the floor unable to even breathe.

"You see Uryu your cousin Ichigo has so much of his own power that we are incapable of sensing him."

"Oh.. ok." He may have been quiet on the outside but inside his head was like a storm, there was only so much he could handle. His cousin was so powerful he couldn't be sensed. He was some sort of strange hybrid and his control was shit. This was the known information on Kurosaki Ichigo. It scared him.

"Uryu how about we give Ichigo a break you manifest your bow."

* * *

Some time later, same place, Soken,

Ichigo had manifested a bow. Sort of. It had no shape and it was huge but he could shoot arrows from it.

They were strong arrows he ended up blowing a large hole in the floor. Then I got to experience what he had said earlier about exploding bows because the thing did explode. When I looked back at the boy he was on the floor and it seemed that the explosion had knocked him out. A large portion of his clothes were gone and his arms were burnt badly. He was about to call Ryuken to deal with it when this white substance appeared on his arms and completely healed them.

Part hollow, instant regeneration. At least that meant they didn't have to make a hospital trip every time this happened.

"I think we are going to end todays training."

"I think that sounds like a good idea. Is he ok?"

"You saw the white substance on his arms?"

"Yes, what was that?"

"Instant regeneration."

"He can heal himself that quickly without even trying!" Uryu had a look of awe on his face. It made sense considering the boy had healed himself in his sleep.

"Yes. You go home while I take the boy to Urahara"

"Ok."

* * *

At the Urahara Shoten, Urahara,

He was in a very good mood. Ichigo who had been kept away from him most of the time was finally making a trip to the shoten to do training.

He was running a little late though.

When he showed up he was still in his quincy uniform that looked suspiciously clean and new for Ichigo to have been manifesting bows.

"Hey geta-boshi. It took us a little longer because I had to get another set of clothes."

"You did? What happened?"

"Bow went boom."

"You don't have any injuries."

"I know your smart geta-boshi so think just what exactly I am."

This boy had instant regeneration! Even the vizards who had been training with these powers for the past 100 years hadn't managed to get it to work properly.

"You have instant regeneration!"

"Yes i'm part hollow why is everyone that finds out so surprised?"

"Yes but the vizards..."

"Are locking away part of their own souls and dealing with the hollow situation completely wrong and there weaker for it."

Wait what. Is this child trying to say that my 100 years of research is wrong! That there is another way to deal with inner hollows that grants more power.

"The're suppressing their hollows are they not?"

How did he know this? "Yes they are."

"They shouldn't. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say it is their zanpakuto spirits that are hollowfied."

Once again, where was he getting this information? "Yes it is."

"Their zanpakuto spirits who are a part of their own souls. They are locking away a part of their own souls you can't do that."

Is he saying to befriend the hollow. Hollows. You kill them not befriend them.

"But it's a hollow!"

**" An' 'ere kingy don't 'ave any problems wit' me now does 'e."**

"YOU LET YOUR HOLLOW MANIFEST!"

"Yes? Did what I just say go straight over your head?"

"It would probably be best for you three to go further inside with this kind of conversation." How long had she been there? She being one of his best friends Yoruichi. She was in her cat form sat on the top of the counter.

"I think that is a good idea Yoruichi. Come on Ichigo."

I was even more surprised when Ichigo sat down and his hollow just fell asleep against him. Ichigo didn't even react as if this was a common occurance.

"Why? How? It's a hollow! You kill hollows!"

That earned me a very chilling glare. How did this child pull of something like that? He had alot of hows and whys today.

"You try anything with him and I will kill you."

For some reason it felt as though the boy would and could follow through with that.

"Ok, I wont do anything." He put his hand up in surrender. Kisuke wanted to be on the hybrids good side not his bad.

"Good."

"Have you had any practice with those swords of yours?"

"Lots, I spar with Zangetsu."

"Would you like to show me this?"

"Sure."

Without even me telling him to he jumped out of his body as if it was something he had done for years.

Down in the underground training basement, Urahara,

"I WONDER HOW SUCH A LARGE SPACE GOT UNDER HERE?"

"You build it thats how." Ichigo seemed very unimpressed. How sad.

He pulled his sword out of its cane sheath but did not release it. This was only a boy.

Ichigo did the same. Before he could even say start Ichigo was gone from his sight.

"If your just going to stand there this wont be any fun." Behind me. The orange haired boy had managed to get behind him, he could feel the two swords pressed against the side of his neck as if to decapitate him. Ichigo was skilled.

He went after Ichigo who seemed to be incredibly bored as he was daydreaming while still blocking each of his blows. Urahara wasn't even holding back on his speed.

"Benihime!"

His sword changed and Ichigo then started to look interested in the fight, he pulled out of his inner hollows crazy grins.

They went on with this for two hours before stopping.

"How... is it ...that you are able to fight so well?" He was completely out of breath. It felt more like the boy was here to train him and not the other way around. His clothes were sticking to him because of blood and sweat and Ichigo looked as if he had just done a quick jog to the shop down the road. Which meant he looked perfectly fine. Other than the blood on him which was more mine than his.

The blood didn't seem to make him uncomfortable which was odd.

"That's a secret."

Man was it hard to get any information from this one. During their fight it had not felt as though he was fighting a child. He was very skilled and ruthless. He had no problems with harming or potentially killing a person. I was in worse shape than the kid who had managed to poke several holes in me with those swords of his. I had managed to get a few scratches here and there and managed to stab him properly once. Then it had healed. This was unfair. He didn't even release his swords!

"Well how about we learn some kido then as you have nothing to learn in the stabbing people department."

"Well I guess your basement is going to get an extension then." This was going to be real fun wasn't it?

After several hours and Tessai's help later we worked out that it would be best to teach the boy some of the higher level. They taught him Hado 88 without an incantation. If he did use the incantation they would not have a basement roof anymore.

"Do you understand how this works?"

"Yes."

"Me and Tessai are going to stand behind this barrier while you fire that Kido."

"Ok." Ichigo faced away from the barrier protecting the two men and separated his reiatsu correctly only getting the shinigami part."Hado 88 Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

He had underestimated the power behind the non-incantation kido spell. There was a crater several football fields in size in his basement and the barrier they had built was completely destroyed. The roof was in threat of caving in and had to be reinforced with kido by tessai immediately.

"Did I perform that correctly?"

"Yes. Yes you did."

* * *

**Training, training. Urahara tried to train Ichigo and fails miserably. Other than the Kido. That went great. Could you just imagine a nine year old boy shooting a massive death ray capable of that much power when he wasn't even putting his full power into it. Just think about it.**

**See you next chapter!  
**


	7. I know you but you don't know youself.

  **Reset then Restart**

**"Shiro-Zangetsu" / "hollowfied vizards"**

_"Zangetsu-Ossan"_

_**"Other people's zanpakuto talking"** _

_"People mind talking to their zanpakuto"_

**"The average hollow speaking"**

* * *

_Chapter seven, I know you but you don't know yourself,_

 

Kurosaki Ichigo, Vizard warehouse,

It was the day after my quincy and kido training and I was going to the vizards, but not to train. He was at the warehouse and prepared himself for a long and painful speech that would probably earn him a sandal and a lot of yelling.

Ichigo stood in front of the barrier and waited for it to open, when it did he entered.

"Hey Ichigo." There was none of the usual cheer in Shinji's voice. It reminded him of what happened after he had fully hollowfied once. He had killed Hiyori. I will have to tell them one day that I somehow managed to time travel, Shinji would hate him.

**"Aibou there's nothin' you 'an do ta change th' past."**

_"I know it's just that I know it will happen and he will hate me for it. You saw what happened last time, still kind yet looking at me with those god damn accusing eyes!"_

**"Ichigo what th' ol' man say abou' fear."**

_" Look forward. Go forward. Never stand still. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die. I can't forget what he had said and I know you are right."_

_"Then you know what to do then Ichigo."_

**"Yeah."**

"Ichigo?"

"Yes sorry I just had a conversation with Zangetsu."

"I see. Kisuke said you knew of a better way to deal with our hollows but had warned us that we probably won't like it."

He only nodded. Even if he knew what he had to do it was still hard. Coming to an understanding with their inner hollows was something they had worked together to learn. It felt wrong to be the one telling them how to do it. Even though they were all alive they were not the same people he had known, this was something he had realised a few years ago but still hadn't come to terms with it.

"Come on there waiting for ya."

I followed silently. When you spend a lot of time in Hueco Mundo even your footsteps become silent. He was just as dead as that world, he sort of missed being there, perhaps it was because he was a hollow if only in part.

There were no sandals flying at his head. Lisa was not reading and there was no music. Even Mashiro had calmed down and was sat quietly.

_"Shiro?"_

He materialised.

"The hell you doing!" Hiyori went after Shiro. "Bringing a god damn hollow in front of us is this meant to be some sort of help because this is just rude!"

"Hiyori." No he did not want that to happen again,"Hiyori," he had lost control and she was angry, he was still aware of what his body was doing though even if he couldn't control it,"Hiyori," she attacked him but was quickly sliced down with his sword, Shinji was yelling and so was Lisa and Love, they were there to. There was a lot of blood and her eyes were empty. Obviously you killed her.

**"HIYORI!"**  Everyone stopped, looked at the hollow. He hadn't spoken. Ichigo had. They looked at Ichigo, he looked like a hollow.

In Front of the vizards stood a nine year old boy who looked too pale his hair was longer than before, he had tried to avoid cutting it when he was eight he liked his long hair. Clawed hands and feet, two horns and two long striped going down his face and on his chest, they were the color of dried blood. Surrounding the hole where his heart should be. Red fur around his hand and on black eyes slim black sword with a chain at the end. But there was no mask. He wore a long black and red coat and both tabi and waraji was gone.

Shiro changed to match the appearance.

The room was silent.

"Ichi." Mashiro was first to break the silence.

**"It's still me."**

"It's still berry-tan?"

**"Yea."**

"How did you manage that? We have had these powers for over a century and yet we still have so many problems!" This was not why he thought Shinji would be angry. It still made sense though.

**"Because Shiro is a part of me. I wouldn't give him up if someone said they could remove him."**

"But that's a hollow! Why would you NOT GET RID OF THE THING!" He then received the sandal. He didn't dodge.

"Ichigo are you alright there?" Love had always kept an eye on Ichigo's health and behaviour. It was known hat Hiyori never managed to land a hit on Ichigo and when she did it was often when they were missing a piece of information and that the boy was waiting for them to find it.

Their concern only grew when the hybrid didn't answer but looked at the floor. The one good thing about being hollowfied was that you couldn't feel embarrassment or fear because you couldn't feel nothing at all.

Having no emotions became a good thing when you were in a war.

**"I can't tell you if im alright because I can't feel nothing. Sorry."**

* * *

Hirako Shinji, continuation,

Shinji did not know what to think about the situation. There in front of him stood a boy with the appearance of a monster. A hollow. If the comment they just received was anything to go by then hollow was a feeling as well.

Ichigo was currently incapable of feeling.

"What's so great about being able to look like a hollow and feel like one to?"

**"Hierro, cero, gran rey cero, cero oscuras if you gain enough reiatsu, bala, sonido, pesquisa, instant regeneration, the ability to open a gargantua and what i'm currently in resurreccion."**

It was a long list of things and they were only capable of two of them. Cero and sonido.

"Berry-tan if you can open a gargantua have you been to hueco mundo before?"

Now that was an interesting question.

**"Yes, im sure you have noticed that irritating feeling of wanting to be somewhere else."**  This gained a nod from everyone in the room. **"Well thats your hollow side wanting to go there. If you do make the rare trip there just for half an hour then that goes away which is good."**

**"Don't forge' th' fact tha' Hueco Mundo is a great place t' go!"**

**"For you Shiro because I always drop us in the menos forest where there are plenty of menos."**

**"Exactly my fuckin' point!"**

"YOU LET YOUR HOLLOW EAT OTHER HOLLOWS!"

**"Guys chill he is a hollow. Its normal."**

**"I know this doesn' matter ta ya but I like bein' a vasto-lorde an' I wanna stay this way."**

"YOUR HOLLOW IS A VASTO-LORDE?!"

**"I thin' they lost i' king."**

**"Hush Shiro."**

**"Why not jus' drag 'em there?"**

"Ichigo what are you planning to do?" Hachi was always calm and was currently standing next to Ichigo while the other vizards had a yelling match.

"Deal with this in a better way. Don't worry Hachi."

He only got a split second to take in what they had said when a gargantua opened underneath them.

"ICHIGO! GET HERE SO I CAN HIT YOU WITH MY SANDALS! BOTH OF THEM!"

They were falling through the space in the gargantua when a hole opened up beneath them again. When he fell out he hit sand. Hard. He had to dig himself out.

_**"Shinji! Finally someone came along to talk some sense into you!"** _

_"Sakanade?"_

_**"Yes you idiot just because I have been hollowfied doesn't mean i'm not your zanpakuto."** _

At this moment in time he could have cried. Which he did because it had been over one hundred years since he had been able to hear her so clearly.

"Oi baldy are you ok there or did you lose your few remaining brain cells?"

**_"Your lucky to still have a connection with me like this. They still can't hear their zanpakuto. And you should thank the hybrid boy for this. Coming here has cleared my mind up quite a bit and since you have just stopped locking me away my instincts have finally calmed down."_ **

He was still too happy to properly take in the information but he got the gist of it."I can hear Sakanade."

At this there was a collective gasp from the rest of the group.

_**"What did I say."** _

"Ah, thank you Ichigo."

_**"I wanna go to the menos forest which is directly beneath you. I have been starved and its draining our reiryoku."** _

"Right, I will get onto that."

**"Wait try out our hollow release resurreccion!"**

"Ichigo said something about that. What do I do?"

_**"I'm not telling you use your instincts."** _

Right instincts. Hollow things. Makes sense. He pulled out his sword and everyone looked towards him. Ichigo and Shiro just smiled.

"Hanten shite korosu, Sakanade!"

Didn't this feel great. It was like using his mask with controllable blood lust and no time limit. This felt wonderful.

My sword changed into it's shikai form and I gained the hollowfied had long black claws that doubled the length of his fingers, the only remnant of his mask was the three white bands of bone that went over his nose and there was two large pieces of shaped bone coming from the back of his head directly upwards. I guess that it's for ceros, awesome. He was slightly taller and he was wearing the black hakama of a shihakusho. His hair had returned to it's former length and he had small yellow cat ears and a long thin tail (god dammit sakanade!). The last change was the three thin bands of purple on his upper arms and lower legs.

I had also gained a hollow hole which mashiro currently had her arm through it. It felt weird, I wanted her to stop. "Oi Mashiro stop that." I knew she wouldn't so I carefully removed her arm from his chest. Those claws were very sharp he would have to be careful.

**"Oh I forgot to mention that. If someone sticks their arm in your hollow hole it will feel weird. Increased instincts, you won't like anything near your neck either."**

"And you didn't say anything about that because?"

**"I didn't think that any of you would regain their connection to the zanpakuto so easily."**

Perhaps it was because he had still tried to keep some sort of connection with sakanade. Even though she had been hollowfied he hadn't wanted to completely abandon her and lock her away.

_**"MENOS FOREST SHINJI."**_  She was yelling and he was able to hear her voice far clearer than usual. He almost fell over.

"Baldy you ok there or have you got yourself caught inverted world."

"Shinj if she is bothering you that much just go directly down. It would be a good chance to get used to the full hollowfication as well."

Well the boy made a good point. He looked at the floor and charged a cero. It was a golden colour, WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO MATCH MY HAIR! Then I shot the cero and everyone else quickly ran as it was far more powerful than before. He had made a large circular hole in the ground right to the space underneath.

Time to go shut Sakanade up and find some menos and other high level hollows.

* * *

Hiyori, Hueco mundo, really far from Las Noches,

She didn't know how she felt about everything that had just occurred. First the little boy she knew takes on the appearance of a monster and tells them that he has basically befriended his hollow. Then Ichigo decided to throw them into Hueco Mundo. Shinji then did his own turning into a hollow and shot some powerful ass cero and was of to go find some menos for sakanade to eat.

She felt a little sick.

**"Well he certainly left fast."**

I was not happy, Shinji had changed to like his hollow in such a short amount of time after everything they had caused and it was Ichigo's fault. Hiyori wanted to leave.

"I want to go back."

**"Ok anyone who wants to go back can because i'm going to go join Shinji."**

"We are going to go back. It would probably be best if thought about this and perhaps try to talk to our zanpakuto." Lisa had always had a level head in most situations. When there were times they didn't know what to do they asked her for her logical advice.

She went into the gargantua Ichigo had opened and the rest of the vizard followed. Ichigo said that he would come back with Shinji later.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo, Menos forest,

I was aware that things had changed between him and the rest of the vizard and he was afraid of what would happen when he faced them again. Ichigo was not as afraid of Shinji's reaction as he had seemed rather pleased with the restored connection to Sakanade but he wasn't going to believe that the others would react so well. Not for one second. Not again after what had happened.

You didn't mean to kill her. It was not your hollows fault. Instincts can't tell the difference between friends and enemies. There was nothing that could have been done.

He was going to go kill hollows. Lots of them. When he caught up to Shinji the man seemed to be having fun. He was tearing masks of smaller hollows and cutting up the larger ones. He was covered head to toe in blood and he had a Shiro looking grin on his face.

Shinji was also using a similar ability to him to consume hollows with lots of white substance swallowing the dead and almost dead hollows. Ichigo decided to do the same as it had been a while since he had been here and Shiro had been getting irritated.

* * *

Urahara, The Urahara shoten,

He had received a phone call from Hiyori telling him what had just happened and that Shinji and Ichigo were in Hueco Mundo and were going to stay there like it was some sort of playground and not a place full of things that could kill you. Urahara had been told that they would probably stay there for a few hours so he used his machine to make a small gargantua and went to see what had happened to his fellow former captain himself.

It had opened up near a large hole that was probably the one made by Shinji if the lingering reiatsu was anything to go by. His destructive capabilities had increased immensely. It was probably ten times the former power of his cero.

When he had found the vizard and the hybrid they were asleep against one of the crystal tree's.

It was an interesting sight to see two people so covered in blood and demonic looking having such a peaceful expression.

There were no hollows nearby.

"You have certainly done a good amount of killing here now haven't you."

**"Shut up geta-boushi. I'm tired"**

"You hurt my feelings I came here looking for you as I guessed you would have tired yourself out. It looks like you need a shower to."

**"Well we are not moving so unless you wanna carry us we gonna stay here Kisuke."**

Well he certainly wasn't leaving them here so he picked both of them up and there swords and tried not to think about how much he was going to have to wash his clothes. "Could one of you open a gargantua?" Shinji did this with a simple wave of his hand. It seems that hollow powers really were increased by this method.

When he got back to the shoten he made sure that the gargantua had opened in his basement and threw them both in the healing springs. Not for healing but he didn't think it would be best to drag the pair of them upstairs and risk someone else seeing them like this. He went up to go and continue whatever project he was working on.

He was later called out of his room by Yoruichi and found Shinji sprawled out on his couch with Ichigo laying on his chest. I wonder if hollowfication normally made people this tired. They had done quite a bit of sleeping. Kisuke also noticed that even though they were no longer hollowfied they still had their long hair. It had been a while since he had seen Shinji with it as he had cut it short not long after they had left the gotei and gone into hiding.

Urahara took a picture with the camera he often kept on him now (that was full of pictures of Ichigo he still got to see the boy over the years) and carried on to his destination.

* * *

**Woah done. WE HOLLOWFIED SHINJI AND NOW WE HAVE TWO HOLLOW DEMONS RUNNING ABOUT. I really wanted the long hair for Shinji and Ichigo as I think it looks better. I got the resurreccion release phrase Hanten shite korosu from google translate. I did invert and kill. Shinji did a lot of hollow killing it fits him. If the translation is wrong don't blame me blame google translate.**

**Ichigo is starting to lose his sane mentality as it has been a few years since his four year break of normal life and he is now being included in the spiritual world which matches up more to his memories.**

**I tried feels I don't know if I did them well though.**

**See ya in the next chapter.**


	8. I miss the you I knew, And sweets,

**Reset then Restart**

**Ichigo is going to experience some feels. Soul king? Maybe.**

**I had to look up squad zero. Maybe I should read the quincy arc.**

**I have seen the thing in a crystal that is the soul king but i'm actually trying to make a person here. With a personality. So yeah this is my soul king and i'm actually going to make the guy useful.**

**Unlike crystal guy.**

**Sorry it's just I see so many things to do with the quincy arc that could have been so much better.**

* * *

**"Shiro-Zangetsu" / "hollowfied vizards"**

_"Zangetsu-Ossan"_

_**"Other people's zanpakuto talking"** _

_"People mind talking to their zanpakuto"_

**"The average hollow speaking"**

* * *

_Chapter 8, I miss the you I knew, and sweets,_

 

Kurosaki Ichigo, His room, Night time,

It had been a month since he had revealed that he knew about the spirit world. He was on slightly bad terms with Hiyori but I had managed to convince her that I wasn't trying to kill them with their own souls and that it would actually help them. It was nice to be included in the things to do with the spirit world and not have to pretend he didn't know what all the secret conversations over his head were about. Goat face had told him of his former position as squad ten captain and how he was a Shiba Ichigo actually felt like he was doing things. The changes shown in the fact that the vizards no longer hid as much as before and his mother was alive. He had even learnt some kido and reiatsu control!

But he was so tired.

The nightmares he used to have during the time in war had come back with more force and he often swapped places with Shiro or Ossan to sleep. Not like anyone could sense that he was doing it anyways. He had also taken to often sleeping on the floor as the bed felt to soft, he had grown used to sleeping on the desert floor or the destroyed and abandoned buildings of the living world.

But his mother had woken up and he had told her about what he knew and that they could stop trying to have secret conversations around him.

He had placed a kido seal on his room that stopped the outside world from hearing what went on in his room. Ichigo had told his mother that it saved them all from Shiro's yelling. I had also invested in a padlock for his bedroom door. Said that if anyone came along they wouldn't see him talking to air or standing in the air. Or sitting he often did that as Shiro had broken his desk chair and had yet to acquire another one.

People no longer questioned if he went missing for several hours.

Probably at hueco mundo.

They were not wrong. I spent a lot of time there as it wouldn't matter if I started to throw about powerful attacks. The place was a desert, there wasn't much to destroy when he had a bout of anger.

He got angry a lot. At the past, future? Whatever. Ichigo also felt like he wasn't doing anything. Now that he wasn't constantly on an adrenaline high from never ending battle he felt as if he was not getting enough done to protect the people he cared about.

I wished that I could just go and cut Aizen's head of and leave it on his office desk for everyone to see.

But he couldn't do that.

If it were not for his mother he would be severely underweight. You had to eat when you were being watched each meal though.

He often threw it up not long afterwards though.

His hair just about covered his eyes though so no one ever noticed the lack of sleep and permanent frown that had grown and was giving him head aches.

When he got dizzy he would just say that he had been practicing reiatsu control and that dealing with so much reiatsu made you dizzy. He was not lying as he had passed out before from practicing it.

There was also the cold of hueco mundo that he could always feel as if it followed him. He was alway cold.

Zangetsu materialised and place me on his lap with Shiro. They were warm. They both fit on the old mans lap because they both had the appearance of a child.

He also missed his friends. Those from seireitei and his mostly human ones too. Missed the vizard as well.

They were not they same people he once knew.

They never would be.

He was crying again. He didn't have the right to.

Shiro sat closer so him and held his hand. He was warmer than Ichigo.

I was currently in my soul form. It felt more familiar. He played with the key that sat around his neck.

Tsuki had never said that Ichigo would have to be careful of when he went there. Only that he had to be careful if he brought anyone with him.

No one was bothered if he couldn't be found for several days.

He stood up.

**"Aibou wha' ya up to?"**

He would guess that it worked the same as a senkaimon.

**"Ichigo?"**

I took the key of and held it in front of me. Placing a small amount of my reiatsu within it I turned the key clockwise.

A senkaimon appeared with a hell butterfly.

I followed it through into the glowing light of the senkaimon.

* * *

Hyosube Ichibei, Soul king's palace,

He had felt the senkaimon that lead into the royal realm open but everyone that could open it was here with him. All of squad zero and the soul king was here. Their king was currently sleeping, he did a lot of sleeping. Like sometimes he would just nap while standing up and someone would have to move him.

Then he just came along one day declaring that he has a name and that we should use it.

How was this person their king.

But back to topic, people entering through the senkaimon. Should probably go check that considering he hadn't sensed anyone actually come through.

"I'm going to go check that anyone coming with me?"

"YES!" Answer from everyone. It did get boring up here.

When he got there he came across a kid with orange hair, two swords and no sensible reiatsu.

He also had an oken.

"Boy who are you?" Nimaiya had pointed one of his many swords at the boy. Who didn't seem to even acknowledge that the sharp item was there.

"He is a guest, a living person. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo and to put it into simple terms he is from the future. Also don't try to fight him you will lose." Akira had shown up. Then dumped a whole load of information on them.

They would lose a fight against this boy. Squad zero? He was interested.

"Hey Tsuki!" First name? Akira must know Kurosaki well as this earned the boy ruffled hair and a cookie. what the hell was with that haori. Somewhere there king had an infinite cookie pocket. It's just best to accept them.

They had an overgrown child for a king.

"Can I look at your zanpakuto they seem to be very well made!" First thing Nimaiya asks. Perfectly good time to.

"I would think they would be well made if you were the one to make them." Well that's a privilege to have a zanpakuto forged by Nimaiya himself. He had to admit they were always very strong.

"I made you a sword? We knew each other in the future.!"

Something was definitely wrong if the sudden empty blank look was anything to go by. The kid looked exhausted and no child of that age should be capable of shutting of like that.

"Are you ok, did I say something?"

"Ah sorry. It's just that I saw you all die. The enemy was not very friendly. Both of them had some sort of fascination with me and liked to make sure I saw my comrades die. Im older than I look."

Everyone gained a look of both shock and pity. For the enemy to deliberately seek you out so you saw the deaths of the people you cared about most could not be a pleasant thing to experience.

"Ichigo when did you last sleep. You look exhausted." Akira seemed to be concerned about him.

"Yesterday for half an hour. For the rest of the week I have slept no more than three hours a night." How was he even functioning!

"Inemuri."

Akira quickly caught the boy before he hit the floor.

"That is an interesting boy you have found there but is he alright?" It was the first thing Hikifune had said throughout the entire thing.

"I'm not entirely sure myself but if I know anything it is that the boy needs rest." Akira turned around and walked of. Probably to find somewhere Kurosaki could sleep.

They could all agree with that.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo, Soul king's palace,

He woke up in a room with expensive looking furniture and found himself in a very comfortable bed. Shiro materialised to test this.

"He put me to sleep!"

**"Good. Ya need ta rest som' time or another'."**

"Still!"

**"Look 'ere abibou I 'an tell ya now tha' you would 'ave passed out within t'e next five hour's anyway'."**

Was he really lacking that much sleep? He was able to fight for an entire week only sleeping for an hour. Ichigo had slept more than an hour this week.

**"Ya not got te adrenaline tha' was keepin' ya awake before."**

He made a valid point.

**"Go back ta sleep."**

But he couldn't. He went to get up and Shiro threw him back on the bed.

**"I ain' askin' im tellin'. Go Back To Sleep"** Shiro's spoke like a normal person (for once). That meant he should probably listen.

"I'll try, no promises though."

**"At leas' ya gonna try. It's better than ya gettin' ye self killed because ye passed out."**

Point made. He would try to sleep. But even though the bed was comfy he could not sleep on it.

He got back up and laid himself on the wooden floor. Shiro laid with his back to him like they used to in hueco mundo.

You should never leave your back unprotected.

A slight breeze was going along the floor and even though he was in a completely different place, it felt familiar.

* * *

Hikifune Kirio,

She had been asked to go see if Ichigo had woken up as the spell would have worn of by now. When she opened the door she did not expect to see him lying on the floor with what looked to be his twin (A HOLLOW!) laying at his back as if to act as a shield.

What worried her was not the hollow as he seemed to currently be safe but the violent shaking and mumbling of the orange haired boy.

She went to wake him up.

Within a second Kirio found herself in a wall on the opposite side of the room with a sword touching her neck.

In front of her stood Ichigo who was currently being held back by the hollow and an old man with yellow sunglasses.

_"Sorry we should have warned you that it was not safe to try and wake him up. After many attempts on his life in his sleep this is how he reacts to people waking him up. We would normally take over his body while he sleeps in his inner world but we did not do it this time, Sorry."_

The sword was removed from its place at her neck. How many times did someone have to be attacked in their sleep to gain an automatic reaction to stab the person.

If it was not for the two spirits she would be dead. The sword would have gone through her neck killing her.

Akira had not been joking when he had said that the boy could kill them. Kirio hadn't even seen him move.

Said boy was currently half in the hollows lap with a look of fear on his face.

She raised an eyebrow as if to ask why.

**"Aibou's killed 'is frien's by acciden' more tha' once. 'e does not react well when it almos' happens again."**

That made sense but was sad.

I removed myself from the now broken wall. That would have to be repaired.

"Well thing happen it just means that I should be more careful now!" Picking both Ichigo and the hollow up she walked of.

**"Oi wat ya doin!"**

"I'm going to give you loads of sweets until you stop being so depressed!" With that she walked of with the goal of lots of chocolate and cake.

* * *

Akira Tsuki,

He had gone of in a search for Ichigo and had been following the boys reiatsu. Tsuki had found them being given may, many sweets. Who hadn't invited him! Sweets!"You were having sweets and you didn't invite me!"

**"Not like 'e an' aibou were invited. We were kidnapped."**

"So no one kidnapped me for sweets!" Why! If there was sweets I had to be invited.

"If you wan't sweets then just come and take some before Shiro eats them all. He doesn't need anymore than what he has already had."

"YOU CAN NEVER HAVE TO MANY SWEETS!"

**"My exact point bu' 'e never listens!"**

"Alright! Fine! Sweets are good and you can't have to many!"

Kirio walked in to find Akira, Ichigo and the hollow who seemed to be called Shiro was sharing a large amount of sweets and their hands were covered in chocolate.

"See I told you that you couldn't get chocolate better than Hikifune's"

**"It 's far better tha' ta chocolate te sweet's shop near us sells!"**

Tsuki could once again see that look in her eyes that showed that she was questioning if he was in fact a king and not a child. "Don't look at me like that, not like you can get anything better than sweets!"

Hikifune just sighed.

* * *

**Feels! And then happy stuff. I made Akira like a child and he is like that because he is quite old and the palace is boring so he finds that acting like a child is fun.**

**Poor Ichigo is slowly falling into a hole that Akira is trying to stop him falling into.**

**The reason that Ichigo likes to sleep on the floor is that desert floors are not the softest things to sleep on and neither is concrete and laying on a soft bed feels weird. Shiro sleeps against his back to act like a security camera/ shield for behind Ichigo.**

**I didn't want to have an entire chapter of depression so I tried to balance it out. I hope it worked.**

**Anyways I will see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Would you believe me?

**Reset then Restart**

**So squad zero now knows Ichigo! I wonder how this will affect things?**

**I received a comment on Ao3 pointing out some things I could improve on so I have tried to implement them in this chapter. I have added extra scenes and tried to add more movement to the characters to show how they feel. I have also tried some descriptions on what is going on so you are not just reading speech and brain speech.**

**I think I near on doubled the chapter with this so!**

**Please inform me if this is any better than before!**

* * *

**"Shiro-Zangetsu" / "hollowfied vizards"**

_"Zangetsu-Ossan"_

_**"Other peoples zanpakuto talking"** _

_"People mind talking to their zanpakuto"_

**"The average hollow speaking"**

* * *

_Chapter 9, Would you believe me?,_

Kurosaki Ichigo, Back in his room,

After staying at the soul king's palace for twelve hours he felt that it would probably be best if he went home. Even if it was the weekend and he didn't have to go to school.

He had to go see Kisuke today for whatever the man wanted him to practice.

If he had stayed any longer he would not have had time to get changed. Ichigo was surprised that they didn't want him to go, Kirio had given Shiro more chocolate, Ichigo gained an armful cookies from Tsuki and Nimaiya was very interested in his zanpakuto. As in very interested. Ichigo had first let him look at them considering the man had made it even if it was him from a different timeline. But still.

For it to have taken him half an hour and Tsuki to get him to let me go was a little ridiculous.

He also had to convince Shutara not go and replace all of his clothes as no one knew he was able to come here.

I didn't believe that I had heard the end of it. He knew that he would probably wake up one day wearing different clothes, a new wardrobe, a polished zanpakuto and a large box that contained cake, chocolate, sweets and many cookies.

They were nice cookies. Who didn't like cookies with chocolate chips and marshmallows. He had to keep the ones he did have away from Shiro who kept trying to steal them.

But time to go to a boring lesson of kido with geta-boshi.

* * *

Urahara, The shoten,

Ichigo had arrived and looked a lot better that he had the last time he had seen him which was three days ago. He had been both interested in why the boy had looked like that and concerned for his health. For once his long hair was tied up even though part of it was still hanging down to both frame and cover his face and the large bags under his eyes were less than they were before.

Today he decided that he was going to just have Ichigo sit there for a bit before they went to practice Kido. The excuse of being interested on what he was working on should do. Kisuke actually did this often and Ichigo would sit and ask questions when he wasn't doing something too tricky.

"Hello Ichigo."

"Hi geta-boshi. You really should stop hiding away in here." The reason for this was that near on every time Ichigo visited he was hidden in here with every light except for his computer screens and lamp off and he hadn't showered for two weeks.

If Ichigo taking his hat of and flattening his hair said anything his hair had probably been sticking up more than usual as well.

"I'm currently working on something, your going to be here for a few hours so how about you sit with me for a bit."

"Ok. Can I sit next to you and watch?" I had noticed that Ichigo often had interest in his projects but always asked first. Just incase he was working on something that was a little explosive.

He found it odd that the boy never argued or continued pestering him if he did say no. Ichigo acted as if he was much older than he was and unlike other kids his age he knew how to be calm and think about situations.

It was one of the reasons he let him sit with him in the first place.

"Yes im not working on anything dangerous." Ichigo sat next to him so he could see the gadget that was in his hands.

He had two long pure black poles that were stuffed with electronics and hollow reiatsu which had been gained from the nearby hollows. they were about the length of a sword and were easy to carry.

"What are you working on." The common question so the boy could share his own knowledge on how to get some of these things to work.

Sometimes it felt as if the strange hybrid had already seen his current and future projects as he could almost always help him.

"A way for people who are not part hollow to open a gargantua easily. I am trying to use two small poles and use them to open a pathway. They are to act as the two sides of a gargantua." The boy looked down to quickly think about the gargantua project then he looked back up showing that he had finished thinking.

"Cut not open."

"What?"

"When I open a gargantua I don't think of opening something like a senkaimon but I slice or rip open a hole in the world." A senkaimon? How did he know how they worked? He spoke as if he had opened one before.

But first test the kids idea on gargantua's.

The idea made sense as two open a senkaimon you would put your sword in the air to turn it as if it was a key but with a gargantua the person or hollow opening it would make a gesture with their hand as if tearing it open or they would slice threw the air as if cutting a piece of large fabric.

After working on it for a bit, getting some little pointers from Ichigo and taking some of Shiro's reiatsu he placed the two poles upright one meter apart and activated it. A gargantua opened. Kisuke had been working and theorising on how to get this to work all morning and Ichigo had just come along and told him in about three minutes.

As per usual.

"Well it seems you were right! It works. Do you know how long I have been trying to get that to work and you just figured it out that quickly. Well let's go down and practice kido. Tessai is not here today and neither is Ururu and Jinta so we might encounter some problems. Don't even ask me where Yoruichi is she just vanishes and no one will be able to find her for months sometimes."

"Is that why you didn't want to start the kido practice?"

"It's not me that's bad at kido!" He just wasn't good at explaining to someone with such monstrous amounts of reiatsu how little of it they actually need to use.

* * *

In the basement, Ichigo,

Ichigo had been abruptly shoved out of his body and down the long ladder shaft that lead to the basement.

 **"Ta idiot manages te get ya every single time!"** Shiro then began his mental cackling inside of his head.

I cushioned my landing with reiatsu and waited for the four seconds it took for geta-boshi to get down. It was four seconds every single time. He had counted.

"Right then time for kido practice, how about we start with getting your Rikujokoro to actually bind a person and not cause them to die in a violent explosion!"

Why did we have to start with Bakudo! He was shit at Bakudo and he hated it. It required control even after it had be cast. "FINE!"

_"You do need to learn these things Ichigo. Think about how many Kido spells Aizen cast and how much trouble it caused on the battlefield. Mastering kido will help you greatly in the future. Do not forget that Aizen is not the only enemy."_

_"I am aware! It doesn't mean I have to enjoy doing it though."_

_"I never said you had to enjoy learning it."_

_"Stop being an arse."_ It was only half meant and they both knew it. This was such a common argument over kido that it was no longer an argument and just a common discussion.

The reason Ichigo was already on the higher level spells wasn't that he had already mastered the lower ones. It was because he was starting from the near middle or upper level spells so he could learn the correct amounts of reiatsu he should place into a kido spell.

He pointed his index finger at one of the many targets that had been set up for him to practice with. "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo number 61 Rikujokoro!"

As per usual Kisuke hid behind his Danku barrier that would be there for the rest of the lesson and his binding spell exploded and caused another crater.

This was going to be a incredibly long lesson.

Urahara, at the end of the kido lesson,

They had managed to get Ichigo to be able to perform Rikujokoro three out of ten times with it not exploding. It was an improvement as even when they did explode it no longer created craters, just small holes.

He was about to head back up when he was stopped by a slight tug on his dark green haori.

"Urahara?" He spoke quietly, a near on whisper and there was no no nickname or first name either. Ichigo must have a serious topic to talk about.

"Yes Ichigo."

The boy toed the dirt floor of the training basement and seemed to be more focused on creating a small hole with his foot."Do you think time travel is possible?" Well where did this topic come from. Not random at all.

But he didn't see why it wouldn't be. It was a known fact that in the dangai if the cleaner was not there you could stay there for months with hardly any difference in time outside of the dangai. Perhaps only a matter of minutes or seconds.

"Yes after all the dangai has time displacement so why would it not be?"

Ichigo then gained a look of deep thought.

"Ichigo have you been ok? You looked very tired not to long ago and I have noticed that you do not sleep well sometimes. I would also like to know how you found out a senkaimon works. You spoke as if you had used one multiple times before."

Silence. Ichigo looked at him and his frown had returned with extra force. "I don't think you would believe me."

Wouldn't believe him? OH IS HE STUPID! HE WAS MEANT TO BE A GENIUS! It was why he had changed squad twelve in the first place. Not to say that he hadn't made very poor choices. But what had the boy just asked him about. He had thought it was weird from the way he acted and spoke to his skill in fighting. God damn time travel.

It was a bit of an interesting concept though and it wasn't the first thing he guessed or ever would have guessed if it weren't for the many blaring obvious clues the boy kept putting right in front of his face.

Now to get an answer from Ichigo.

"You would be surprised. Does this have anything to do with what you just asked me?"

A small nod. Then Ichigo looked slightly down so his fringe that was just a tad too long but was apparently the perfect length according to him hung down to cover his eyes.

"Have you used a senkaimon before then?"

Another nod. It was barely noticeable but you could see the way Ichigo was seemingly trying to shrink into a smaller space to try and become unnoticeable.

"How about you tell me how we met?"

At this Ichigo smiled slightly and even if only for a small amount of time he looked back up right into his eyes. He then continued digging a hole in his floor."Rukia wanted me to come and meet you. She was having problems with her gigai and she wanted me to get soul candy so I could get out of my own body."

RUKIA! Was he on about Kuchiki? But at last he was getting answers for the questions that had gathered over the years. "Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Yes. Before I was aware of shinigami and hollows I had always been able to see pluses or ghosts as I would call them. She showed up in my room one day and after I kicked her in the butt she explained pluses, hollows and shinigami to me with some very bad chappy drawings. Then a hollow had attacked my family as it had been looking for me and Rukia got injured fighting it. She told me that if I was to become a shinigami I could save them. You can guess what I would do."

This was a lot of information but now he had Ichigo talking. "I'm guessing something happened considering that giving your powers away to a living person is illegal. Central 46 would have had her executed."

"Central 40 fucking 6." Well someone didn't like the group of old idiots. "They sent an execution order out and captain Kuchiki Byakuya her brother and lieutenant Abarai Renji came after her. I was easily beaten obviously but I owed Rukia my life I would be dead otherwise. So you came along, gave me my powers back, told me the fact that my friends had gained powers and you had Yoruichi train them and we went of to soul society to go stop an execution. Four humans and a cat against the entire gotei."

God they had some luck if they were still alive.

"But we was not aware of what was being planned within the gotei and neither was most of the gotei themselves."

Planned? It sounded like they had just walked in on a whole load of problems that had been brewing within the gotei. "What was being planned?"

Ichigo then gained a look of complete seriousness that looked and of place on the child and his voice gained the sound of absolute hate, "Sosuke Aizen."

AIZEN! Shit, what the hell had happened!

"DID YOU JUST SAY AIZEN!"

Ichigo flinched. Badly. Then tried to shrink even more as if being invisible would protect them from the world.

"Yea. You had hidden the hogyoku in Rukia's soul when you gave the gigai in hopes of destroying the fucking wish granting marble. But Aizen knew and had set up the execution to get it. I saved Rukia but he still managed to get it. The gotei then no longer saw me and my friends as enemies and we then became allies. Aizen, Gin and Tousen had defected. But Gin is not on Aizen's side he just wants to kill the man. I am aware of the abilities of Kyoka Suigetsu but I am also aware of its one weakness."

A weakness to Kyoka Suigetsu's illusions. He had to know this! "Weakness?"

"If you can touch the blade all of the illusions will be dispelled."

So to be free of the illusions you had to get to the sword first? At least it had a weakness he had believe that there was no way to get past hs illusions at all.

"People don't time travel for nothing you had friends there and people you knew so why."

"I didn't. Aizen had killed everyone."

Well shit this boy (boy how old was he?) had been through some things. Poor health is probably the least of Ichigo's problems.

"Everyone?"

"Yes. Both myself and the soul king were the only people that had survived the entire thing. Team effort and we both came back."

The soul king? If the soul king was back couldn't he just kick Aizen out of the gotei?

"I just noticed a problem with what you just said. If the soul king is back couldn't he.."

"No. Let me stop you right there. I had asked him about this myself but even though he is the soul king for some reason he is not actually able to do that. Central 46 does not follow his orders but no one is aware of this. Apparently he can't even send messages down to soul society in the first place."

The soul king couldn't give orders. But why would that be?

"There is also someone else who joined right in the middle. Yhwach the quincy king. He showed up and worked with Aizen. Changed from a war to a massacre. It started when I was fifteen and I managed to kill Aizen when I was 29."

He would probably not believe the one that looked like a boy but was a man but he knew things he most definitely shouldn't. But first he should probably chek the boys health.

Ichigo stopped digging a hole with his foot. "Ura.. Kisuke."

"Yes."

"I accidently killed Hiyori when I lost control of my hollow instincts. I... At the time I saw .. the vizards... I was one of them.. they were like family to me and I.. There was so much blood. Shinji was covered in it. God he was screaming and kept saying her name as if it would bring her back." He had started crying and shaking violently. Kisuke couldn't be surprised though. Even when Shinji had first spoken to the boy he had noticed how happy he would become. How happy he was around the vizards.

He had also noticed that look of guilt every time he was in the vizards presence.

He walked over to him and hugged him. Urahara wasn't one for contact but he truly felt like Ichigo needed some. "I have seen how hard it is to control hollow instincts even if you are on good terms with your hollows. It wasn't as if you had done this deliberately. You are not are bad person Ichigo."

"Really?" God he sounded so hurt it was painful to hear. Almost as if a person's pain could be transferred by tone of voice alone.

"Yeah."

"Another thing Ichigo."

"Ye geta-boshi." Ichigo sounded just as tired as he looked.

"Take the top of your shihakusho of."

I should probably be concerned as there was no arguing. It seemed as I had every right to be concerned as I could see his ribs under his skin as he was under weight and when I brushed back his hair from his face he could truly see his lack of sleep and the bones in his face were easily visible.

"Doesn't your mother sit with you when you eat how are you skipping meals."

"I'm not. It's just that eating often makes me sick."

"How much are you sleeping."

"No more than three hours a night and I sometimes don't sleep at all."

Maybe he could make something that would allow a dreamless sleep? He wasn't sure what to with the the sickness though.

"Well I will see if I can help you with anything and I will not tell anyone about this if you answer something for me."

"Ok what do you want to know."

"That key around your neck. What is it?"

"You can't tell anyone if I do tell you."

"Ok, I won't share with anyone at all!"

"Kisuke."

"Right. I won't."

"It's an oken."

WHAT! WHERE DID HE GET AN OKEN FROM? But it made sense. He could sense the power in the object. It was a lot. BUT STILL! "AN OKEN?"

"Chill. Yes it is an oken."

"Well then I now understand why I can't tell anyone." It showed how much he was trusted if he had been told at all. This entire situation did.

"Oh and Kisuke."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for finding a way to save both mine and Uryu's mother."

"Ah thats fine. Im glad I was able to. Did that not happen last time?"

"No."

"Well you have left me many things to think about but you can always come here whenever to talk. No matter the time of day." He then added a bit more realising that most of his problems were not during the day."Or night."

"Thanks. I hope you realise I will probably be waking you up a lot."

"I'm well aware." He really was but it was better than letting the boy sit up every night.

* * *

Ichigo, His room at night,

He felt a lot better. Ichigo really hadn't been expecting that to go so well but he felt lighter as if everyone's lives were not on his own shoulders and that he had shared the weight with him.

 **"Bout time ya told someone aibou. You have been getting worse."** Shiro had materialised again. During the night he often came out to sit with me so I don't go completely mad. He knew he was a little mad though. Then again Shiro ran on insane all the time so he wasn't doing so bad. Shiro sat with his head on my leg as I had taken all of the pillows.

"Well I didn't think he would take the idea of time travel to well."

**"Ya know it was'n exactly time travel an' more like destroyin' the worl' an' putting 't bak together."**

"It was pretty much time travel."

**"Still. An' I 'as Pretty sure that geta-boshi thinks tha' we used te dangai."**

"Eh it's good enough."

**"Guess ye right."**

"Also why are you now seeing how much of you fits on my lap."

**"Cause i'm cold! Fukin' end of da year, it is always too fuckin' cold."**

_"There are things known as blankets."_ Ossan proved this by throwing it over our heads.

**"Ay wha' ya doin! An' 'ere I thought ya were nicer than Tensa!"**

He heard the door open. Guess he forgot to lock it.

"Ichi-ii? Who's this man?"

Shiro found his way out of the blanket first by a shove from me.

**"Ow! What' tha for ya asshole."**

"Shiro language." I made my way out. Yuzu and Karin hadn't been told about anything yet so they didn't know Zangetsu. "Hey Yuzu, Karin this is Zangetsu-Ossan and the one who looks like me is Shiro-Zangetsu."

"So basically old-zan and Ichi-zan."

**"Pretty much."**

"Whats going on in here." Masaki had shown up. She was wielding a wooden spoon.

"Old-zan attacked Ichi-nii and Ichi-Zan with a blanket then Ichi-nii told Ichi-Zan off because he said bad words."

 **"An' 'e soved fuckin' me!"** Shiro didn't have to act like a stroppy child. He did that anyways.

"Don't say words like that in front of the girls ok!" One wack to the head with the mighty wooden spoon.

_"You deserve to be shoved on the floor."_

**"Fuckin asshole."** That earned him another strong "tap" to the head.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"

**"Sorry."**

I sat there giggling this was great. Shiro had received that damned wooden spoon at last. Twice as well.

His sisters obviously also found it funny if the outright laughter was anything to go by. They loved the fact they had gained another brother.

Today had been a good day.

* * *

**Woah that took a while! I went over this three times! Feels! Both good and bad.**

**I also think I have damaged my keyboard as the letter c no longer works properly.**

**Oh well I will survive!**

**See ya in the next chapter**


	10. I'm the hybrid, your all living people.

**Reset then Restar t**

**I finished working on the previous chapters so I can continue! Sorry for the lack of anything for the past week but school has started back up and it was assessment week.**

**But your not here to read about me so lets start!**

**(If there is anything you are confused about don't be afraid to ask. You asking questions actually help me remember information that I need to include in this.)**

* * *

**"Shiro-Zangetsu" / "hollowfied vizards"**

_"Zangetsu-Ossan"_

_**"Other people's zanpakuto talking"** _

_"People mind talking to their zanpakuto"_

**"The average hollow speaking"**

_**"Tensa Zangetsu"**_

* * *

_Chapter ten, I'm the hybrid, your all living people._

Kurosaki Ichigo, School,

Ichigo had gone to Urahara a few times since the mans offer and he had spoken about things he had found funny about his past. He even drew a chappy drawing to show Rukia's great skill, had laughed about Shunsui's drinking habits and how the man had started to give him some before he was even 18.

Since then Urahara kept some on him just incase I was in a bad place that night. Not that he would tell anyone else. Everyone would probably murder him if they found out he was giving a child alcohol.

He was not even a year of 40 they could leave him alone!

Ichigo was not ready to dump his depression on the man though. He didn't want to do that.

A piece of chalk hit his head."Kurosaki!" It was his teacher. She would never leave him alone! Just because he was always daydreaming or thinking.

It wasn't as if there was anything to learn by listening. Most of the class were still learning how to write legible words.

"Yes Miss, You said not to daydream all the time. Sorry Miss."

"I'm not even going to ask how you keep getting perfect scores on every single test."

Good. Time travel would not be believable.

The lunch bell rang. At last.

He got up and left the room. His destination was the roof.

When he got up to the top Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki and Orihime were already there. "Hey guys."

"Hello Kurosaki-Kun."

"Hey Ichigo."

"HI ICHIGO!"

"Hello."

The normal four greetings. That was good. He could often tell his friends moods from the way they greeted him that day.

After eating for a few minutes people started to shift slightly and look at eachother. "Umm. Kurosaki-Kun?"

"Yes Inoue?"

More shifting started to happen and it suddenly looked as if everyone wanted to leave.

"Well its rumored that you can either see ghosts or your mad right?"

"Yes..." Where was this going to go? He didn't want to think.

"Well lets just say that we want to believe the first one. Is that person stood behind you with the weird chain a ghost?"

He looked behind him. There was in fact a plus spirit there. To make things more amusing he jumped out of his body and konsoed the spirit.

"Kurosaki-Kun! Are you ok your not in your body! Maybe he is an alien fake! Or perhaps he is some sort of ghost police."

Well she wasn't too far of. Ghost police.

"The word I think your after is Shinigami, at least in part."

"Ichigo did you just say that your a shinigami?" Tatsuki looked offended that I would even keep things from her in the first place.

"To be more correct my cousin is a Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy hybrid." Finally he showed his face!

"Hey Uryu. Are we going to do more bow manifesting after school?" Uryu nodded at him. Ichigo gave of a long suffering sigh of frustration. His bow manifesting was still absolutely shit.

He then sensed someone coming towards them so he got back in his body and acted normal.

"Hey it's the orange haired punk!" Please not again.

Shiro seemed to understand his wishes and manifested. These troublemakers were not spiritually aware. This meant more terrorising for Shiro.

His hollow grabbed the guy by his ankle and started to pull him along the floor.

Then Shiro jumped in the air.

To anyone not spiritually aware there was a person hanging upside down in the sky. Who was currently panicking and screaming like a girl. I got out the camera.

"Kurosaki-kun?" He still wasn't used to her short hair.

"Yes?"

"Ghost things are cool."

"If you all want an explanation then come join me after school."

"Ok." This was said by everyone.

* * *

Urahara shoten, Tatsuki,

She was currently very shocked.

Her best friend was some sort of hybrid. Said friend's cousin was a quincy. One of the last of his kind. Ghosts were real. Plus spirits the candy guy had called them. Evil spirits called hollows and the afterlife sounded awful.

She hoped to never live in district 40 or above.

"So if you got all that would you like to see Ichigo try and manifest a quincy bow. He's quite bad at it so it makes a good piece of entertainment.

Her friend was good at everything so she went to see this thing he was bad at.

* * *

The basement, Orihime,

For the past ten minutes Orihime had been watching bows be manifested and then exploding. Two people had appeared out of thin air who Ichigo said were his swords and that they were Zangetsu.

Shiro-Zangetsu was currently stood near her so e could quickly relocate her when some kind of projectile came towards her. The other Zangetsu was stood next to Ichigo and was carefully guiding him on how to do it.

"This is cool! Ichigo is cool!" Keigo had been completely fascinated with everything spirit world from the second they had first seen their friend jump out of his body.

"I agree Kurosaki-Kun does cool things! He is also smart!" She had a crush and they all knew it.

**"Aibou appreciates te thoughts."**

They had already been told about their telepathy.

Freaky candy man had been protecting the other three as Shiro seemed focused on her.

Then there was a very, very big explosion.

**"Oi king ta fuck ya' doin'?"**

"Ow. That was a bad idea."

"ICHIGO! You broke my basement again!" More anime tears.

 _"Sorry that was my fault I let go of my control on his reiatsu for a second there."_ A slightly sheepish Zangetsu came out of the dust cloud carrying Ichigo who had somehow managed to remove his arm completely. But they knew it would regenerate.

Didn't mean it wasn't uncomfortable to look at.

The people that were not the group of amazed children acted as if this was an everyday occurrence while still somehow being concerned for his health.

They were an odd sight.

She would have to go home soon. Her brother did not like her to be out for long periods of time...

 **"Oi Uryu be careful' of where ya aimin' tha' thing!"** I was once again picked up by Shiro who was standing in the sky while a mass of blue filled the area I was before.

Her friends may be cool but they were dangerous. She sighed.

* * *

Urahara shoten basement, Shinji,

The vizards had gone to the shoten as Ichigo was meant to be there today. As much as they would deny it the only reason they went to the shoten anymore was to see Ichigo.

He felt sorry for anyone who would come near him. Without knowing it the boy had created some sort of former captain/ lieutenant army of protection, god anyone who tried to harm him was fucked.

All eight vizards were at the shoten. No there was nine of them Ichigo may also be part quincy but he was mostly vizard.

They would always see him as a vizard.

When they got there they were surprised to find four human children who Ichigo had apparently made spiritually aware.

Why couldn't matters to do with Ichigo be simple?

"Hey Ichigo you owe me a spar, hollowfied."

"Yes, yes, I know." Those that had come here with Ichigo looked highly confused. This was going to be fun.

"Hanten shite korosu, Sakanade!" The feeling of being hollow was strange but he still found that he liked it.

"Gyakusatsu, Zangetsu!" The chilling grin sent his way showed that Ichigo wanted only his best from him.

A collective gasp could be heard at Ichigo's new appearance.

Within the next second Ichigo was gone, so was my right hand. Sakanade to.

Since the day they had realised that Ichigo was far stronger and faster than anyone here he had made it his job to make sure they improved. They were meant to be training him! Shinji often had to listen to Ichigo complain that he had really long claws, use them. But I never listened.

Guess he found a way around that.

Once I had regenerated my had I spun around to block an attack aimed at my back and then attacked back, grabbing the boys arm in the process.

We stood there looking at each other and then we started to slice at any part of the body within reach. Our arms were in ribbons and Shinji had more blood out than in.

But Ichigo had yet to pull off a limb or something so that meant he was playing.

Violently playing, yes. But they were playing.

All of his four friends looked shocked and more than a little sick, but one of the pro's of not feeling anything? He couldn't bring himself to care.

After a while Ichigo stopped attacking him as Shinji had stopped regenerating. His regeneration still didn't last that long.

Most of the blood on Ichigo was mine as with his small body he kept dodging me!

He could feel his dizziness threatening him of his feet. To combat this he sat down. Shinji didn't want to pass out yet as he wanted to see what Ichigo's friends were like after all.

"Kurosaki-Kun are you... Ok?" The girl with the short bright hair asked. She seemed to be the most concerned of the four.

"We're fine Orihime, this is just a common thing we do." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders as if this was just a normal thing and he wasn't stood there head to toe in someone else's blood.

Then again Ichigo was anything but normal.

I felt sorry for his friends.

* * *

Late that night, Ichigo,

God he felt sick, he kept thinking about his human friends. Particularly their deaths. Chad and Orihime had both been killed on the same day. Aizen had gone after them himself.

He could still remember the smell of burning bodies and the Orihime's sreams. It was certainly something that kept him up at night.

It had been later on in the war when the Gotei 13 had completely given up on appointing captains. They just went around getting group leaders who would lead the missions and then select someone else for that groups next task.

Ichigo had been one of those group leaders.

* * *

8 Years into the war, Living world, Tokyo,

It was during one of his patrols in the living world. A three month task where they would set up a camp and watch one of the large cities for a while and look out for any helpful technology.

They never sent him to Karakura any more.

The reason they had camps set up to protect cities is that Aizen kept killing entire populations of and feeding them to the hogyoku to increase its already ridiculous power.

He had already failed at his job. They had lost the city two weeks ago. It was completely empty, what was known as a dead zone.

The cause of this name was quite simple, every living person in that area was dead.

As he was heading back to his current camp he notice smoke, by the time he got to the camp there was no chance of salvaging anything, or anyone. He could hear the splashing of his feet stepping into the deep pools of blood that spread over the floor like some sort of disease. If he looked down he could see the broken bodys of his comrades.

One of Aizen's attacks, only arrancar left the bodies in such a poor state. Missing limbs, broken bones and organs gone.

He felt like throwing up.

Then he was pinned to the floor with Kido. Ichigo did not know what Kido it was, he just knew that it was in fact kido. Multiple blue rods stabbed through his body but not anywhere that would allow him a quick death. But one of the rods was in his upper spine.

He couldn't move most of his body.

Or remove the rods impaling him.

Ichigo tried to keep his face out of the crimson sticky puddle that was the floor.

Then Ichigo saw him.

Aizen was walking forwards towards him, dragging Chad and Orihime along by their hair. Orihime seemed to be in good condition with only a few cuts here and there but Chad was a different case entirely. One of his arms had been pulled off half way down and the other was broken in many places. The thing the giant of a man had pride in most, his strong arms. The fact Aizen had them made him feel true fear. Not them, his best friends who should have finished school and gotten a nice job. Chad had been in a band, god he just wanted to see them live normal lives.

They should have been anywhere but here. Accompanying him in a war that belonged to the dead. Just like he was. Ywatch had taken his life away from him, destroyed his body and his fathers soul.

Not that he had been alive then. Ichigo had been well aware of the price he had pai to stop Rukia's execution. Death.

Both of them were dumped in front of him.

"Heal him." Aizen ordered her in that forever calm voice of his.

She did just that. Orihime would have anyways, she was the kind of person that healed her enemies. At least she had used to be that way. After a few years of war her open smile had faded and she had become much more brutal. After she had lost her body she had been given a sword. Not an asauchi. After some investigation they had found out that her hair clips had turned into similar objects to zanpakuto. But she was very good with her sword. She had no problems with killing someone, even if they looked like a child. He had found that the shihakusho had looked nice on her.

Once he had been healed he attempted to get up only to find Aizen's foot in his back.

Then Orihime and Chad were pinned down just like he had been. Straight through the spine. Unable to move or do anything that would help them out of the situation.

One of the arrancar had appeared, he did not know the name of this one and fired something at them. Something that caused a lot of fire. They made him watch as his friends had the slow and painful death of fire.

The only things that he could think about was the smell of burning bodies, the feel of the drying blood and mud sticking to his face, the heat and light from the fire that burnt away his tears and lit up the night sky and Orihime's screaming.

He couldn't close his eyes. Ichigo did not want to watch this, but he just couldn't close them. Rain hit his back and caused his hair to stick to him in wet sections.

Ichigo was not aware of how long it had been but Shiro had later told him that it was a few hours. He laid there and didn't move. Not even when the pressure on his back had let up and the fire had died down he stayed there.

Later on he was told by Rukia that Shiro had materialised and carried him through a gargantua to soul society. Their arrival had triggered the alarms for any opening gargantua's and Shiro had almost been killed. After all this was before they had started to be friendly towards each other. The only reason he wasn't killed was what he had been carrying.

Apparently he had looked awful.

In the hollows arms was a shivering Ichigo who was crying and quietly mumbling to himself. He had been curled up on himself and Shiro had to carry both his own sword and Ichigo's.

He had later thanked the hollow.

Ichigo had spent three months under the fourth squad's care and had not spoken for another month.

No one had asked him what happened. Shiro had told them, saved him from having to explain such a thing.

After that Ichigo had brutally torn apart any enemy in front of him and those that were his allies made sure to keep their distance during battle.

* * *

Back to the present, Ichigo,

 **"King why da ya do this ta yourself?"** Ichigo slowly crawled his way into his hollows lap. Even though Shiro got annoyed by it he never complained when he thought about the past so much he ended up a shivering, crying mess. All Shiro would do was question it, every single time.

 **"Ya should speak ta geta-boshi, 'e offered ta listen ta ya."** I didn't move, Shiro could tell that I didn't want to just throw my life problems at the man. But he insisted that he should, that it would be better for him to.

 **"Look if ya ain't gonna get up an' go there ya self then i'll pick ya up again an' take ya ther' myself."** Looks like he wasn't being given a choice in the matter. Might as well stay put then.

 **"Alright ya asked for it!"** He knocked me out of my body, picked me up and jumped out of the window. Sonidoing towards the shoten.

* * *

Urahara,

Thankfully Ichigo had been coming to him at night instead of sitting up all night. But they hadn't talked about any of the things that kept the boy up. He didn't push. It seemed like Ichigo was going to talk about everything else instead. Kisuke had heard many stories of positive things that had happened in his past.

He always sat there and listened doing his best to keep it all in his memory.

But this night was different.

In his door stood a hollow who was carrying Ichigo. It seemed that Shiro had taken it upon himself to bring Ichigo here. If he was honest Ichigo looked like shit.

"Well hello there. You come here for my company again?"

 **"Aibou 'ere is an idiot who thinks about things tha' upset him far to much. Honestly."** Ichigo did seem to be quiet upset as he was clinging to his hollow zanpakuto as if his life or perhaps his sanity depended on it.

"Well that does sound like something that he would do. Come sit down. Am I going to have to break the law again and give children alcohol?" He knew it did Ichigo some good, he didn't think about things as much and do this to himself. Shiro seemed to love the stuff, he drunk an obscene amount of the stuff.

**"Ya do realise tha' we're like, 40? An' yea I want some!"**

"Yes but the rest of the population does not know this." While he was speaking he got out cups and shared it out. "Now how about you tell me whats put him in such a state that he is practically sat on you and hasn't spoken a single word since you got here?" He wouldn't normally ask but if it was as bad as it looked then he had to know.

"Do you know what the smell of burning bodies is like?" First thing he had said and he was already twice as concerned as he was before. That just wasn't the best thing to start a conversation with.

"What? Well I have smelt it when the soutaicho would burn the bodies of higher ranked members of the gotei when they died. It is quite foul." The soutaicho would burn the bodies of captains or lieutenants at their funerals.

"Ah, but that's at funerals isn't it? Have you ever witnessed someone die to fire, to be burnt alive?"

"No, but I wouldn't think that it would be to pleasant."

"That's how Orihime and Chad died. Aizen.. made me watch." At this Ichigo started giggling in the way only the truly mad do. Before meeting Ichigo he didn't even think it was possible to be so concerned. And angry. He was very angry. Kisuke had found himself caring about the boy in the way he might his own child.

Which meant that when he heard things like this he felt like murdering someone. Preferably Aizen or Yhwach.

He also felt sick. Like he might throw up somewhere sick.

"She was screaming, the only other thing I could hear was the fire and the rain. Rain. Why does it always rain when something bad happens." At this Ichigo had started giggling to himself again.

His hollow held onto him tighter as if he was afraid to lose him. **"Aibou stop thinkin' about it. Ya makin' i' worse."** After Shiro spoke Ichigo had started to outright laugh with tears streaming down his face. It wasn't a positive sight.

"What else am I meant to think about Shiro!? Tell me! How Aizen tried to execute one of my best friends or how both him and Nnoitra killed Yuzu in front of me! How much Szayel loved to experiment with me once he got his hands on me or when I had to watch as Karin cried when Toshiro had given up his life for her, smiling as he did so! TELL ME SHIRO!" Dear god did he feel sick. Just incase he hadn't mentioned it yet, he felt sick. He knew that this was only a short list of things that had happened. Aizen and Yhwach had not been kind, had forced him to see the deaths and despair of everyone he had cared about. Kisuke was glad that he had put the smade kido that was on Ichigo's room onto his own though. It would not be good if anyone heard his current mad yelling and laughing

Both Zangetsu's had materialized by now and they looked as angry if not more than he did. Angry at themselves for not being able to stop this and absolutely furious and those who had caused their wielder such great pain.

"How about you tell me what has happened and i'm sure that we could find something better for you to think about amongst it all.

Ichigo slowly turned his head towards him and nodded, "Yea let's do that."

It was a weekend so he could just lock his doors and hide Ichigo in here until he was in a better state. After all it was actually known that Ichigo would sneak over to the shoten in the middle of the night to join Urahara in his projects They just didn't know that it had been turned into some sort of therapy session as well.

They had spoken for hours. Ichigo told him about Yuzu who had become a very strong quincy and Karin a shinigami. How Toshiro had managed to fall in love with one of them and acted as a shield from one of the sternritters arrows. He had died smiling. Of Szayel Aporro who could be easily compared to Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Who loved to experiment with anyone he got his hands on. Once that had been Ichigo. How Byakuya had stopped being a noble with a stick up his arse and then also captured by Szayel. He had returned to the Gotei just about alive half paralyzed and mute. But because of the nature of his zanpakuto would be carried around by Renji as he could still fight and protect. In the end only Renji and Rukia had understood what Byakuya had wanted to say. Byakuya had spent six months mute. He spoke when he had died apologizing to Rukia for not being a better brother.

Ichigo had told him about his mother's death and how he had also died for someone else. To regain his powers for Rukia. It may have been a different Urahara but he still felt guilty. Near the end he had spoken about the deaths of Orihime and Chad and the time he had killed Hiyori.

He told him of the deaths of so many of his friends and comrades and after a while he was finally starting to understand.

Aizen and Yhwach had made it their goal to break Ichigo so much that he couldn't ever fight again.

They found fun in doing this to him and Urahara promised to himself that those who did this to Ichigo would suffer.

Throughout it they did find some more pleasant things to think about. Ichigo told him of the arrancar who joined the side of the shinigami. Grimmjow who was similar to kenpachi and had worked with the crazy man to show Ichigo how much fun fighting was. Stark, Lilinette and Harribel who just felt as if Aizen was doing the wrong thing and Nel who had become a friend of Ichigo's and so she joined the side of the shinigami.

Ichigo spoke of how Yamamoto found the fights that happened between Kenpachi, Unohana, Ichigo and Grimmjow amusing and only stopped them if there was reason to such as serious injury or the fact that they were needed somewhere else.

Urahara also started to understand why Ichigo was so strong. With constant sparring against insane people and being the enemies focus caused him to gain far more battle experience than those around him.

Maybe one day he would get to see Ichigo fight Unohana when she acted like the former Kenpachi she was.

Ichigo had also decided to mention that his bankai had changed. That if he was to go into bankai he would revert into his former body until he dropped out of it.

"Is that so? If we went into the basement could you show me?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

They headed into the basement.

When they were both down there Ichigo warned him to stand back and then held his swords in front of him in their shikai form parallel to the floor.

"Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu!"

When the cloud of smoke disappeared he could see what must have been Ichigo.

He wore a black coat with a hood and his hair had extended down to his feet, it almost looked like an orange waterfall coming from his head. Protruding from the sides of his head was two bone horns with two black stripes running down his face. His sword was held by a clawed hand it was a slim sword with a black blade, handle and chain with a white guard and a piece of white metal going over the top of the blade. His eyes were an eerie red resembling the blood that Ichigo had described so many times. The last features was a show of his quincy heritage with black wings of reishi and a black halo. It was probably a part of what Ichigo had called vollstandig. Just like he had features of his resurrection.

He looked very violent and dangerous.

The most striking thing was not all of these feature though. It was that the person who stood in front of him was a man. Scars covered many parts of the skin that was visible and it wasn't a lot.

"Well this is certainly something."

**_"I am holding back our power as much as I can but we will need to drop out of Bankai soon if you wish to live. In this form our reiatsu is much denser and we end up vaporising anything that comes near us."_ **

Just when he thought that he had seen it all. Ichigo still kept on surprising him. "Go ahead I have seen it now so there is no need to keep the risk of death by vaporizing over my head."

Ichigo dropped out of bankai and they headed back upstairs.

"You seem better than you was earlier, would you like to sleep here?"

"Yes please."

He made a pile of pillows and blankets for Ichigo and noted about how much he still clung to Shiro. He took another picture as infront of him was a hollow and a nearly crazy time traveling hybrid laying on a pile of pillows, under many blankets looking as peaceful as you could get. It was cute.

It was far better than when Ichigo had come to him at night, as it was obviously the morning as he could see the first few rays of sunlight peaking though his small window.

He got back to his little science projects.

* * *

_Extra: The Soul Kings sleeping habits, Ichibei,_

He was walking outside with the rest of squad zero and his King having a pleasant conversation. They had stopped to look at some of the flowers that had been growing but when they had turned around Akira had fallen asleep.

Standing up.

After some panicking he woke back up.

"Whats going on?" They all just looked at him. "Oh well, nevermind. Come on let us carry on our walk."

None of them said anything they just carried on walking.

-x-

Akira was standing in the sky chasing butterflies, once again acting like a child. They didn't comment on it anymore.

Then he stopped and fell out of the sky.

Nimaiya caught him and when they all went to see if he was ok it turns out he just managed to fall asleep while standing in the sky.

As said before sometimes it was just best not to question it.

* * *

**Woah long chapter. I don't like Ichigo's bankai in the manga. I'm sorry but the entire point of his small, slim but strong sword was the fact he could move faster with it.**

**So bakai change as well.**

**This chapter was fun to write for some reason so.. yay!**

**There is also an extra bit at the end.**

**Im sorry Orihime and Chad and all the others! I like you but I had to traumatise Ichigo somehow.**

**Thanks for reading, I will see you in the next chapter!**


	11. Kamigami No Niwa

** Reset then Restart **

**"Shiro-Zangetsu" / "hollowfied vizards"**  
_"Zangetsu-Ossan"_  
_" Other people's zanpakuto talking"_  
"People mind talking to their zanpakuto"  
** " The average hollow speaking" **  
_** "Tensa Zangetsu" ** _

* * *

Chapter 11, Kamigami no niwa,  
Kurosaki Ichigo,  
Ichigo opened his eyes to somewhere he did not recognise. He was laying down on a smooth surface that was radiating small amounts of heat that had been absorbed from the sun, after some examination it turned out to be a clean stone pathway about five metres wide. On the sides of the pathway were many different kinds of flowers and plants neatly organised by type and colour. No leaves littered the floor and none of the plants overhung the pathway by anymore than an inch, it almost looked as if a gardener had only just come past.  
Getting up Ichigo could see over the flowers that had been previously blocking his view. It seemed that I had been randomly placed in the biggest garden to ever exist. The pathways made circles outwards from the centre were there was a pool of clear water filling in the middle circle. Within this area of water was a massive marble statue.  
It was a statue of a lady with long hair and a multi-layered kimono, a junihitoe giving of the air of importance. Every inch of the marble fabric was filled with intricate designs of roses, stars and a large crescent moon on each sleeve. In her hand she held a staff that was taller than the entire statue which was made of gold and sekki sekki stone of all things. It was giving of a lot of reiatsu.  
I walked closer to it and realised that when I had thought it was huge, it really was huge. Just the feet alone where the entire height of the repentance cell.  
When I looked down to see if I was in my soul form or not I realised that I was in my original body scars and all. Except for the fact that I was definitely several feet higher maybe two to three foot taller give or take a few inches.  
In fact the only difference with my body was the fact that I was now tall as fuck and I had a clean shihakusho on.  
"Oi Zangetsu!"  
No answer. But I could still distantly sense them so I saved the panicking for later.  
"Ichigo? What are you doing here?" I startled at the voice that had sounded from behind me, it sounded familiar.  
"Tsuki! Where the hell are we?" Standing next to him I had something to compare my own hight against. I now knew that the body I currently had was exactly the same height as my soul king friend, right down to the centimetre.  
"This place is called Kamigami no niwa, the garden of gods. But I am more interested in how you got here in the first place. You are in an entirely different realm that you shouldn't even know about." Akira looked genuinely confused. Which was how I felt considering I had somehow managed to travel to a different realm in my sleep.  
"Look to be honest with you I am not meant to be able to get here myself, the last time I was here was just over one thousand years ago. We should go somewhere else." Tsuki was panicking, he spoke quickly and his eyes were darting about as if watching out for an attack. He took my hand and began running in a seemingly random direction.  
We had been running for what seemed like half an hour when we came across an area that was not flowers but trees. Tsuki pulled us of the path and after some climbing through bushes and making our way up a tree Ichigo and Tsuki sat down on the branches. We looked as if we had run a marathon through the woods just after rainfall. Our clothes and faces were covered in mud and our long ass hair was a tangled mess of leaves and twigs.  
"What he fuck is going on!?" Ichigo whispered angrily, knowing better than to yell when Tsuki seemed to be trying to hide.  
"I should ask the same thing to you! It should be impossible for me to get here and even more impossible for you to get here. You should also not look like that." Tsuki sounded annoyed and irritated but it seemed to be more out of frustration than anything else. "We could be killed just for being here!"  
Oh. Well now I understood why we were hiding in a tree.  
"So how are we going to get out of here then?"  
Tsuki ran his fingers through his hair, a habit that he had almost instantly picked up from being around me, he was stressed. "Look I.... I don't know. You said you got here in your sleep? Well I think that you're still asleep and that when you wake up we should both return to where we was before."  
"When I wake up?"  
"Yes. In order to have the best defence possible this place was built in a way that is similar to a persons inner world."  
Kisuke would have a field trip with this.  
"So we just need to stay hidden until I wake up."  
"Pretty much." Tsuki said in a bored tone. Ichigo sighed.  
Sounded like fun to him.

* * *

After a few hours,  
There wasn't much space in this tree and with two agitated tall as fuck people it was getting annoying.  
"Will you stop elbowing me Ichigo!"  
"I don't have many places to hold onto here! I don't want to fall! How about you stop kicking me!"  
"Keep losing my footing. How about we both turn around, face each other and grab the branches opposite. No falling of then."  
After some swearing and near falls we managed to face each other with our chins on the others shoulder reaching for the branch that was now in front of them. It worked better as now they were leaning against another person and not air.  
"Oi who's up there? Fucking hell is that you Mumei?" I heard a groan of pure frustration from Tsuki. And Mumei? That was an interesting thing to call someone.  
"You ok?" I whispered to him.  
He whispered back, but it was more to himself than me. "Of all people. Not like she will rat us out but she is so darn annoying!"  
"Yes it's me but im Akira Tsuki now."  
"And he had gained a name! I know you can't give yourself a name so who gave it to you. Was it your time traveling friend up in that tree with you?"  
I was not going to have her call me that for the duration of the conversation however long it was going to be,"Its Kurosaki Ichigo!"  
"You can come down I am the only person around."  
At this we were both pleased. Spending several hours in a tree was no fun at all. We both had small scratches and cuts from the bark and our regeneration had yet to kick in.  
"Fucking finally!"  
"Tsutsu language! I'm guessing you got it from the boy."  
Tsuki rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
"Excuse me for asking but who are you?"  
"I can't tell you yet!" The lady seemed overly joyful and happy. She was wearing a white dress that seemed to be covered in... blood, it was tattered and ripped in many places. Around her wrists and neck was heavy looking chains that seemed to cut into her skin. Her hair was bright gold and hung loosely on her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep red and around her eyes were large black circles of many sleepless nights. She wore no shoes but there were more chains wrapped around her ankles, her sickly pale skin blistered and cut from where they had been in place for so long.  
"You sound like a goddamn zanpakuto spirit."  
"Yes but if I told you who I was now I would get bored! And Tsuki don't you dare tell him!" She jabbed her finger on his chest and was real close to him.  
"I won't!" Tsuki raised his hands in surrender.  
"Ok well..."  
She was cut of by me and Tsuki being teleported to a different location. It was a field of white roses. There was no stars, clouds, moon or sun in the sky, it was pure black.

  
_**~~"Kurosaki Ichigo, Akira Tsuki, You have trespassed into a realm you do not belong leave at once!"~~ ** _

  
We both covered our ears as the voice, or voices as it seemed as if every soul to exist had spoken at once, was far to loud. The sound left my head ringing.The flowers wilted and my nose was assaulted with a smell I knew well. I could smell the strong metallic smell of blood and the smell of decaying bodies.

* * *

  
Ichigo, Awake,  
I opened my eyes to the familiar room on a pile of pillows and blankets. Next to me was Shiro who looked concerned and was trying to shake me awake.  
**"Oi Ichi wake te hell up!"**  
"Don't worry i'm awake."  
In the corner of my eye I noticed Kisuke slowly making his way towards me. "Ichigo are you ok? Your spirits said that you were not in your body nor your inner world. We was very concerned."  
Before Ichigo could answer a senkaimon opened in the same room as them. Out of it came a golden butterfly and Tsuki. He looked just as bad as I did, hair stuck down to his face and an expression of fear over his normally happy features. He was not wearing his normal clothes, he had a normal shihakusho on and a sword in hand.  
"Who are you!" Kisuke had released benihime.  
"Calm down he's fine!" The shopkeeper looked from me to Tsuki a few times before sheathing his sword back in its cane form.  
"Hey Akira please slow down!" From the still open senkaimon came one Kirio Hikifune, "You know your faster than me!" She stood there with her hands on her knees breathing heavily. I felt a little sorry for her.  
"Akira? WAIT A MINUTE YOUR.."  
"Yes I am I know your a smart person so you get to do all the thinking for the problems that have been popping up."  
Kisuke looked depressed that he had just been handed work even though he was an exile.  
"Tsuki!" In show of our normal greeting I proceeded to climb him like a climbing frame until I was seated on his shoulders. Even without his haori he still managed to pull cookies from somewhere. I ate them before Shiro could steal them from me.  
"Now how can I help the soul king?"  
"Well...."  
This delved into a lengthy explanation of what had just happened, neither of us left out our anger with the god darn tree and by the end of it Kisuke had filled seven notebooks with information and to my delight I had consumed many more cookies. During the conversation I learnt many more things that Tsuki had been unable to tell me earlier. Where I believed that he had been holding information out on me it turns out that he was missing large chunks of his memory from anywhere before the creation of the gotei 13.  
"This is certainly interesting. I will look over the information that you have given me and see if I can come up with anything."  
At this Tsuki joined me and Shiro on the pillow pile declaring that he was going to take a nap. I joined him and just hoped that it wouldn't cause any more dimension traveling.

* * *

  
**This is short.**  
**Sorry. I have been busy and I will try to get out a longer chapter next time. But things are happening. Any information on Japanese clothing comes from the wiki and any translated words comes from google translate. I hope you have enjoyed and that my storyline will not be two out of whack for bleach.**  
**Anyways..**  
**See you in the next chapter!**


	12. I'm not anyone important!

**Reset then Restart**

**"Shiro-Zangetsu" / "hollowfied vizards"**

_"Zangetsu-Ossan"_

_**"Other people's zanpakuto talking"** _

_"People mind talking to their zanpakuto"_

**"The average hollow speaking"**

_**"Tensa Zangetsu"** _

* * *

**Just a small side note. I class Ichigo's spirits as Kurosaki's as they are a part of him. This will be the same for other soul reapers such Sode No Shirayuki and Senbonzakura would be Kuchiki's.**

**Side note two. I have coloured the spirit ribbons (I believe that's what their called). Red is for shinigami and white for normal humans as in the anime/manga, Quincy's will have a light blue, Hollows will have black, gods gold and 'special' humans will have a light grey or light red depending on if they are a fullbringer or not.**

**I attempted semicolons. I tried. Please inform me if I have used them correctly so I can improve.**

* * *

_Chapter 12, I'm not anyone important!_

This was an interesting circumstance. What interested him was Akira. He had become interested in him when Ichigo had informed him about the lack of power their King held in soul society. Then the man himself showed up in his room and says that he is missing large portions of his memory. But now he had information he had to keep it secret for his own life.

There was also the fact that Ichigo had somehow managed to get both himself and the soul King into a realm that they did not belong. Kisuke found the way they had ended their story a little suspicious; they had told him that they had come across no one else and that they just left when Ichigo had woken up. This went against the way they were acting. Those two were hiding something and he was going to find out what.

Kirio had threatened his life if he even mentioned the fact that they had come here to the soul society but not before he managed to question everything on his King who carried around nice cookies and takes naps in a strangers house. Hikifune had just put her hand on my shoulder and just shook her head.

There were no words to be said.

He left them in the room, Ichigo and Shiro half laying on Akira's chest Hikifune keeping watch, so he could go call Masaki to let her know that Ichigo was here, safe under his protection.

Maybe...

But today was important as they were going to try and teach Ichigo's friends a way to increase their reiryoku so they could start learning kido spells. Only bakudo for now as attack spells would be far to dangerous for kids their age. Hopefully Ichigo woke up by the time they showed up.

After making a phone call to a slightly worried mother and having been yelled at for not calling earlier, Kisuke managed to gain the privilege of looking after Ichigo for the entire weekend. When this had first happened Ichigo had just shown up after school on a Friday refusing to leave, Masaki had not been pleased that her son had been in his  _corrupting presence_ for more than one day. Then it happened again and again as Ichigo was incredibly stubborn; eventually she stopped complaining as Ichigo seemed to have gained an improved mood, there was also the added bonus of a free science teacher. Even if Ichigo had taught him just as much. According to Ichigo they had become good friends in his timeline so his scientific knowledge was far greater than anyone actually knew. Other Kisuke had also taught him how to hide his thoughts and feeling well with the art of thinking about how situations can play out in multiple ways.

Even if it had happened on accident, Ichigo had many of his personality traits showing how many years they had known each other. The Hybrid had been quite pleased to gain his first and main teacher back. I had been the last person other than Aizen to die in those wars. The only person alive able to help Ichigo in the final battle.

Going back to his room he gathered the items he would need for teaching the spiritually aware children then listened to Hikifune's request.

"Akira is probably going to sleep a while considering both he and the boy seemed to have not gained any sleep dung their little trip. As I can sense other people in this building could you attempt to build a gigai that would make him appear more... normal. Your a smart man I know you will be able to find a way around his reiatsu. Knowing him he will probably just hang around here for a few days regardless of what I say."

"Not a problem! After studying Ichigo I already know what I will need to do. Making a gigai for him will not take me any more than twenty minutes!" Normally something like this would take longer but he had already been working on something similar that could easily be turned into a gigai for the soul King.

"That's good to know, I can not be away for long as soul society will be able to sense me so I am going to head back. I'm sure that Akira will be safe in your hands!" The last sentence sounded like a threat.

"Ok! See you later."

With that she left and Kisuke went of to build a gigai. 

* * *

After a few hours,

**"Ya look like a child Akira!"** Shiro had been mocking Tsuki for several minutes. He did in fact look like a child, with the glow gone he was left with pale yellow hair and surprisingly, bright green eyes. It was amusing how he had three people in his room that looked like children but were actually older.

"Fuck off!" He then proceeded to give us a pout worthy of a child. Everyone in the room burst out laughing; Ichigo had straight up fallen on the floor.

"Well I didn't just decide to torture you for fun! There is purpose for the... age of your gigai." Which was true, there had been many reasons for the child sized gigai. The first was that as a child Akira could hand around Ichigo without any suspicion. The second was that after some research on Ichigo and his other gigais Kisuke found out that the bodies of children could adapt to large reiatsu levels far better than adults, the secret to stuffing an amount of reiatsu so large that you couldn't even sense it into a body was to make it the same as a child's. Adaptable. Sadly Kisuke had yet to work out how to make this the same for an adult form. "Discomfort is normal as it is not the same proportions as your soul body."

"Yea yea, I know about the discomfort. For the previous statement im aware of that as well. It's one of the reasons I returned Ichigo's memories and full power at the age I did."

Well at least he was smart. Kisuke continued with the days plans which included teaching actual children and trying to turn Keigo into a shinigami, if this went the same as the last time, a vizard.

Keigo was going to be the hardest person to teach for one reason, in the past-future Ichigo had almost fully replaced Keigo's reiatsu with his own after an attack by the bounts.

When I asked him what the bounts were he said he couldn't remember, they were irrelevant.

But that meant that they had to create the same effect by almost killing the boy. Due to Shiro's nature of infecting people with hollowfication like a disease it was possible to awaken shinigami powers in someone that formally had no shinigami relations; Shiro had become a part of Ichigo, had become Zangetsu, he was now partly shinigami as well.

Kisuke was planning to drain Keigo's reiatsu to near non-existent levels which was highly dangerous then do the medical procedure of sharing reiatsu.

Which was why he needed the equipment.

"Hey, Urahara-san where are you?" It sounded like the kids were here if the voice calling for him was any clue.

"Im here!" He skipped into the room parading around with his usual goofy smile.

"Is Kurosaki-kun here?" Orihime was always first to ask about him if Ichigo was not at his own home.

**"Ye aibou is 'ere."** Shiro wandered into the room with Ichigo who was carrying Akira on his back, if Kisuke was to take a guess he would say that being pushed into such a small gigai was incredibly painful causing difficulties with walking. His pained expression from every time Ichigo moved seemed to prove this.

"Have you gained another friend Ichigo?" Yoruichi had not been informed about the soul king so she was just as clueless as everyone else.

"Yep!" Ichigo had answered instantly, it seemed that it was something that he believed himself. Akira looked surprised that Ichigo would think of him as a friend. He also appeared to be rather happy at the fact even if he didn't show it on his face for more than a second.

After getting over his shock the soul king introduced himself,"Hello im Akira Tsuki." He then ducked his head behind Ichigo's. The soul king was shy!

"Well then we can't hang around today lots to do!" With that Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai picked up the kid between them letting the two Kurosaki's make their own way own with Akira, AKA leaping from great heights while still in their bodys just to scare the shit out of Orihime because they still find that amusing.

"Kurosaki-Kun! Are you ok!" As seen here with her running over to them and patting them down as if they might be hiding injuries.

**"Ay we're fine ge' of me!"** After a few more pat downs she stopped.

"Oi Shi come here and stab Keigo for me would you?"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME!"

**"Ya heard te man**   **ima stab ya. Don't worry it won' do too much damage, ya will be fine a ta end of it."**  Once Kisuke had knocked the confused boy out of his body he then proceeded to stab Keigo straight threw the chest where his chain of fate was then chucked him down the large hole.  **"Jus' a peice of advice from me! Ya remember wha' those ribbons were? Well shinigami have red, normal humans have white, quincy's 'ave light blue an' hollows a black one!"**

"Kurosaki-Kun why did your hollow half do that?" Orihime was in a constant state of concern with the amount of things the Kurosaki's managed to cause with Kisuke.

No one mentions the incident with bin bags, oxygen and acetylene. Not had caused all three of them to receive a lecture from Masaki. That didn't mean that they stopped causing trouble.

"The reason Shiro did that will be found out in... three hours!" This was something he knew from experience, one of the things he was tasked with during the war was hollowfying the higher ranked members of the gotei, anyone with bankai and anyone beyond healing. Turns out that if you hollowfy someone near death they can sometimes be saved.

"Ok... if your sure Kurosaki-Kun!"

Once Akira had gotten used to his body they went and did whatever over somewhere else, fighting each other and trying to get Ichigo to manage kido safely. Yoruichi went and kidnapped Tatsuki once she realised that she liked hand to hand combat, Mizuiro ended up in a debate with Kisuke as he seemed to have a good brain in his head and Tessai dealt with teaching Orihime about reiatsu usage, defence spells and healing.

* * *

Yoruichi,

She was suspicious. Kisuke had been  _very_ friendly towards Ichigo's friend Akira who had appeared from thin air. She knew Akira was not in any of Ichigo's classes or clubs; the fact he could see her was also odd. He had no spiritual pressure at all but when he looked at her it felt like she had an entire hall of people focused on her, the same as Ichigo. As if his presence was something far more than his body showed.

Yoruichi had always disliked it when Ichigo put his focus on her, when he just sort of stared to the very essence of her soul to pull apart her thoughts and arrange them to what he knew.

He always found out what he wanted to know. She felt as if he knew more about her than she knew about herself.

It was different to when Kisuke used his scientific mind to pick apart her ideas or beliefs to see her reasoning, when he did it he didn't do that stare, the one Ichigo did but not his spirits. The one his new friend was capable of. Where their eyes would just sort of focus and they just didn't blink.

Yoruichi had never seen someone other than those two who could go hours without blinking once they found something to focus on.

It was unnatural.

But back to Kisukes actions, the man had seemed concerned about the pain Akira had seemed to be in for around ten minutes that was so severe he had to be carried around. Her friend had given the small boy tea with his best healing and pain killer remedies in it, give away far more sweets to him than he normally would as to not affect someone elses child. Kisuke had dressed the boy in comfortable but expensive silks when the clothes he was wearing had gotten destroyed and even let him near his projects!

For some reason this boy got the same treatment as Ichigo had suddenly gained one day.

_Weird._

"Yoruichi-sensai are you alright there? It seemed that little Tatsuki had noticed her distraction.

"Yes im fine just been thinking about something today is all." All of Ichigo's friends had also seemed to gain his good speach making conversation easier, their class teachers must have had to change their entire curriclum over the things Ichigo caused. She had witnessed conversations Kisuke and Ichigo would have over the Kurosaki dinner table shocking the entire table as they would move over so many different subject that no one was keep up with it.

It had become rather amusing to spark up some random subject and just let the two go at it. Some times they would just move into another language entirely. ALWAYS ONE THEY DIDN'T KNOW! If she had any say in it she would say that they were 100% hiding something. When she asked just how many languages they spoke they had just answered with "Many."

_Helpful._

Had to be more than ten.

Everyone liked to come along and watch whenever they decided to spar. Where Kisuke was meant to teach Ichigo the job had already been done. Zangetsu had done a good job if Ichigo could wipe the floor with Kisuke's face. Ichigo was truely a scary boy; She would not want to be on his bad side.

"Yoruichi-sensei!"

"Ah sorry."

* * *

Keigo,

For once in his life he was a little angry.

No warning just stabbed and then thrown in a very large hole. Then he had been binded with Kido, thinking back to previous conversations about reiatsu he attempted to meditate. He had always struggled to sit still but if it meant getting out of the pit he would do it.

Keigo had not expected to feel a falling sensation and open his eyes to somewhere he had never seen in his life but somehow felt as familiar as his own home.

Gravity seemed to be a foreign concept as he was on the ground on a floating island with what appeared to be other floating islands. Some of them were upside down. When he threw a stone into the air it went flying upwards; when this was repeated the stone came back down so hard it dented the ground he was stood on. There were many things the islands contained: forests, mountains, villages, cities, water and volcanoes. In the air were orbs of water that floated around.

His head was a bit mad.

"Hello, it seems that I have been aided into creation by your hybrid friend."

WHAAA... NO. They did not.

"Who are you?"

"********* ******"

They did. Fuckers. Now he knew exactly where he was and who this person was.

"They fucking did it didn't they."

"Yup. Your not one for swearing..."

"I'm going to gut them, all three of them."

"Ok, i'm always here to help."

"Thank you."

His apparent zanpakuto spirit looked like someone had turned murder into a person and then taught them anger management and meditation. With wild shoulder length spiky brown hair and deep red eyes, the man had a strong build and a hole going straight through his chest. His clothes looked as if they had been shredded and then been thrown into a puddle of mud, blood and other things he looked completely mad.

Except for the fact he looked like the calmest man to exist who was sitting down properly making tea... he looked over at me and smiled nicely, it was not a Shiro smile but a genuinely nice smile.

What in the name of everything spirit related had the world handed him this time.

Come sit with me we have some time before we are forced to act, you found your way here rather quickly we might as well have some tea.

"...Sure..."

Fuck this.

* * *

Akira,

He had been surprised when Ichigo had so quickly said that he considered him a friend, it had sounded honest to, as if he had never thought anything else. For some unknown reason this had caused some sort of warm feeling in his chest, he found that he liked it. Labeling it happiness he stored it in his memory, he had experienced this feeling more than once since meeting Ichigo.

Ichigo's group seemed nice, many spiritually aware humans and people he had witnessed be unfairly exiled. He had always wished that he could have done something about what had happened that day, he had tried as well. Never would he admit to the hidden money and food left behind, addresses of places with cheap fee's for staying and newsletters and history books on events that had happened in the world of the living. To going down to soul society once and tampering with files when they had almost been found within their first year of exile.

For all that he was a King he had no power over his people.

And his guard knew, they understood his quiet fury, his anger. They had the same feeling as he did. The uselessness of being unable to do anything.

For reasons he could not remember he knew there was consequences for going against the rules that had been set. By who he did not know. But he was aware of what they were.

The gigai that had been made for him still hurt, lances of pan shooting through his nerves at every small movement. But it was far better at least now he was capable of walking by himself and after a few more minutes, fighting. Urahara had kindly handed him one of his experiments he called a zanpakuto gigai. A gigai that allowed the full use of a zanpakuto while one was still in their body.

Unless the zanpakuto belonged to either himself, Ichigo or the Soutaichou Yamamoto. Not even Shikai was possible. Oh well he at least liked the feeling of his own sword in his hands, a part of his own fake created soul.

Ichigo had always been one for family, not a surprise considering he is a Shiba, always protecting them and thinking of them first, accepting the small pieces of affection he was given and giving bored looks at his fathers antics.

There were times Akira wished to know what it felt like to have family.

He quickly rid his head of depressing thoughts for he was with Ichigo. Right now he was having fun.

Akira most certainly did leap at Ichigo at the sound of an explosion and he most certainly did not cling to him like a frightened cat. " The hell was that?!"

"That, was Keigo. I should probably run."

With a completely flat voice he stated,"He tries anything and I will gut him with my hands." Which was honest, now he had a friend nothing was getting to him, he would quiet happily kill his army first.

With a small chuckle he received a couple of pats on the head and a,"Im sure there will be no need for gutting people but i'm not the judge of that now am I."

He carried on clinging to Ichigo.

"Guess your staying there?"

A nod.

"Though so." Ichigo somehow managed to shunpo without falling over to the added weight on one side.

"ICHIGO! WHERE ARE YOU AND SHIRO I AM GOING TO GUT YOU TWO."

"NOT IF I GUT YOU FIRST!"

Ichigo just sighed at them having nothing to add to their argument. Everyone else in the room tried to calm it down, other than Urahara, he seemed to be forever on Ichigo's side.

"YOU TRY ANYTHING AND I'LL PUT YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BASEMENT!"

"AS IF YOU COULD! YOU COULDN'T EVEN WALK HALF AN HOUR AGO, ICHIGO HAD TO CARRY YOU AROUND!"

Tsuki then proceeded to grab Keigo by the ankle, throw him into the basement wall and then reattach himself to Ichigo.

"OW!"

Ichigo looked down at me with an amused expression, "Really?" Once again he sighed and then laughed a little.

"He was going to attack you... he deserved it." Akira mumbled.

"Right. If you say so."

Tatsuki watched with just as much amusement as Ichigo; it was not often that Keigo was angry, perhaps never. But unlike Ichigo she was also concerned. "Try not to kill him we have to go to school on Monday." She looked sad as if this school was a bad thing.

"Eh, he'll be fine."

For the comment Ichigo received a raised eyebrow and a,"Well unlike you we can't stay for long so we have to go. See ya on Monday."

"See you."

* * *

During the night in the guest room,

After talking with Kisuke it was decided that they would share one of the rooms in the shoten in case something happened. He did not want to risk upsetting squad zero.

The lights had been turned off; they were both tired. Looking over at the dark shape that was Ichigo he asked what had been on his mind during the day. "Hey Ichigo, you speak of this place you call school. What is it?"

"Education hell."

"Why do so many people go there?" I was genuinely confused, the only thing that he knew of that was called a school was the academy in seireitei (whatever it was called he would never remember). But it seemed that unlike the academy children were required to attend it.

"Because it is illegal for children to not attend unless they are homeschooled otherwise I would have freed myself a long time ago. It is a place to learn, it's where we learn how to speak, write, do maths and about the world."

Akira could make sense of why he called it a hell now, he had already attended school. Had already had the same classes with the same teachers and the same lessons. It must be boring.

"Your required to go?"

"Sadly yes."

"Could you tell me what you do in a school?"

A look from Ichigo showed that he knew exactly what he was planning. With that he started his explanation.

* * *

_**Stories of the weekend,** _

Urahara,

He was just minding his own thing when there was a knock at his door. "Can I come in? Its Akira."

"Sure!"

Akira walked in and whispered a request for me, "Could you forge some documents?"

* * *

Ichigo,

Akira had never been in a normal kitchen before, he asked for a drink and I had answered with, "There is probably something in the kitchen."

After ten minutes had passed I decided to go look for him.

I found Akira sat on the floor with his head on his knee's.

"WHERE ARE THE CUPS!?"

"In the cupboard."

"WHAT ONE!?"

"The kitchen cupboard."

"FUCK YOU TO!"

* * *

Akira,

Ichigo had taken him to buy something known as a milkshake. He also bought me cookie dough, chocolate, many sweets and clothes that normal people wear.

We had left the shopping the centre we had two pairs of sunglasses, many hair ties, one hoodie, three jumpers, two pairs of trousers and five tops. There was also trainers, socks, a wristwatch, gloves, scarf, hat and sleeping clothes.

Ichigo carried all of it ignoring all the weird looks we got from literally everyone else.

Kisuke was then forced to organise it all while we filled the dishwasher with normal sink soap and turned it on. Geta-boshi had to clean up all the bubbles that caused; the entire road had been filled with the things.

Ichigo, Monday, School,

It was a normal day of school after a not so normal weekend. Or so I thought.

"Hello! We have a new student today, one of Ichigo's cousins is going to be staying for a while so he is joining this school for a temporary amount of time."

Wait what? Since when...

"Hello im Akira Tsuki. Its nice to meet you all." He sent a chilling smile in my direction promising hell if I said anything.

It was definitely a perfectly normal Monday morning.

By the end of the day the teacher was on the verge of a breakdown. Both Ichigo and Tsuki was far to much for her to handle on her own.

_How did he get away with calling himself Ichigo's cousin,_

One thing that was well known was that Akira Tsuki, the soul King, looked like a Shiba; it could be debatable that he was actually related to them as he had given large portions of his power to the first Shiba.

It was where the common large amounts of reiatsu came from.

Perhaps Tsuki could get away with calling himself Ichigo's brother without suspicion?

_Shopping centre,_

He had almost managed to lose Ichigo twice with the size of the place. Everyone there did not notice the two 'children' so they kept walking between the two.

"Hey Ichigo?"

And he lost him.

Send help.

* * *

_Kisuke hates sugar highs,_

When the two adult looking children had come back from their shopping trip he could instantly tell that they had eaten a lot of sugar. They had been running around; the soul king ordered him to organise all of their shopping! Then they caused a bubbly mess.

He hated sugar highs.

"Geta-boshi can we stick pink unicorn stickers all over the house of that grumpy old man next door?"

"Leave me alone!"

"That means yes!"

"No!"

They would kill him before Aizen could get to him.

* * *

_Clingy Tsuki,_

Tsuki had glued himself to Ichigo.

_Literally._

After several hours he had gotten bored of having to carry around Tsuki so he grabbed some glue and glued himself to me.

For fuck sake.

He wasn't so bad though...

* * *

_Uryu and Tsuki,_

"Cousin, I am your only cousin. Your only living one that is. Who is he?"

"He's not my cousin. just leave him to it. There is no stopping him."

Uryu just stared, he knew that I could stop him if I really wanted.

* * *

_Oxy-Acetylene,_

Kisuke and Ichigo waited. They had gotten a bin bag and filled it with oxygen and acetylene. When everyone was inside the Kurosaki house for their annual meet up they held the lighter under the bag and ran.

Those inside the house did not know what was going on, all they had heard was an explosion. So had the rest of the road. Everyone was outside.

If you mix oxygen and acetylene and heat it up it explodes.

Kisuke and Ichigo made sure before hand that no damage would be caused.

* * *

**Eh, That was long. I tried new things, I probably failed.**

**See ya in the next chapter.**


	13. For we must continue forwards.

**Reset then Restart**

**"Shiro-Zangetsu" / "hollowfied vizards"**

_"Zangetsu-Ossan"_

_**"Other people's zanpakuto talking"** _

_"People mind talking to their zanpakuto"_

**"The average hollow speaking"**

_**"Tensa Zangetsu"** _

* * *

_Chapter 13, For we must continue forwards,_

Forward, block, stab, dodge, slice, repeat. Over and over and over, ignore the clothes stuck to our body from drying blood. Ignore the faces of the people you may have spoken to here or there, given training tips to, knowing that they were going to be sent to there deaths not long afterwards anyways. Hold those dear to you as they breathe their last breaths. Listen to the words they give you before they leave. Never mentioning the increasing nauseous smell of death and decay.

Who was it this time? The girl that had just left the academy and should be training to become a seated officer, maybe a lieutenant or the one you had been so close to you consider them family.

Repeat.

Repeat.

Repeat.

Wake up.

Check the time, 1:47am. He flopped back down onto his bed breathing heavy breathes trying to get the buzzing in his ears and his spinning head to stop so he could get up and change, his clothes soaked with the sweat of yet another nightmare.

Looks like another trip to Urahara's or he could just stay here and sit awake on his bed. Getting up he tried to balance himself on his shaky legs feeling weakness try to threaten him to sit back down. The rest of the world was silent, some rays of moonlight filtering through his curtains. After a change of clothes he left his body on the bed looking at his starry ceiling.

It had been a project with Shinji, Love and Rose. The four of them had painted his ceiling to look like space with many bright stars and colourful galaxies. He personally liked it, many of his spiritually aware friends had been surprised when he had stated that he wanted it painted like that when they had asked. It had been an attempt to cheer him up out of one of his bouts of depression, his entire room had been repainted, given a new carpet and all furniture replaced with things that were new and expensive. Everyone had given some money towards it.

At least he had a desk chair now.

Getting out of his body he jumped out of the window, Akira was still with Urahara and would be for the rest of the week. Once he had found out how interesting the living world was compared to the realm he was forever stuck in he became determined to stay as here as long as possible. It was an amusing sight to watch Urahara panic around someone he didn't know how to act around.

But back to the sleeping problems. Plans were to go out and violently murder some hollows then go and bother geta-boshi with his life problems.

**"King ya don't normally go botherin' others wit' ya problems when ya can help it so wha's te difference wit' geta-boshi?"**

"You witnessed what happens when i didn't talk to anyone, I promised you didn't I? Well I don't break a promise. The least I can do is go talk to the candy scientist if it eases your minds." Both Zangetsu's had given their opinions on Ichigo's lack of relying on anybody multiple times. They had shoved the proof out into the open where it couldn't be ignored and told him to stop being an idiot.

**"Ya don't change do ya?"**

"Only a little. I'm most certainly more violent than I was before for one." As proved by he hollow he just pushed his arm through, shattering the mask and covering Ichigo in the contents of it's head. More darn blood as if he hadn't seen enough of it.

"This fucking stuff is everywhere! Kill a hollow, blood, Your friends are killed, more blood. You have a friendly spar, still more god damn fucking blood! For the love of all things holy why?"

**"Ya di' just shove ya han' through its head... Anyway ya can't say anythin' until ya see te state ya inner worl' is in."**

"My inner world?"

**"Considerin' ya ain't paid us a visit for te last 15 years all I ca' say is tha' it's pretty fuckin' bad."**  Which he would just have to take Shiro's word for, after that incident he refused to go into his inner world and see what chaos had been unleashed in there.

On the edge of his senses he realised that someone was standing under one of the parks trees. Even without the glowing hair and eyes being there the man was still easily noticeable to Ichigo considering how easy it was for him to sense his friend. "Ichi what are you doing?" A new habit of Tsuki's was calling me Ichi. At least he hadn't called him berry-tan. Yet. Not that Ichigo could complain he got away with calling him Tsu.

"Violently killing things. Then going to Urahara's."

"Well that's enough killing for today I think. We are going to Urahara's now." It seemed that I didn't have a choice in the matter as I was promptly dragged to the small candy store.

"We are going to drag blood onto geta-boshi's floor.  _Again_."

"Whatever he can clean it."

"Good point he's lazy."

Tsuki gave a small laugh at this, "Exactly my point Ichigo. Lesson one from the soul king, never do what someone else wants and always make other people do your bidding."

We both heard the clack of those wooden sandals on the floor and the snap of a fan, "What's this about me being lazy? And you have gotten blood all over my clean floor!"

"Bath."

Wait what was he going to do? I looked over my shoulder at him to attempt to work out the intentions of the child like King. I didn't succeed. I soon found out though as he pulled of his thick winter haori Kisuke had gotten him for the cooling weather and slung me over his shoulder. Even if he was child sized he still managed to do that. Then proceeded to where the bathroom was and threw me in a bath full of hot water and bubbles.

Here I was expecting to be frozen but nope. Just a nice warm bath with bubbles. And a bath it was. As to allow many people to use it at once Kisuke had made it big enough to fit ten people and its pipes were connected to the healing springs below to allow for healing without going down into the basement to do so.

"When was the last time you washed. And not those one minute ice cold showers you have to preserve the huge amounts of water your allowed to use but an actual warm bath lasting for more than five minutes. Your hair is beyond greasy and you reek." He did not look happy with me at all.

"Like... five years ago? Not including the time I spent without my memories... twenty or so years." More unimpressed looks from both Kisuke and Tsuki this time.

"Well first you  _will_  enjoy your bath. Then you will go into your inner world. Lesson two from the soul king, STOP NEGLECTING YOURSELF!" Never had I truly seen him angry on a subject that was not my adventures in war or Aizen and Yhwach. But to say that Tsuki was pissed would be a great understatement. "The last time you chose to eat properly of your own free will?"

Ichigo looked down at the water that was becoming increasingly more interesting. "Fourteen years..."

Tsuki carried on in this direction of prodding with my skills in self care. "When was the last time you actually did something for yourself just because you wanted to?"

"Twelve years... Give or take, could be longer."

I received a whack round the head, Kisuke looked more than mildly concerned and was probably plotting how to change that. Tsuki had already planned though as he suddenly jumped into the bath and started a fight, with bubbles.

**"Oi don't leave me out!"** Shiro materialised and jumped on both of them.

Kisuke looked increasingly more lost,"I'm not sure if this is a bath or a war zone." I threw the soap bar at him.

"Score! One point to me I hit him in the face!"

"Oi aibou is laughing!" And I was. It was rare but I was, I could feel the lightness in my heart and the slight ache in my chest for laughing so much. Here I was clothes soaked, covered in bubbles and laughing like the child I looked like. God if it didn't feel nice to just have some fun for once.

"Look Ichigo I know that you still need to train but at the moment there is no war going on. Have fun. Stop being depressed. The future will not change for the better if you walk towards it broken. Spend some time to heal for heaven's sake." Woah a sudden speech from Tsuki! But he was surprised. No one had told him that he could stop, that he could breathe and do his own thing. Not even my own spirits, it had never even come across our own minds. It felt wrong to decide it myself but if someone else was to tell him then... It didn't feel so bad. Zangetsu had been stunned into a silence just like my own and all three of us just stopped. We sat there completely still and reevaluated what the hell we were doing. Because Tsuki was right. Even though Aizen and Ywatch was alive they currently wasn't going to act. I was safe. Just for now nothing was going to try and kill me, no need to look out for his friends reiatsu every night to see if they were under attack.

Because they wouldn't be. Not yet.

"Hey it's ok." Ichigo then realised that he was crying. All of a sudden it hit him, everyone was  _alive_. No one was currently fighting in that dreaded day in and day out battle that we called war. Akira put his hand on my shoulder to break me out of my thought, when I looked I saw that he was being honest. I looked to Kisuke he nodded at me. For the first time since his invasion into Seireitei to save Rukia he properly relaxed.

**"Tha's... fine? Ta stop? Can we?"** Shiro was near on silent, one of his rare moments of being afraid to act. It was then that both Akira and Kisuke looked pissed. Even the hollow of the three felt this way.

Unknown to Ichigo the two vowed to make sure that nothing like this would ever happen again; soul society would never bring a child into their own wars. Anyone who dared to do anything to Ichigo would suffer a slow and painful death.

"Yes, you can relax. Do your own thing because no one is going to stop you." Then Kisuke surprised me further when he sat down behind me and started the slow process of brushing through and washing my hair. It felt nice as Kisuke massaged his head at the same time. "You have such nice hair but you always end up with blood in it." While Kisuke was massaging his head he came across many knots even after brushing it that were shown every time the man's hands abruptly stopped because they got stuck. "Do you even brush this?" A small amount of curiosity hidden in his voice.

"Sometimes. Takes up time that I could be using to do other things."

"Like the moping I found you doing?" Tsuki often seemed to find his pain amusing.

"I wasn't moping! I was keeping the hollow population down to respectable levels."

"Right of course."

"Tsu?"

"Yup."

"Where did you learn sarcasm."

"Shiro."

"I can tell."

* * *

After the bath which included many more jabs at Ichigo's skill at looking after himself they sat around the table while Ichigo went into his inner world for the first time since Rukia's death.

Feeling the common and well known sensation of falling stop he opened his eyes and was shocked at the difference but not surprised at the fact that it was in fact different. Standing on the side of one of his inner worlds many skyscrapers the wind blowing his long hair over his face he looked around at all the changes. Many of the buildings had fallen down reduced to piles of rubble and glass, tall spires of steel protruding from the ground. Those that had not fallen were lined with thick branches of ice the once calm area's of water that had once laid at the bottom had been replaced with raging rivers of blood, the metallic smell of death assaulting my nose, they crashed against the skyscrapers attempting to knock them down. Covering his entire world were thick blankets of snow. The sky was night with thick near black clouds that spread above him causing thunder and lightning, but no rain.

There was only one area in his inner world that still had its previous calm. That was where his worlds replica of the Kurosaki clinic sat. Around the building was a ten meter thick dome of reiatsu and ice that would only open to let him pass through.

Within the dome the clinic looked like it would on a winters day with slowly falling fluffy white snow from the small amounts of white clouds at the top, the pond of water was clear and the blood river did not reach into this space.

**"Yo aibou."** Shiro was doing his usual energetic wave (I swear he was more Shiba than I am) and Zangetsu-Ossan did his polite nod.

It seemed that he had found a pole to stick into the ground within the safety bubble as he was currently stood atop it. Within the bubble was his inner worlds only tree and Ossan was under it like the tree loving person he was.

"Has she woken up?" Moving to a different subject as no one wanted to address the elephant that was Ichigo's mental state.

"Not yet. She has been placed within the houses guest room." Ossan said sorrowfully, everyone knew that Zangetsu-Ossan and Sode No Shirayuki got on very well.

Sode No Shirayuki had been in his inner world for the entirety of the fifteen years he had not been.

Rukia had died to save his life.

Rukia had died giving away a part of her own soul to Ichigo.

Rukia had died without her Zanpakuto.

* * *

15 years Ago, Ichigo,

"KARIN! YUZU! DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO THEM!" Ichigo was begging them, Aizen to just leave his sisters alone. Not that he would but at this point anything would be better than this.

Aizen smiled his cruel empty smile at me and spoke, "No. Ichigo you will watch as I remove everything which holds you back." He then ordered Nnoitra to act.

First Karin who was screaming for me to just run, leave them there and run. He couldn't move at all. His sisters body broken with the bones of her neck protruding through her skin. Hollow eyes looking back at him, accusing him. Then Yuzu with her sweet smile that was like her mothers, told him that at least she would be able to go join those that we had lost.

"Hey Karin had been so guilty and depressed about Toshiro, she can apologize like she wanted to now."

Nnoitra cut of her head and threw it at the ground in front of me, more blood. Again and again. Yuzu's blood this time, sticking his fringe down to his face.

"Now get up Ichigo, fight, do you worst. Realise that you will never win just like those around you have."

I looked up at him his words just distant echoes in the back of my mind.

"Eh?"

**"ICHIGO KILL HIM! TAKE THEM ALL APART AND THROW THEM INTO HELL! HOW DARE THEY TOUCH THEM! LAUGH AND SMILE AT US! REMOVE THEM SO THEY ARE NEVER SEEN AGAIN!"** In my mind I heard my hollows collapse and sudden whine of pain. Why? Didn't he want to destroy everything I ever cared about? I then realised what the cause was for the hollows whining and rocking back and forth within my mind. He was trying to keep his instincts in check.

**"Hey king please... do something."** Was he in pain? Ichigo did not register the crashing within his mind and the panicked calls from Zangetsu as his inner world started to fall apart.

Black started to crawl across my vision, his hollow was losing the battle with his instincts but Ichigo could not bring himself to care. He had failed. He embraced the loss of control with a happy sadness, he did not want to be able to think and watch what had just happened before him.

_"It's ok just let go of it. Im tired hollow. No... let me call you Shiro."_

**"Ok. Thank you."**

He closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness.

When he opened them again Aizen was gone and the small amounts of body left near Ichigo was guessed to be Nnoitra. His eyes felt heavy and every movement was slow and sluggish.

"Ichigo!" He slowly turned his head towards the source of the sound.

"Rukia?" She stopped when she saw what was near me and gave a small gasp putting her hand to her face. Rukia had started crying, she had been close to the twins.

He took a few steps towards her and collapsed, his legs not able to handle his weight any longer. Each limb was filled with numbness and shaking.

"ICHIGO! Are you alright? Let's get you to the forth!"

"Rukia there dead! He killed them in front of me, Yuzu was so peaceful. They told me to run!" He was crying and laughing, covered in blood of others put together with how he was acting he could only guess that he looked like an entire new level of insane.

Warm arms wrapped around me and I felt a familiar pressure in my chest. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh, it's ok. Do you forget? Our spirit ribbons have been stitched together with our powers from that very first day, I can sense what is going on within your soul. If you keep this up you will die." What was she doing. Wait... NO nonono not her please not her. Her black Shihakusho started to fade to white.

"Look after her for me will you, I know that you are no longer capable of loving someone but know that I love you Ichigo, win this for us will you? At least tell them I died fighting, I would not want you to suffer because of my own choice." She raised her hand to my face and placed her forehead against my own her cool temperature felt nice against the feverish heat of my own body. She gently brushed her hand through my hair pushing it back so she could see my eyes. "Goodbye Ichigo."

With that she became still and I felt Sode No Shirayuki join Shiro and Zangetsu, patching up what was left of my soul. The sky mourned the loss of three souls so kind, rain hitting against my face as I once again lost those close to me, this time someone who had been guest in my own soul. A perk from once handing me her powers.

"RUKIA!"

* * *

Present time, Ichigo,

Shaking his head of such thoughts Ichigo continued to look around.

Sode No Shirayuki was the cause of the great amounts of snow and ice present. She was the one who had stopped his soul from completely falling apart putting herself into a comatose state. There was a chance that Shirayuki would never be able to be wielded as a zanpakuto again considering how she had been torn from her wielder causing damage to her very core. Ichigo didn't even know if she would ever wake up.

Ichigo had never told anyone the cause of Rukia's death. He felt like a coward.

**"King don't."** A common reminder. Don't. Don't think about those things. Don't save that person we will die, don't stop moving forwards.

He hated the word.

"Has she gained any reiatsu at all since coming here?"

At this Ossan perked up a bit, must be good knews then. "Yes she has. A few years ago she had only been losing reiatsu but the energy released from the time travel seems to have done something. Since then her reiatsu level has been slowly increasing."

**"Woul' ya look at tha', 'e spoke many words withou' it bein' a speech or in riddles!"**

"So he did." Ossan wasn't the most talkative of people and usually spoke in what Shiro had dubbed his riddle speech.

"How long had my inner world been in such a state?" He could guess to an exact time but he wanted confirmation.

**"Since i' started ta break. It's scary ta think tha' we would be a lil more tha' unstable wit'out Shirayuki."**

A sentiment that was shared between all three of them.

"Well I guess we could try some kaido on her?"

Ossan nodded happily.

* * *

Tsuki,

He was concerned. Still. Probably would be for the rest of Ichigo's life. His friend was absolutely crazy pulling weird shit all the time. But he did not like seeing what Ichigo had been doing, something that he had noticed was how violent Ichigo got when he was upset and frustrated. This could include his friends if it got to bad so it had to be dealt with quickly. Sometimes his allies managed to tip him a little to far; there was many shinigami that had died to his hand.

There was also those very faint almost unnoticeable lines on his body. It was probably something to do with the time travel, Tsuki could only hope that it wouldn't become to visible before Rukia's arrival.

Ichigo's absence from his inner world was shown by his shifting and slight groans at stiff legs. Small streams of moonlight come in through the window, his eyes reflected an icy blue.

"You was in there a while, is everything alright?"

Ichigo seemed a little uncomfortable and looked very tired, sadness creeping into his eyes once again. Despite this he shared anyways. "I'm fine, it has just changed a lot is all. It was strange."

"Makes sense you change and your inner world will to."

"I know. Just feels weird." Ichigo seemed honestly uncomfortable at the change, it was understandable as Tsuki could guess that the change would not be subtle and would probably be a little jarring to witness. "It seems that even my inner world has a thing for blood." Ah that was probably why. Ichigo had seen a god awful amount of the stuff.

Akira couldn't say that Ichigo hated blood it just reminded him of things best left forgotten. Ichigo huffed and got up, made tea, paced around the room, sat back down and thumped his head against the table. Twice.

"Your going to damage your head Ichi."

"Shut up Tsu. My head is already damaged."

"What happened?"

He huffed again and looked at me keeping his chin rested on the table. "Shirayuki still hasn't woken up."

Shirayuki? He searched his memory for a Shirayuki. Ah young Kuchiki's zanpakuto, Sode No Shirayuki. But why would Ichigo have her?

My confusion must have shown on my face as Ichigo quickly explained the circumstances. "At one point during the war when... uh... my sisters... well. Ya know. Well my inner world started to fall apart." Ichigo then sat up properly and took a deep breath his voice shaky,"Rukia's cause of death was not from an attack but from saving me By placing Shirayuki in my soul it stopped my death but... it killed her." At the end of his explanation Ichigo placed his head in his hands and sobbed.

Akira was never good at knowing how to act with other people's emotions. He just took a random guess on what he should do and sort of... awkwardly hugged him. It worked and Ichigo seemed to calm down a bit. Tsuki knew that Rukia and Ichigo had been close, best of friends Rukia had probably loved him but she knew that Ichigo had long ago forgotten how to love. The only type of love he knew was his love for family and his zanpakuto spirits. But that was all.

"What have I just walked into?" Kisuke wandered into the room confused as to what had happened between the two. It was not everyday that you say a time traveler break down crying in your living room being confronted by the Soul King. Only Akira and Ichigo.

Tsuki turned and glared at the man, "Nothing is happening here, ignore us." He then gave Urahara a dismissal by waving his hand slightly.

"Yoruichi! Where are you I have been dismissed from my own home!" The speech was accompanied with a very Shiba looking flailing of arms and running about. It seemed that what Urahara was doing was working as Ichigo started to laugh.

"Hey we don't need you to start acting like goat face now!"

"Stop being depressed then!" Urahara pointed his closed fan at Ichigo.

"Ok I can at least try."

* * *

**Rukia no! I managed to make myself sad. Why do I do this.**

**See ya in the next chapter! -Luna**


	14. The day I met a Shinigami.

**Reset then Restart**

**"Shiro-Zangetsu" / "hollowfied vizards"**

_"Zangetsu-Ossan"_

_**"Other people's zanpakuto talking"** _

_"People mind talking to their zanpakuto"_

**"The average hollow speaking"**

_**"Tensa Zangetsu"** _

* * *

_Chapter 14, The day I met a Shinigami,_

Ichigo (Age 10/40), Gargantua

It had been a year since Urahara had met Tsuki who had then shown up multiple times since then.

He was on his way to Hueco Mundo after deciding that now was a good time to start changing things. Entering resurreccion he left the gargantua, his feet hitting the sandy floor. Ichigo was far to close to Las Noches for his comfort but he had to be here, using pesquisa he looked for the two people he knew were still wandering the desert. Sensing them he took of in that direction with the low boom of sonido being the only sign that someone had just been there.

As he made his was forwards more and more hollow corpses appeared around him, the growing piles proof that he was going to the right place. After a while he spotted those he had been looking for.  **"Hey you two!"** Those who had just heard the voice quickly turned their heads to the source of the sound.

"Leave before you die! We do not wish to harm you." Starrk was panicking, I had always felt sorry for the man who had to endure so much loneliness. Lilynette was clinging to the man in fear.

He answered the pair calmly continuing his path towards them **,"It's ok you cannot kill me."**

"But look around us, they all died thinking the same!" It seemed that Starrk was going to be doing all of the talking.

I lowered my reiatsu to a level they could sense then quickly let it rise back up. They looked at me with understanding and a small amount of happiness.  **"You cannot do anything to me, I wish to tell you of some things and ask for your help. In return I will teach you something that will allow you to go near those weaker than you."**

"You can do that? If you can we will do anything you ask of us!" They were both desperate for this, a way to no longer be alone.

**"Yes but first I need you to believe something that will sound like the words of madness and lies, I come from the future. One where everyone but myself and one other person died. A time of constant war and despair."** Using a trick Yoruichi taught me to hide my zanpakuto (storing items within his inner world) he brought out two swords.  **"Are these familiar to you?"**

The two arrancar looked towards me with wide eyes, "Los Lobos!"

**"Yes. We were good friends in the future, when you had died I kept them on me as a reminder."**

Starrk held out his hand,"Well I hope we can be good friends once again. You speak of war so I guess you wish to prevent this from happening."

I took his hand."That I do, now let get on to my story and request and I will teach you how to control your reiatsu. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

Within Hueco Mundo a hollow had been wandering the surface of the desert for many years. That shinigami women had killed him and the lieutenant had followed him, still partially aware within the back of his mind.

It had come across three hollows sat on the sand within a clearing in the corpses.

**"Starrk, wait! Do not attack this one."**  The young boy looking hollow held out his arm and the one with dark hair who seemed to be called Starrk halted.

"But why?"

**"I wish to check something."**

The man and young girl both looked confused at the boys actions but waited where they was. The boy walked up towards me, I then realised that I couldn't move. He had binded me with what appeared to be kido!

**"Shiba-fukutaicho I can sense you slightly, are you still there?"** I could feel a pain in my head, the loss of control. I fought back but the boy put his hand on me and used his reiatsu to bring this presence further forwards. I felt my body shift into that of a person. With the force of his reiatsu he was turning me into an arrancar! Of course this was only possible because I was one of Aizen's experiments, I was far more adaptable than other hollows. But the fact he knew how to do this showed that he was familiar with the man's work.

The last thing I saw was the orange haired boys soft smile.

* * *

Ichigo,

**"Welcome back Kaien Shiba."** Before Ichigo was one former lieutenant who was breathing heavily on his hands and knees. Lucky he was actually dressed; he was in an inverted shihakusho like Shiro's. The mask covering his face breaking apart leaving only a small piece at the top of his forehead covering up the left side. Orange could be seen around the man's eye in a thin line that was thicker on the top than it was the bottom. His zanpakuto Nejibana still felt a good deal shinigami so he had not lost his previous abilities. If anything he was closer to a vizard than a arrancar. A very hollow vizard.

The only reason he recognised the Shiba's reiatsu was because of an arrancar called Aaroniero Arruruerie. When he would take the form of Kaien his reiatsu also changed to match.

"What in the name of the Soul King just happened?"

**"You just became an arrancar."**

"Arrancars are hollows and im a shinigami."

**"Not any more. Now come join us I will explain my circumstances.** _**Again"** _

Kaien wobbled on his feet and asked,"Could I have some help, I don't feel like trying to stand myself is a good idea."

* * *

Ichigo, the Shoten,

I left resurreccion and dragged Kaien with my by the sleeve so he didn't get lost. "Geta-Boushi we have a guest come say hi!"

"So you really are more than a hollow." Kaien seemed fascinated with the boy looking man who was also his cousin.

"Yep. I'm still living." Which was shown as he made his way into his body, moving his arms and legs to get rid of any stiffness.

"Yes yes i'm coming i... KAIEN? IS THAT YOU! Your meant to be dead." Kisuke was pointing and had a look of utter confusion plastered on his face.

"And your exiled but here we are. How have you been?"

"KISUKE DID YOU JUST SAY KAIEN!" This was followed up by both Yoruichi and Isshin bursting into the room. Ichigo sighed recognising that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

A few weeks later,

"Orihime what happened?" The girl was in his house, distantly he could sense her brother in the clinic. He already knew what had happened from the familiar hairpins placed in her hair.

"My brother! He..." Orihime was holding onto his shirt crying her eyes out.

"Shhh. It will be ok. Shall we see how they are doing with him?" A small nod could be felt against his chest. Gently he pulled her towards the clinic area.

As soon as she saw him she run towards him clinging onto his shirt."Big brother! No please stay." I could feel they way her reiatsu was rising, when Isshin looked at him in confusion he only pointed to Orihime and smiled.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject!" The familiar orange shield formed and begun to heal her brother with surprising efficiency.

"See, I knew what I was doing goat-face."

Said man rubbed the back of his head. "I guess you did."

Orihime just looked at him with happiness written all over her face. Later on Sora was informed about the spiritual world and Orihime told him about how much she loved her new hair pins.

* * *

Ichigo,

He sat and waited. He knew that his plans were becoming dangerous but what he had asked of Starrk and Lilynette was necessary. Kaien had been placed in child sized gigai that hid his reiatsu and was now going to be just enjoying an everyday life in the living world until Rukia came along. Kisuke had made his gigai one that would age and everyone in the school seemed to accept the fact that Ichigo had yet another cousin.

The attic had been converted into two bedrooms, one for Tsuki and the other for Kaien. Isshin and Masaki had just accepted the fact that Kaien now lived here and Tsuki was just going to keep showing up. The twins quickly adapted to the two new additions and loved the extra attention and cookies.

* * *

A few years later, Ichigo (Age 12/42)

"Akira Tsuki! Shiba Kaien! Kurosaki Ichigo! Stop causing trouble outside of school! I swear all I ever hear about is fights! You cause so many problems for this schools reputation.

The three voices of,"Sorry miss!" Could be heard from the trio who constantly caused trouble.

Kaien was a part of the group that knew of the time travel and that the Soul King regularly showed up to cause hassle in the living world. He also knew about the vizards. When they had come across the group of eight there had been a great amount of spluttering, swearing and pointing.

Leaning towards Kaien and Tsu I whispered to them,"Hey Chad is going to be joining us today."

"You going to make it happen the same as last time?" Kaien asked.

"Yep. Our promise was very important to him."

* * *

Later that day,

Ichigo ran down the hill at the sight of what was going on under the bridge. Tsuki and Kaien stood at the top of the hill smiling watching Ichigo put the gang of people on the floor and remake his promise with the friendly giant of a man.

A few weeks later Chad gained the ability to see spirits and quickly joined in the training the rest of his friends were having. The man did not question the existence of the spirit world and seemed to accept the fact almost instantly.

The next week a school,

"Uhhh, Kurosaki?" The teacher looked as if she really didn't want to speak what was con her mind.

"Yea.." I did not know what she would want and I couldn't even guess. If she wanted to complain about my behavure again she would have just done so.

"So everyone in the class excluding your friends or family had a discussion about something and..." Oh dear he hadn't had he?

"Go on."

"Spirits?" I whacked my head on my school desk. If the sound next to me was any clue Uryu had too.

"Yes their a thing." At little quieter he mumbled to himself,"At this rate all of Karakura is going to be spiritually aware." I jumped out of my body for a faster explanation.

* * *

The day I met a Shinigami,

There Ichigo sat on his bed waiting, he knew that today was the day. In the back of his mind he could sense Rukia on the other end of his spirit ribbon. It seems like the connection had stayed from the previous timeline. Ichigo was happy about this as he found Rukia's inner world to be a rather beautiful one and had loved the peaceful feeling he felt when he went there.

He laid on his bed looking at his ceiling, he still loved the way it had been painted. A familiar figure appeared through the wall and he fought down all the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him, ignoring the tightening of his throat and stinging eyes.

"Hey who the hell are you!"

"It's near."

Aiming my foot for her ass I kicked her,"Hey! Don't you it's near me! I asked you who the hell you are!"

Rukia stood up and grabbed my face moving it side to side as if examining me,"You can see me? Your the boy from town earlier."

"Yes I can now will you please stop acting as if im some device gone wrong! I am not defective!" The familiar banter hurt but it still felt good to see her again.

She quickly pulled out a notebook and started her chappy drawings that I most certainly did not draw in the top corners of my notebook or my homework!

"You see i'm a shinigami an-"

"Yes, yes I know." I waved my hand in front of my face, yawning as if tired.

"You... know?"

"Yep. I also know about the hollow that is dangerously close to my house." Which I did I could sense it coming too close for comfort.

"Cousin Ichigo your keeping shinigami in your room!" Kaien proceeded to burst into my room as we had carefully planned out in order to shock Rukia enough to tell her about time travel and traitorous shinigami.

"Kaien?" I did feel bad for her though as it looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey Rukia how are you? Long time no see!" At this Rukia completely forgot about my existence and jumped onto Kaien. "Woah enthusiastic are we? It's ok, i'm alright."

"Oi! Ichi-nii, Kaien, we have a hollow nearby!" Was a call from down the stairs.

Shiro then materialised to add to the shock factor and answered Yuzu. **"Don' worry we'll deal wit' it!"**

"Ok Shiro-nii!"

Rukia seemed to pull herself together enough to realise that there was in fact a hollow in the room. Pulling her sword out she ran towards it.

**"Fuckin' 'ell chill women!"** Shiro comically jumped out of the path of the pointy object and ran behind Ichigo.

"It's ok Rukia. The orange haired one is my cousin Kurosaki Ichigo and the hollow is his inner hollow Zangetsu otherwise known as Kurosaki Shiro."

Rukia seemed suspicious but kept her thought to herself. She quickly turned her head when the hollows roar was heard."Sorry I have to deal with this first!" She then proceeded to jump out of my window.

Kaien nodded at him and they both got out of their gigai and bodie respectively.

Rukia was having some trouble but was obviously doing better without having to deal with a human while she fought. That didn't mean she was going to win. She raised her sword to block an attack but was unable to move fast enough to avoid the swipe made by the hollow shredding through her right side.

"Kaien shall I let you have this one?"

"Sure." He proceeded to produce some sort of tentacle stuff from his arm and consumed the thing. The look in Rukia's face was priceless but she was going to have to get used to the fact that Kaien was mostly hollow and I was part hollow.

"K-Kaien!" She was flailing about and had gone completely mad.

Kaien just shrugged and went,"What?"

Then I noticed the gash that went from shoulder to hip and went over to heal it. I knew that the hollow had poison on it to get rid of her powers, Aizen was not going to just rely on me to take her powers that night. Rukia would still need the gigai which would fit perfectly into our plans.

"Wha...What are you doing?"

"Healing you. Your still going to need a gigai though, your reiatsu is draining." She then proceeded to pass out from the poisons effects.

"I guess we're going to Urahara's then?" Kaien asked.

"Yup." I contemplated throwing her onto my shoulder but then just carried her like a normal person. Rukia had been through enough for one night.

* * *

The next day, School,

"And this is our new student Kuchiki Rukia." Who proceeded with her friendly greeting and a bow.

"Oooh she's a Kuchiki? She does feel like a shinigami!" Chizuru had a surprisingly good spiritual sense.

"Yep she is a shinigami. She got injured last night." Kuchiki looked so confused she completely forgot how to act in the classroom.

This time the teacher spoke up,"Don't find this to odd almost the entire town is spiritually aware. Sometimes the shopkeeper down the road will give us all a lesson on the spirit world. We have lessons dedicated to the subject of the spirit world in our new curriculum."

Rukia completely lost it further when a hollow broke through the wall and Miss Ochi pulled out a sword to fight the thing and someone else in the class shot a shakkahou with no incantation at it. The hollow was quickly disposed of. The poor spirit that the hollow had been chasing got Konsoed by another student who had the newly made konso stamp. It was like one of those stamps people use to write the same thing quickly such a well done in a students book, one day someone had just suggested it instead of having me run around to do it all.

There was even a building in the town dedicated to spirits. It cut down patrols a lot.

Don Kanonji was still popular for going up against hollows and helping others.

Rukia quickly processed all this information and helped out people with kido class and explained what life in one of the four great noble families was like.

* * *

Over Rukia's Month stay,

Rukia had finally chilled out about the whole spiritually aware town thing she felt comfortable asking for help in the living world and aided us with the kido barrier that surrounded certain areas of the town. The community would give her small pointers on things such as juice boxes and she would become more and more comfortable in the town.

She was not surprised when Chad walked into the class with a talking bird who after luring the hollow out got sent to soul society. The spirit world class that day was run by Rukia on what hell is and any other known information on the place.

Later on Rukia was pulled aside by Ichigo, Kaien, Urahara and Tsuki and told about the entire power leaching gigai and Aizen and literally everything else.

Rukia once again freaked when she found out that thee spare room in our house belonged to the soul king himself. Ichigo would not be surprised if Rukia had a heart attack by the end of the week.

"So you fought in our war and saved me from execution despite having only known me for a month?"

"Yep and i'm going to do that again. This time the purpose is to kill Aizen though."

"Why am I not surprised anymore." Rukia didn't even question the fact that I was from the future she just went ok guess you are then. Aizen's evil? Guess so. Your the soul kings best friend. Possible. Everyone but you and Akira died, sounds like something that would happen soul society has done some stupid shit.

Everyone else was slowly filtering out of the room when Rukia grabbed Ichigo's sleeve and asked him to sit down with her for a minute."Ichigo, why do you cover up so much of your skin all the time? It's summer and I can tell that you feel hot."

He prodded at his scarf and gloves that he always wore nowadays. They were soft, comfortable. His gloves were white and went up until his extended shihakusho sleeves; his scarf was black and had many kido spells woven into them to help protect his neck. Protection was not why he wore them though. He wished to cover up the scars that had slowly been appearing back on his skin. his neck was a mass of jagged lines where he had once said to much and had been silenced by Aizen. On his hands was where they had used his own swords to pin him to the wall, he had scars on his back and chest for the same reason. His wrists and ankles were scared and the skin discoloured from being chained up for so long.

Aizen had kept him for somewhere over a year in that white room with the white door. Ichigo had found a way to make himself bleed just to see a different colour. Their uniforms were white the light was white the floor and the ceiling were white. His instant healing substance was white. All white.

Slowly he began to take them of. First his scarf, then his gloves. Finally the top half of his shihakusho. "My family does not know of my time travel, only the people that were previously in this room and two others. After some time they had started to reappear. Maybe someday I will tell you the stories for them all."

"How did you survive that though?" She pointed to the centre of my chest, there sat two scars. The first was a circle, where Ulquiorra had put his hand through me and where he had shot me with a cero. The second was a thin line over my heart.

"The circle is from when an arrancar shot me though the chest and stuck his hand through my chest. The thin line over my heart... maybe another time." She did not mention my pause but she did notice it. Rukia was not going to push though so he put his clothes back on how they should be and allowed his hair to fall over as many parts of his face as he could cover. The injuries did cause problems. In his right eye his vision was slowly fading and the line that once sat there reappearing. Szayelaporro was good with poison, his eye was returning to its grey blue.

"You'll tell me another time?"

"Promise."

**"Ya sure ya wanna do tha' king? Ya don' break promises."**

_"Yes."_

* * *

There was no grand fisher as he had died years ago to the hands of a boy, no menos as Uryu was no longer against him. No problems with Kon as that mod soul had been given to him for his eleventh birthday.

But there was still soul society.

The same note could be found on his desk and he knew what was happening. "Kaien stay here."

"It's started?"

Ichigo spoke grimly for he was going to have to face many things. "Yes."

"Don't worry i'll be waiting right here."

"I trust you." And he did. He had been given several years to get to know the man. He trusted him.

* * *

**I had to fit this into one chapter as I would have struggled too much to make it two. We have been doing a whole lot of nothing recently and things are finally starting.**

**If you think that having a spiritually aware town is ridiculous I want you to understand this. The soul king keeping coming to Karakura because he is bored. Ichigo is not far under Akira in pure power. Sealing that much power is near impossible. In the original time his friends had gained powers by around the age of 15. Here Ichigo is like, 100x that. If you have two people hanging around like that people will become spiritually aware much faster. There is also multiple former captains and lieutenants in the town. His friends have had time to train to they will also have an effect on those around them. This choice was actually made logically.**

**The title is from the name of the first episode of bleach which is called The day I became a Shinigami. But Ichigo is already a Shinigami so this is called The day I met a Shinigami.**

**I like Kaien, but he is dead, now he is not. Arrancar are cool to.**

**See ya in the next chapter -Luna**


	15. Once again I will come save you.

**Reset then Restart**

**"Shiro-Zangetsu" / "hollowfied vizards"**

_"Zangetsu-Ossan"_

_**"Other people's zanpakuto talking"** _

_"People mind talking to their zanpakuto"_

**"The average hollow speaking"**

_**"Tensa Zangetsu"** _

* * *

_Chapter 15, Once again I will come save you,_

Rukia,

She ran down the path with a look of determination etched onto her face, her brother and best friend would come to pick her up. Execution her mind told her. But not mine she would say back. Rukia would play her part that would set up the stage for Aizen's death.

Hopefully it was slow and painful.

There had been no need to leave a note but Aizen kept close watch on Ichigo and she had to leave it in order to not arouse any suspicion. The hybrid already knew how to spot the pesky camara's but she did not.

Her body, now almost human, made it hard to sense others. She continued to run. Ichigo would play his part and she would play hers. Kaien would hide.

Urahara had made a good deal of suppressors for Ichigo to wear but he could only wear them for half an hour max. Any longer would start to tear him apart.

She kept running against the cool air of the night, the clear sky showing the hundreds of beautiful stars. Shame so many of them could not be seen due to the towns light pollution.

"Kuchiki Rukia!" A familiar but angry voice sounded from above her, she stopped and pretended to be surprised.

"Renji!"

"You handing your powers to a human?"

What had she said last time again? Ichigo had informed her of what happened last time, he had been informed by past-future Rukia. She told him no. Denying that she would do such a thing. At least this time she was not lying when she said she hadn't given her powers away.

Uryu had been handed a distraction at the hands of Urahara, a few arrows flew past her head towards Renji who only just managed to dodge them.

Out from the shadows came a familiar face, he was dressed in his shihakusho with a bow manifested at his right hand. A quick look to his back showed that he only carried one sword on him. Rukia knew better though, Ichigo had a special technique to hiding things. He would never leave his zanpakuto behind.

The one on his back was Zangetsu-Ossan.

"Ichigo!"

His reiatsu could actually be felt and his hollow side was nowhere to be found. She could still see the strain the suppressors were under though. They were shaking slightly.

Renji's twisted snarl of a voice came from behind her,"You gave your powers to a quincy!"

Ichigo was either very good at acting or he was currently very calm as a comment that would normally rile him up a little had no effect whatsoever. His frozen mask of calm and collected stayed on his face. Not even a twitch could be seen.

"You will not be taking her with you." He sounded calm to, perhaps an effect of his quincy side? She had witnessed herself what he was like when he used his hollow powers, he acted more like Kenpachi when like that. An angry Kenpachi. Now he was just acting like Uryu.

She hoped he knew what he was doing.

* * *

Ichigo,

_"Shiro could you hide yourself as far down into my soul as you can go? Ossan i'm going to need your assistance with keeping my reiatsu in control."_

**"Yea i'm leavin'! At least le' me see wha' happen' later!"** He sensed the hollow move to the back of his mind where Ichigo could not draw on his power and he would not be sensed.

_"I can do that but we will be severely weakened in order to maintain a balance."_

_"I can handle it. Continue with what you are doing."  _Using his now clearer and more strategically skilled mindset given to him by his quincy powers he assessed how to run through this and still have them take Rukia and yet still have Byakuya believe that he lost his powers. Ichigo also looked at how much power he should use against the younger versions of his friends. He could use blut to deflect senbonzakura and then use his own reiatsu to carve a hole through him just next to his Saketsu and Hakusui. Once he does that he can let Rukia walk through the senkaimon to soul society and let Urahara pick him up for healing.

Sounded like a good plan.

After shooting at Renji and listening to the mans insults he drew his sword and ran forward (seemed more like a walking pace to him) and pushed against Renji's own sword. The red head only managed to win the fight of strength because Ichigo let him, the hybrid tripping backwards a bit. Moving forward he sliced at the visor cutting it in half and leaving a thin slash over his forehead.

He thanked his quiny mindset that he wasn't getting overly bothered by what the man was saying, keeping a level head at all times. It would have hurt far more otherwise.

He kept this pace up being just slightly faster than his once friend. Renji went into shikai and Ichigo let him slice through his shoulder ignoring the pain it caused.

Eventually Byakuya showed up and tried to remove his powers but Ichigo acted out his plan and fell to the floor, a false look of fear written on his face.

Watching Rukia leave forever keeping her mask of determination on he laid on the hard floor of the ground slowing down his bleeding with his blut.

It didn't rain this time.

Once Kisuke showed up he decided to take a nap and let the man deal with him.

* * *

The following day,

He opened his eyes in a daze. Must have lost more blood than I thought and quickly brought his hollow to the surface allowing his to heal.

**"Finally ou' of tha dark hell hole."**

_"Sorry."_

**"Eh, it's fine."**

_**"What in the name of chappy is going on? We are sleeping. We are sleeping for several hours with no one else in the vicinity. We are sleeping in a bed. What."** _

_"SHIRAYUKI!"  _He would recognise that voice anywhere any time. That was Sode No Shirayuki. She was finally awake.

Ossan quickly crawled out of where ever he had been hiding.

_**"Hello zangetsu, can't say I like what you have done with the place."** _

_"Well if it wasn't for you it would all be like what it is outside of the dome."_

In his mind he could see the care the quincy spirit showed in keeping Shirayuki balanced. She was stubbornly refusing to not stand up.

_"Well it is a long story but I have time. If we have got anything, we have time."_

With that he began to recite his story. Again.

He still had to do this several more times.

* * *

Uryu,

"What do you mean Rukia was taken!" He just could not believe what his cousin was saying. The crazy hybrid was far too powerful to let Rukia just be taken.

Ichigo quickly muttered with Urahara huddled into a corner then to my horror he pulled out a blue version of the shopkeepers bucket hat and a fan and they both flipped them open and went,"We can't tell you all the secrets of course!"

I quickly vacated to inform Masaki of what had just happened. They did not need another Urahara.

* * *

10 Days later,

There were so many questions he wanted to ask right now such as, why do you have an ausichi on you and why did we wait  _10 days_ to go save Rukia. But he was not going to voice any of them. Not until Ichigo got rid of that damned hat and fan he had on him!

The entire group of vizards had cowered in fear of the sight, Masaki had passed out and Isshin just stood there looking horrified.

Ichigo and Urahara stood in front of the group and started to tell us the plan, Urahara began first.

"There will be two groups. Isshin, Masaki, Karin, Yuzu, Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro will be going through this senkaimon,"He waved his hand and a large senkaimon appeared covered in paper seals and full of reiatsu,"and you will be following Yoruichi and listening to her. She is your group leader."

This time the next question that popped into my head was asked."When do we go."

With a click of Ichigo's fingers the senkaimon activated,"Right now!" His cousin them proceeded to through them all into it.

Listening to Yoruichi's warnings they all ran through the dangai, they ran even faster when the cleaner decided to show its face.

"For fuck sake Urahara!" People looked at Orihime in shock of her swearing but just thought of it as Ichigo's influence.

They all fell into awkward positions from the dangai.

"Well wasn't that pleasant. Now to our next stop." The female cat lady spoke with a deep male voice walking calmly onwards. The poor cat had probably been traumatised so much by Urahara that she just acted as if this was a normal occurrence.

* * *

Ichigo,

Acting like Urahara was fun; now he understood why the man did it. Watching their fear was also enjoyable.

Those in the group left behind included Ryuken, all eight vizards, Tessai, Urahara, himself, Kaien and Tsuki. It turned out that Tsuki was in what he called "A god form" Meaning that if he released it he became an average height and had the same hair and eyes as he did in his gigai. He borrowed a normal shihakusho from Urahara and he was good to go.

It was very helpful that no one in seireitei knew what the soul king looked like. Squad Zero was waiting on stand by and would be for the next week or so.

Kaien had been handed a cloak to hide both him and his reiatsu considering he was meant to be dead.

Ichigo walked forwards and began explaining only part of what his group was going to be doing. "Urahara has set me as group leader for us lot! We will be entering Seireitei by a different method. While they will use Kukaku's cannon we will be going by gargantua!" He ended the last part cheerfully just because he knew how much everyone other than a select few vizards, Tsuki and himself who were part hollow and Kaien who was almost all hollow just  _loved_ going through a gargantua.

They hated it.

"And that is the only part of the plan I am going to tell you so lets go!" With a slice of Shiro's sword the world split to allow them passageway to the soul society.

The way there was mostly uneventful other than some complaining at the use of gargantua and how it reeks of hollow reiatsu.

"Quit complaining it's the only way we can take!"

They stopped for less than a minute before continuing.

Once they left the gargantua me, Urahara and Tsu perched on a rock so we sat just above them and told them all to listen up.

"As Ichigo and Akira has deemed you the most mature half of our little living world crew you will be gaining a very important and serious peace of information." At the lack of any fan or hat on anyone's person and the fact that Urahara was actually being serious everyone put their undivided focus on the three.

"Ichigo if you would remove some of your clothes and Akira-sama you revert to how you normally are."

Many people visibly recoiled or covered their mouths at the sight of Ichigo. But no one spoke knowing just how serious the topic was. Tsuki walked forwards with his far too tall and glowy to be mortal look with his very fancy looking Shihakusho and haori on. Squad Zero appeared to take their place in a line behind him.

As had been agreed I was to explain everything as I knew the most about it all."Understand that we are doing more than rescue Kuchiki Rukia we are also going to be killing Aizen Sosuke to avoid a future which I have personally witnessed. Aizen will start a war using his army in Hueco Mundo against the soul society and everyone  _will_  die. Everyone did die.

Shinji was the first to gather his thoughts,"So ya trying to tell us ya time traveled kid?"

A sure,"Yes," was heard by the silent group.

"So how old are ya really? Can't call ya a kid if ya the same age as Kisuke now can I?" No one else dared to speak so Shinji, the unspoken leader of the vizards, did.

He gave a small chuckle and said,"Don't worry i'm not that old. I'm 45. Stupid war lasted 15 years and it ended when I was nearing 30."

A few people grimaced at the thought of a child fighting in a war, especially one they had spent time with and gotten to know. If his scars said anything it hadn't been fun; not all of his scars were from fighting.

"Ah is that so. Well ya still Ichigo so that fine."

And their was the one thing I hadn't been expecting to hear. I had thought that they would reject me for lying to them for so long but they didn't. Tsuki put his hand on my shoulder and gave me an,"I told you so." He just hadn't believed that they would.

"Oh, well then. One last thing, I didn't get to say this last time so i'll tell you now. Im sorry Hiyori." Before he lost what was left of his composure he turned around and left.

"Oi Strawberry wha' do you mean by that! The hell you apologising to me for?!" I carried on walking away.

* * *

Akira,

"Don't push it. It was hard for Ichigo to just say that." He was worried that this would distract Ichigo so he just hoped that it would be resolved soon. Ichigo would overthink about things and end up affecting himself greatly.

"Well if ya think so mind telling us who ya are." Shinji said both stopping Hiyori and moving the group's attention away from his friend.

"Well i'm the soul king of course!" He answered in his normally cheerful manner."And as soul king I revoke any execution sentences or exiles placed on you."

"Wait, seriously." They were all looking at him incredulously.

"Well I can do that. Especially since the first thing i'll be doing after all of this is over is removing central 46. Don't like that lot." Much cheering happened in response to that.

Since being around Ichigo he could feel those unexplainable rules start to disappear, by now they were gone leaving him to do as he pleased. "The only reason we are doing it like this is to lure out Aizen and Tousen."

Many puzzled looks were directed at him,"What about snakey Gin?"

"He is just after killing Aizen because he hurt Rangiku." Many looks of why am I not surprised were passed around.

"Well i'm going to go do other things now and leave you will Urahara here!" Other things consisted of finding Ichigo and taking a nap. He then walked away from the group before they found any reason to keep him there.

He found Ichigo napping, sprawled on a large sofa, putting himself on the other end of it he placed his legs on top of the hybrids and fell asleep.

Tsuki dreamt of a brother who looked like Ichigo with long black hair and glowing red eyes. He had a like for illusions, pain and death.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will see you in the next one. -Luna**


	16. Shiba's, Crazy, All of them.

 

 

 

**Reset then Restart**

**"Shiro-Zangetsu" / "hollowfied vizards"**

_"Zangetsu-Ossan"_

_**"Other people's zanpakuto talking"** _

_"People mind talking to their zanpakuto"_

**"The average hollow speaking"**

_**"Tensa Zangetsu"** _

* * *

_Chapter 16, Shiba's, Crazy, all of them._

Shinji,

After the soul King left the original shock that allowed them to survive the past few minutes wore of leaving a group of fairly shaken individuals.

"What." Came from the first of the group to regain some of their brain functions, Ryuuken.

"Whaaa..?"Even Hachigen had lost all coherent thought and thrown grammer out of the door.

Then Sakanade gave her input, _ **"What?"**_

"Time travel I guess?" But what else was he meant to say about this because there was nothing he could. There was so little to say at this very moment Hiyori had stopped her rant on Ichigo's tendency for saying cryptic things courtesy of the older Zangetsu spirit. Then again all of the cryptic sentences made sense now. "So... Anyone know what to say about this?" Shinji was at a loss after all.

"It's Ichigo what do you expect. We shouldn't try to find logic for the things he does as it will only cause harm to our own brains."

"Thank you Lisa for the input."

"Your welcome Shinji."

Then he made a decision that he was pretty certain that the rest of the group had also made."So who else is up for murder? I at least want to have a go at Tosen. Bare minimum."

"Why not. Are we doing this before or after I find out what Ichigo just apologised to be for?"

"Before."

* * *

Masaki, Soul Society,

Her son was most certainly insane. Shiba trait obviously. Looking over at her husband she witnessed his usual madness as he harassed the local rukongai citizens, many slowly stepping away from the exuberant former captain. She walked over to him and quickly saved the poor group from him. "Come on now we have places to be. Family to meet. No need to embarrass the girls."

Yuzu was wearing a quincy uniform but with black in place of white to show how she was a hybrid of both shinigami and quincy. Her sword was held at her side in her belt and the Shiba family symbol was embroidered into one side of her coller and carved on her sword sheath. Karin had taken to a shihakusho with a light blue shitagi. She also had the shiba family symbol carved into her sword sheath and was also found at the two ends of her obi.

"We have more cousins! I must cook for them sometimes! Oh Kaien would be so happy to see them again! It's his younger brother and sister right?" Yuzu had always loved meeting new people, especially family. Her children knew very little about their shinigami family and so when they had been told that they would meet the Shiba's they had been incredibly pleased at the idea. Yuzu was definitely the most pleased out of the three, Ichigo hadn't been that bothered and Karin had done her usual I look like I don't care but I actually do.

Masaki had long since stopped trying to find out what had been bothering her son since he was four as he was not going to share. He was incredibly stubborn and smart. He had placed far to many of Urahara's tricks up his sleeve for her liking. Masaki may not be the best at figuring out hidden intentions but she wasn't the worst. She was suspicious as she wanted to know what the hell was going on. The two sat in corners as muttered to each other with small glances to anyone else in the vicinity. Ichigo even had a fan! Oh when she saw that she was overwhelmed!

"Ok I have gained directions so of we go before they hear that we are here!" Yoruichi, who had taken her cat form, was gathering everyone together to follow her on the path towards the latest location of Kukaku Shiba.

The longer they walked on for the more she worried that they were lost. They had definitely been walking across paths that were most certainly not walked on often, the girls were thirsty from walking in the hot sun for several hours but Yoruichi insisted that they were headed the right way. "How much longer are we going to be walking for? Today is rather hot after all."

"Do not worry Masaki for we are here." One paw was raised in the direction ahead of them.

It seems they were here for Shiba's where crazy, they all were and this house could only belong to a Shiba. The huge arms towered above the house holding up a sign.

She would have been lying if she wasn't even slightly afraid of dealing with any more than Isshin and Kaien.

"I refuse to enter that building." For once she could almost agree with the young quincy boy for this was a bit much.

"Oh it's not that bad!" Said Keigo and Orihime at once.

"Yes it is! Look at that poor design! I must help them when they next design something like this! This house has a statement and it is the wrong one! Awful!"

This was going to be a long day. Taking the lead she headed towards the house. When she was almost to the door two men appeared speaking in unison,"Who dares to trespass here! You should leave at once!"

"And here I made all the effort to come here and visit my family! Only to be turned away! Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko, how cruel of you!" Isshin made his way forward as they would not stop anyone that was traveling with him. "How about you let us see Kukaku now?"

"Isshin! It's you! I apologize for our rudeness we will take you to her now."

Then they entered the house. The doors opened directly onto a staircase leading to underneath the house leaving the actual building unaccessible.

"We will let you in now." Kneeling onto the floor something-ganehiko (whatever one it was) opened the door.

"ISSHIN!" An incoming foot hit the man square in the face causing his head to impact the wall.

"Now i'm sure this is deserved but I would prefer it if you didn't cause any serious injury to my husband yet. We have things to do." She then proceeded to extract the man from the wall.

"Understandable, i'm sure my beating can wait a little longer..." Kukaku then processed what Masaki had just said and the Shiba family symbol that could be found on the clothes of the two youngest of the group."Wait. HUSBAND? And who are these children? Explanation please."

"Mom im sure goat-face will survive his trip into the building." Karin then put him back into the wall using her fist as the tool to do so.

"Hello Shiba Kuukaku I am Kurosaki Yuzu, that girl there is my twin Karin and this is our mom. Her name is Masaki. We do have an older brother and his name is Ichigo." Yuzu held out her hand showing her exceptional skills is being polite. Far more Quincy in her than the girls two other siblings.

A blink or two and Kukaku managed to respond to the ball of kindness that was Yuzu."Nice to meet you to."

"Now all this is nice but I believe that we have actual business here?" Came a female voice. Female meaning that Yoruichi was once again standing around naked. Many members of the group had since become immune to such a thing. Other than Uryu who will forever blush and freak out at the sight.

"Please will you get dressed Shihoin we do not need to see any of that! And Kojima don't you dare say anything." The former stealth captain pouted but complied to his request and got dressed.

"Spoil sport."

* * *

Ichigo,

"I have lost count of the amount of times I have fallen asleep by myself and woken up with you laying somewhere nearby." He had not yet bothered to get up and instead laid his arm over his eyes to protect himself from the cruel thing known as light.

"Shu'up. Don' wanna wake up." When the soul king was actually tired and not just lazy all grammer is thrown straight out of the window despite how often his own was commented on.

"I can tell. But why are you so tired?"

"Dunno, find ou' later..." Ichigo then sat up to stop Tsuki's journey towards the stone floor. "Than' you." Tsuki then squished himself behind Ichigo in order to not fall.

"So your just gonna lay behind me then?" To answer he just put his hand down Ichigo's shihakusho. "Fu..uck. why the fuck are you so cold! You feel colder than Rukia! Are you alright?"

_**"Do you have an issue with my former wielder?"** _

_"NO! Definitely not! Just concerned is all!"_

"Dunno wha' caused it bu' im tired an' really cold." Akira was never this cold. Actually he always had a high body temperature compared to your average person.

"And you say I make you concerned. Well.. come here." Ichigo quickly wrapped him up in a blanket, pulled him against his chest in the hopes of warming him up and called for Kisuke.

"Oi geta-boshi get your ass over here you are needed!"

His arrival was sounded by his usual geta, it seemed that Shinji had also been dragged along. "What the apparent emergency Ichi?"

"First of please stop calling me that Shinji. Second we have some sudden health issues that no one knows the cause of." Before Kisuke could even ask Tsuki appeared from the bundle of blanket Ichigo had been carrying and slapped him on the face.

"Heavens you are freezing. What the hell?"

"Dunno, I wanna sleep." He then proceeded to wrap himself around Ichigo and go back to sleep.

**"Someone's clingy."**

_"Hush."_

"That's the problem. Wondering if you knew what the hell just happened?"

A few pokes to Akira and Kisuke stood up properly snapping his fan closed and took on his thinking pose tapping the fan on his chin. When he finally stopped he looked at Ichigo and said,"I have absolutely no idea but I do suggest keeping an eye on him."

Wonderful. Not even Kisuke knew.

"Your oh so great assistance is greatly appreciated." Ichigo said sarcastically. This was joined with an eye roll.

"Well im sorry!" For this Ichigo kicked the man in the you know what you know where as hard as he could.

"Meh. You got a heating system here or something? Never asked before."

Geta=boshi answered from his place on the floor,"Yes. Now you get some more sleep, I feel like you need it far more than Akira-sama here does." With that Kisuke walked out of the room to turn on his heating and do whatever it is he normally does when he's here.

"Ima fall if ya don' lay back down Ichi." And so Ichigo was on King watching duty.

"Not that this is highly amusing to watch but don't we have things to do, people to save and all that."

With a dismissive wave of his hand Ichigo reassured him,"Don't worry I have spent the past eleven year making plans upon plans and the past six years talking to Kisuke about it. Be patient Shinji." He then put his head back on his pillow and went to sleep before Hirako had the time to blink.

* * *

Masaki,

After spending a day on learning how two create a solid sphere using reiatsu Kukaku gathered everyone into a room to inform everyone as to why they had just spent so long doing this.

"So reasons?"

Kukaku grinned at her in a way that sent shivers down her spine (and she had met Shiro. She considered him to be one of her children after all)."Well what i'm going to do is shoot you out of a cannon straight into seireitei!"

"YOUR GOING TO DO WHAT? Actually no, you are a Shiba as my cousin is so im going to guess that you are both equally nuts." By the end of Uryu's little rant he lost steam and sat down on the floor and put his head onto his knees so he didn't have to look at the world.

"Wonderful! Now we all agree as to how this is going to be done we may now proceed. Please enter the cannon, there is a lot of you so it will be a tight fit. Ganju will be accompanying you." They waited for the floor to rise after an impressive display of stamina by the clan retainers then walked into the cannon just barely fitting everybody inside."And go!"

Within a few seconds the group gained a rather beautiful sight of soul society then they hit a barrier of some sort. The loud crashing sound of seireitei's walls falling down into place could be heard, this caused ganju to mess up with the kido incantation.

"a thousand ashes, a thousand wisdoms, the measure of white clouds, tread not on the scarlet light that embraces the moon.. the measure of whi... Oh I just said that! Well shit grab the closest people to you I guess this is going to be a bumpy ride."

When this was heard the group was suspended is the air still for a few seconds then violent winds quickly started to push everyone apart. Listening to the advice given people quickly grabbed on to as many others as they could.

"Uryu grab on! Isshin! Can you reach the girls?"

"Oh for... No!"

"I'll go with them just throw me over there!"

"Ok Uryu you look after them!"

"Ok! Inoue here!"

"Ganju your with us!"

Then they were thrown all across seireitei.

* * *

Kukaku,

Well now the they're gone. Hopefully they don't get themselves killed just after she found out Isshin was alive that entire time. just after she settled back down in her normal spot four presences made themselves known.

"Well it certainly has been a while since I last saw you Shiba." In front of a very familiar face appeared a fan.

"Yes it has, now what do you want you never come here just for the purpose of seeing me." Kukaku looked at the group of four. The first was Kisuke. The second was someone who looked to have some Shiba traits with long bright coloured hair and green eyes. The third was wearing a cloak so she couldn't see their face or body. The last was someone with orange hair, brown (or was that gold?) eyes and looked quite exhausted. "You. Are you Ichigo?"

Saying that seemed to have some sort of effect of the man as he took a sharp inhale of breath and quickly walked out of the room. If she listened in properly she could swear she hear sobbing from the other side of the door.

"Don't be too harsh on him. It's been a long day."

"Who are you?"

"... Akira Tsuki, Soul King."

"... Huh."

The now named Soul King walked out of the room in search of Ichigo and the muffled sound of crying seemed to die down.

"So... You're probably wondering what's going on so prepare yourself for some things. First thing that was Kurosaki Ichigo and unknown to his family he time traveled to stop everyone from dying in war. The Soul King also came back with him."

In her state of shock Kukaku numbly accepted everything she was just told without being overloaded. It would probably affect her later but for now she was just going to accept the time travel and the fact the Soul King himself was in her home along with talk of war and mass death. All was good.

For now she would just listen.

"And I don't even get a hello sister? I have been forgotten!" The cloaked figure took of his hood and that was... Kaien. Wha... Ok. Was that a hollow hole and mask fragment?

"Oh hello Kaien."

"Oh and i'm an arrancar now."

"Ok."

Yeah. No, this was too much for one day.

* * *

**Haha poor Kukaku, Vizards and other group members. I make them suffer.**

**Sorry about the amount of time since my last update.**

**Please review? I love reading them.**

**See you in the next chapter- Luna**


	17. Wasureta

**Reset then Restart**

**"Shiro-Zangetsu" / "hollowfied vizards"**

_"Zangetsu-Ossan"_

**_"Other people's zanpakuto talking"_ **

_"People mind talking to their zanpakuto"_

**"The average hollow speaking"**

_**"Tensa Zangetsu"** _

* * *

**I am very sorry. I said that I would get this chapter out almost a week a go but I have been having some issues. The laptop that I normally write on is dying a slow death, I have mentioned this laptop before! An update has removed many functions including the volume button. Once before my laptop shut itself off and couldn't be used for more than a month. To fix this I had to soft reset it. This included pressing both the on button and the volume button. But this is no longer possible. Updates will become rarer but I will still try to get some out.**

**I hope you can understand this and be patient while I wait to get a new one.**

**Enough of that though, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 17, Wasureta (Forgotten),_

Rukia,

She laid down in her tower cell alone, watching the white ceiling. When she slept she saw things from what she could only call a nightmare; Seireitei reduced to rubble or the light dimming from the eyes of someone in her arms.

What she saw was hell outside of its bounds. At one point the gates themselves stood high above Karakura around her stood captains, some the ones she knew well others were those that were currently lieutenants or even third seats. Three were vizards. Only one squad had no captain present. Ukitake Juushiro was nowhere in sight.

Rukia herself had a lieutenant badge on her arm. Beside her stood Ichigo. Far less worn down than the man she had met just over two months ago.

An explosion interrupted the silence of the town. What followed was fire. Lots and lots of fire.

Looking over at the head captain she noticed him give her a small glance and a grimace. To her confusion he just shook his head and pointed in the direction of the gates.

The gates were  _gone_. But the entrance way was still there. Following the fire was screams of men and women all layered over each other, buildings fell apart and around her chaos descended. The living were being affected by the aura hell was releasing.

People cried for no reason,fights broke out, people started to break store windows and steal. Those that stole were killed and that person would take what the now dead held. All those who died were instantly bound by hell chains.

When people had said that the destruction of hell's gates would cause major problems she never imagined anything like this.

Her head was forced to the left by some invisible force allowing her to see Ichigo. Light reflected from two lines down his face, he was crying. Ichigo never cried not even at Tessai's and Yoruichi's death. He didn't feel like he deserved to.

What? How did she know this? Silently she willed the vision to come back into focus before she lost it.

Her hand moved and grabbed his in a small gesture of comfort while is hometown fell apart in such a way, whether he noticed it or not he gripped her hand tightly back.

Walking towards them was Ukitake-Taicho. The man looked like a mess and was instantly pulled towards Unohana to be healed.

Her mouth moved on its own without any of her input,"Taicho! What happened over there?"

"Aizen.. He was... there. I'm not capable of fighting him alone." The dust in the air caused his illness to act up once again, many people around her recoiled at the name as if just saying it could be used as a weapon.

"Then the hell are we meant to do! Just let the place be destroyed?!"

"Well what do you suggest w..."

Rukia lost her hold on the vision but it stayed in her mind as clear as a memory.

She truly hoped that never actually happened.

* * *

Ichigo,

"Are you done crying now Ichi?"

"Yeah yeah enough of that I know."

Tsuki patted his shoulder and pulled him up from his sitting position,"Come on then we have things to do."

When they walked in Kukaku was sprawled out on the floor with Kaien poking her cheek. "Sister wake up... Oi come on we aren't done yet."

"Do you really think that is gonna work on her?" Wandering over Ichigo waved Kaien out of his way and jumped onto her stomach making sure his feet were under her ribs so he didn't break any of them. If he did that he would not make it out of this room alive and he still had Aizen to kill.

"Who in the what now just happened! Any intruders and I will remove you myself!"

"Sis that's hurtful! We're intruders now?"

"Oh. Right. Kaien. Your a hollow. Okay. You haven't killed me yet."

And how had that kind of thinking gotten everyone killed? Voice turning flat and serious he quickly fixed the issue. "Aizen hasn't killed you yet but he will if he is left to his own devices. Just because it hasn't happened doesn't mean that it is not going to."

"Urahara could you please aid me in my efforts to stop my friend from breaking with a little bit more enthusiasm. With the way your going it's gonna happen."

"I'm the one giving therapy sessions!"

"I'm still functioning. I'm good." I was still in perfect condition for murdering traitors so there was no need to worry.

"How has Isshin not noticed this? Or anyone in fact. Look Ichigo I don't know much about you but I can tell you that people are meant to be happy not just about functioning." Why was everyone worried about him? Kukaku had never been like this in his own time.

**"Me thinks tha' when ya all broken no one really says tha' much abou' i'."**

_"Still they are over reacting."_

_**"Look it hurts me to say this but I agree with Shiro. If you think about their perspective you would see that they have every right to be worried."** _

But Ichigo still couldn't see it. Didn't that just say how fucked up he was. Tsuki grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it painfully. As usual it worked and pulled him out of his thoughts. "Sanity Ichigo."

"I'll try. Anyways Kukaku do you think you could do something for me."

* * *

_"AIZEN-TAICHO!"_

* * *

Orihime,

People always saw her as a ditsy girl with crazy combinations for food. Perhaps it was because of this that people always lowered their guard around her. They forget that she is just as strong as them. Orihime had been trained by the same former captains as them. She had spent far more time around those people than her only family member. It was because of this that she was far more perceptive than the average child her age. (Or whatever was normal for a Karakura citizen).

A warning was given to her by Ichigo before she realized the true potential of her powers.

Originally Orihime had believed that her powers were for healing, protection and small attacks. Ichigo had come up to her to tell her about how her powers truly worked and that if she gave the information out carelessly people would hear. There was always going to be people who would want a power like hers, to use her.

Her Shun Shun Rikka allowed her to reject reality.

If she really wanted she could even reject a persons soul. Or the opposite and bring them back from the dead. But to do so would require mass amounts of energy.

So she trained, remembering the day of her brothers near death and the new understanding of her powers gifted to her by Ichigo she trained. After bombarding him with demand after demand her friend had finally caved in and allowed her to use his great spiritual pressure to her advantage.

A soul always improved under pressure after all and if anyone could pressure someone it was Ichigo.

In the Seireitei she could sense the constant power if the head captain like a bonfire in her senses. But she had seen brighter, more powerful. When she was actually capable of sensing him which would always be on his part and not hers his presence was a constant, like the sun. Forever there in the sky and untouchable.

But she could reach sometimes. With enough will power she could hit him. Orihime had managed to get an injury on him once. She had cut of his main sword arm. The looks on everyone's faces when she had done that were priceless. Ichigo had just laughed and praised her though.

Wandering through Seireitei was scary but remembering how her friend who was far stronger than any captain had helped her,  _trained her_ , quickly got rid of that fear.

"I honestly don't know what to do, any idea's anyone." Uryu (do you know how long it took to get on first name basis with him?) asked as they hid from the hoard of shinigami running by.

"Cut them all down?"

"Karin, Ichi-nii is not the example to follow in these matters!"

While they bickered she used her exceptional martial arts skills to knock down some shinigami and steal their uniforms.

And ewww she did not want to see that! Orihime quickly threw the man with the lack of underwear in someones poison ivy bush.

Quickly changing she headed back to her small group.

"Orihime your back!"

"Yep! Your white clothes bring too much attention to us so I thought that you could put this on over your quincy uniform. Same for you Yuzu! Oh and remember that we are from squad..." She checked the inside of the uniform for the squad insignia,"Twelve! Wonderful we are insane!"

"That is actually pretty smart Ino-Orihime..."

After not too long though they were quickly interupted.

"Where are your zanpakuto? Only one of you brought one out! Prove that you are not enemies! Tell me what squad you are from!"

"Twelve!" They all stated at the same time.

"So why... oh you are. My name is Aramaki Makizo otherwise known as Maki-Maki."

"Nice to meet you! We just forgot our zanpa..."

"Why hello Inoue. While you seem like an decent person who isn't a complete idiot as I can tell you have researched us you are not an interesting test subject nor do I have any recollection of you ever being in my squad. That means that I should probably dispose of you."

"Why hello Mr insane captain! While that sounds like a good pass time for you I don't like the idea so much soo... Uryu what were the rules again?"

"Well we are not meant to kill anyone but... Hey shinigami do you want this captain dead or alive."

Maki-Maki looks to his friends and then back at us and does that a few more times before nodding as if to confirm something with himself,"Well... we are not allowed to just tell you to kill a captain but I can tell you that he wouldn't be missed... That is if you are even capable of killing him."

Orihime gives a grin that is frighteningly similar to Kenpachi's then turns back to Mayuri. "Well you heard the vote! Koten Zanshun I reject!" The captain barely had time to look before his entire body was vaporized in Tsubaki's attack. The force of her attack was so great due to a conversation she had overheard about the man experimenting on quincy's and his own squad.

"I... Inoue! Holy hell youkilledsomeone! OhmygodIamoverwhelmedthisshouldn'tevenbepossibleItisInouerightIdidn'tevenknowyouwerecapableofkilling!"

"Uryu I only killed a man no biggie he was an ass anyways."

"Karin? Yuzu back me up here!"

* * *

Kyoraku,

So far no trouble had occurred, just the average foot soldier. Not even knowing shikai or if they did they were only just about competent. No one even half decent had come across the three teenagers. Other than him and his lieutenant but he was having fun watching them.

Punch,"987." Punch,"988 no wait that was three 990." Punch,"998."

"And what would you three be counting?" He said as flower petals slowly fell down but then suddenly increased and he was quickly buried. Thankfully the energetic one of the group waited for him to get out before giving him an answer.

"The amount of people the amazing Chad has knocked out with hid hands! Oh we have reached 1000 and whoa that's a crowd! Or not 1047."

The tall muscled man was slightly scary... No he was a captain one of the captains the other captains looked up to! At first... But the armoured arms, they looked scary!

"1684!"

"WHEN DID THE NUMBER GET SO HIGH!"

"While you were thinking Kyoraku-Taicho. Other than the invasion, but we will be recuing Kuchiki, it is a pleasure to meet such a powerful captain. I am Sado Yasutora." Sado gave a polite bow and so did the member of his group without the shihakusho.

"Nanao-chan! Do we absolutely have to lock them up?"

"Aizen-Taicho is dead captain."

"Sorry guys! But we are only locking you up considering we have some things to solve."

"You are far above me in strength and I believe in the rest of our group, all I suggest you keep Mizuiro away from Nanao Ise as he has a thing for older women."

"I may like older women but i'm not suicidal! Yadomaru will be pissed if I so much as touched her."

He could not possibly be talking about his former lieutenant. He had found that entire situation suspicious and had since hoped that they were still alive and well.

"Ah you look confused. I am talking about Lisa, that group misses soul society quite a bit." Continuing in a much quieter voice,"Then again so does Kaien..."

"Wait is she alive?" Not often did Nanao get emotional at anything but then he thinks of the little girl who would read with lieutenant and thinks that it would be understandable.

"Yep they are all alive just partly hollow. But they have it under control. All they want to give is a warning. Hirako wanted to say that it was most certainly not a water type zanpakuto beware of the other captains."

That was all they had to say as after that they quietly allowed themselves to be escorted to the prisons.

"Kyoraku-Taicho are we going to..."

"No. Absolutely not. Actually we are going to talk to Unohana and Ukitake and only Unohana and Ukitake."

"Wonderful. Issues within our own ranks during an invasion." Nanao said with a large amount of sarcastic joy.

The feeling was equal, those three  _humans,_ no one was a shinigami. Knew about names they should not know. Lisa Yadamaru, Hirako Shinji and Kaien perhaps Shiba. He would eat his kimono if it was Shiba. "Kuchiki what on earth have you gotten yourself involved in."

* * *

Kaien,

Thankfully the rest of his visit to Kukaku's had gone smoothly... Well as good as they were going to get with so many Shiba's in one room aka any more than two at a time.

Pulling on his concealing cloak he went to join the kids in their playing with the gotei 13 soon to be gotei 14.

"It's been so long since I have gotten a chance to walk around here. I wonder if I can remember my way around."

Ichigo,

While Kaien was being sneaky Ichigo was...

"KENPACHI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE I WANNA FIGHT! ZARAKI KENPACHI!"

Anyone who had left the academy without shunpo in their skill set quickly learned how to. Especially when it turned into a game of dodge the obviously insane person or die.

**"FIGHT KENPACHI! YES! GO! FIND HIM!"**

_**"Zangetsu we are surrounded by the insane."** _

_"I am aware."_

"KENPACHI! I'M LOSING MY VOICE HERE HURRY THE FUCK UP! I KNOW YOUR SENSE OF DIRECTION IS SHIT SO GET OF THE GROUND AND JUST FOLLOW MY YELLING!"

"So you want to fight the captain do you? Well you have got to fight me first. If you lose there is no way you will be able to fight against him."

Ikkaku. Blood, broken bones sticking out of his skin, more blood. Viciously lock that up because NO. DANGEROUS.

"Sure Madarame Ikkaku. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

Yoruichi,

"What in the hell is that boy doing. Wait what am I saying he is the same brand of crazy as Kenpachi. Just without the mass people killing."

In the hidden training grounds,

"Bored."

"Bored."

"I think we can all agree that waiting is boring."

* * *

Aizen,

"Aizen- _Taicho_  you seem to have a bit of a headache."

While rubbing his head furiously,"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill."

"So you  _do_ hate Ichigo."

"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill."

"Tosen, Aizen-Taicho is broken... now I can't torment him!"

"Justice."

"Fucking insane the pair of you."

* * *

Masaki,

She was worried about her girls and Ichigo but she had to believe in all the training they had put in.

"We are really not coming across much trouble here are me Masaki."

"No but Ganju seems to be tired perhaps we should stop for a bit."

"That. Sounds ... like a ... wonderful idea."

* * *

**I** _**HATE** _ **Mayuri. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Nemu is okay. But I hate Mayuri** _**more** _ **than Aizen and I hate Aizen so... Yep.**

**Anyways see you in the next chapter! -Luna**


	18. Yes, I am a danger.

**Reset then Restart**

**"Shiro-Zangetsu"/ "Hollowfication"**

_"Zangtsu- Ossan"_

_**"Other Zanpakuto"** _

_"Mind communication."_

**"Hollows"**

_**"Tensa Zangtsu"** _

* * *

**I haven't updated this in more than a month! Terrible! Why is it that when I just turn my laptop on someone interrupts me and I have to do something?**

**Sorry if parts of this chapter are a bit speech heavy. There are parts where people are just reporting things to each other.**

**And what do you guys think of me writing this then rewriting it at the end as a separate story. I have many issues with things that are missing, not explained or just poorly written. I struggle to make a plan and follow it making this rather hard so I was thinking of doing that at the end. (Not that that is anytime soon) If anyone wishes to share their opinion I will greatly appreciate it!**

**ChunkyFunkyMunky - If this part of the story seems like a crack fic it's that there are so many invade the Seireitei arcs in existence that I am just struggling to keep it serious. Once you read it in twenty different ways you just want some entertainment.**

**VKMP - Nice to have someone to agree with. May Mayuri suffer forever!**

**SweetsMaster - I don't know if I have replied to you but thanks! There are many wonderful bleach time travel fics and that you like this one so much makes me enjoy writing this so much more.**

**Nerocurse - Thanks!**

**Jacquiline+green - Kenpachi is a bit of a comedy source for me. Along with Grimmjow. Once the full fighting group is assembled there shall be plenty more chaos!**

**Stygiandragon - Maybe... I do like your thoughts and it has made me think about how this will effect things more.**

**Crazy4abby - And eaten it shall be.**

* * *

_Chapter 18, Yes I am a danger,_

Ichigo,

It seemed so familiar. In front of him by just a few meters was someone he had not seen for a long long time. One of the people he respected, Madarame Ikkaku, fought smiling and died fighting. Yet even though he stood before him this was not the same man he once knew. As always he did his lucky dance, more difficult than one would think holding all of his weight on just two toes. Ichigo let him finish first.

Beside him stood the mans closest friend. Ayasegawa Yumichika. The one who wished to stand by his squad so much he hid his true power fought with a fake shikai that greatly weakened him. However this did not stop him from becoming strong. Fifth seat of squad eleven. Quite a feat.

But he understood that he could not fight like he used to with them. Not yet.

"Oh you know my name? I'm honored!" Yep that was him a perpetual grin across his face at the prospect of a good fight. Sword pointed straight at him in challenge.

"Ah yes I do. How about I let you in on a little secret of mine? I'll even accept your offer for a fight if you are willing to go all out." I pulled out one of my swords, Shiro. Ossan was less of a fighting person so he accepted being used as the second sword.

"Hmm a secret. Why not, go ahead."

"Your actually one of the people I respect the most within the gotei 13. Along with your captain and the four oldest captains. There are a couple more but mostly captains."

At that his grin faultered slightly a brief look of shock then the grin flashed back greater than before. "Oh really? Well then I guess I will have to go all out then. A third seat being respected to the same level as captains, I would hate to disappoint."

Raising his sword Ichigo moved into a stance he could feel excitement bubbling up at fight one of his favourite sparing partners even if he has to dampen down his own abilities, a grin spreading across his own face. "I think the only way you could disappoint me is by not taking me seriously. But enough chit chat! Come at me Ikkaku! Maybe you can make me draw my second blade! Don't worry I won't attack Yumichika, one on one fights are great after all."

With that he ran forward and slashed downwards. Ikkaku just about raised his sheath in time and pushed him backwards then jabbed his sword forward. Only for Ichigo to put his palm in the swords path and hold it by the very tip.

"Aww really? That's all kinds of unfair! A quincy technique? Yes that information was spread around the gotei rather fast after all. And what what are you a duel wielder or what? You have three zanpakuto! How does that work?"

At this he could only laugh. "Na that's no quincy ability. Or shinigami mind you. The swords? The one at my waist was a gift from someone I care about dearly. It was not something I originally had. To me these three swords are worth more than my life."

_**"Ichigo..."** _

**"Aw man e's gettin' a case of ta emotions!"**

_"I never realized he thought of us so highly."_

**"It's Aibou."**

_"Fair point made."_

"Well at least that was cleared up but what the fuck are you then?"

"Hahahaha, I thought this was a fight, you haven't even released hozukimaru yet! Here I thought that I would fight you considering that I am the second strongest of our group, though you won't see the strongest member until the end."

Brief annoyance appeared and then disappeared only to be replaced by the grin. Ikkaku pulled back away from him and Ichigo allowed him to. The rising reiatsu signifying the swords release. "Extend Hozukimaru!" And as the command explained the sword extended and turned into a naginata.

Then he moved forwards once again aiming straight for Ichigo's head only for him to move to the right slightly and bring his sword down now there was no protection. But this was Ikkaku and he was a skilled fighter, sensing his intentions he moved back only for Ichigo to change his swords path and cut a line just above Ikkaku's eye. Ah how familiar.

"You can't deal with your injuries in shikai can you and even small cuts can bleed great amounts."

"You know about that!" Ikkaku yelled slightly annoyed that Ichigo seemed to know all his little tricks.

"Like I said, I respect you. Your strong and don't shy away from those that are stronger, you are prepared for battle and don't spew out all of the information about your abilities. It's what makes you so powerful."

"You know your actually quite a nice guy for someone who is invading Seireitei."

"I am only doing it to save someone. But..." As much fun as it was fighting Ikkaku he was busy and they would have many chances to fight in the future. So using shunpo he appeared behind Ikkaku to whisper into his ear, "You can tell I am stronger than you. Use bankai."

To the mans credit he only flinched at the fact his opponent was now being him. He did not jump forward nor turn around. He only whispered back, "What makes you think a third seat like me would have bankai."

"Sadly I can't tell you that yet. But I do know you have it. It's called Ryumon Hozukimaru. I'll even let you send your friend away if you want."

With the obvious proof that he knew about his bankai Ikkaku gave in. With a huff he looked over to Yumichika. "Oi Yumi!"

"Yes Ikkaku?"

"I ain't gonna send you away but I know now that this man is gonna thoroughly kick my ass, you just sit tight and let him go after. It looks like Zaraki-taicho has a good fight heading to him."

"Ok then, that is if he is going to just let me stand here."

Ichigo moved his head towards Yumichika and nodded. "Might as well make yourself comfortable. He's going to have to see the fourth after i'm done with him." He then moved to his previous position in front of Ikkaku and waited.

"Bankai! Ryumon Hozukimaru!" His grin grew at the feeling at his friends strength, the feeling of potential. In his hands were the two large blades, above him a third.

"Hey I'll let you charge up your power. I can wait. I want to feel just how powerful you are at full power!"

"Your being awfully generous! Alright then!" Grabbing the middle blade Ikkaku began to spin his bankai, the dragon slowly charging up with red power.

Finally it was fully charged. "Come. Hit me with everything you have got! If your strong enough I will even fight you again in the future!" Ikkaku ran towards him lifting both blades and brought them down at the same time.

Yumichika,

He sat there in amazement, he knew that he had been keeping a secret about his own zanpakuto but bankai! What scared him was the fact that he had said that this stranger would be able to defeat him with ease and yet he hadn't even drawn another sword never mind shikai.

But he had managed to stop Ikkaku's sword with one hand without any effort at all.

As Hozukimaru descended Kurosaki just stood there calmly that same grin still on his face. When the blade hit the path beneath them exploded from the force kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Ikkaku!"

"Don't worry he's alive."

Through the dust he could see the figure of Ichigo (after all Kurosaki had enough hair for both himself and Ikkaku's bald head) who lifted his left arm and swung his sword pushing away the dust so they could all see.

"Fuck your still standing." Ikkaku groaned. He was lying on the ground with a deep gash going from neck to hip, hozukimaru had reverted back to being sealed. "And your unharmed. How in the hell."

"Hey you got me to unsheathe my second sword and i'm not completely unharmed. Look." Lifting his left arm a thin line could be seen going from wrist to elbow bleeding slowly.

"I do not take that as a hit. I was in bankai and your swords are still sealed."

Then the man started laughing. "Yeah well don't worry. I am pretty solid. Even Urahara-sensei has a hard time getting a hit on me."

"Urahara? You talking about Urahara Kisuke, former captain. That man is your teacher?"

"Yeah, not for shunpo though. Yoruichi-sensei likes to play tag."

"Yoruichi Shihoin? The flash goddess, no wonder your so strong and fast. With those two teaching you I would have never had a chance."

His friend was not wrong. Two former captains. Yoruichi Shihoin, former captain of squad two and the omnitsukido. She was probably responsible for his speed and reiatsu control. Urahara Kisuke, former captain of squad twelve. Incredibly smart, underestimating him in battle would only lead to death. Due to both of them being former omnitsukido it would be good to suspect that this boy in front of them would also be skilled at stealth and assassination. When he thought about it the boys movements held no sound at all. When he used shunpo it was silent and you could never hear his feet touch the ground.

During the fight he was calm and had obviously gathered intelligence on the gotei. Kurosaki Ichigo was a dangerous individual. That much was obvious.

"Hey Yumichika come help me keep him still. He's stubborn as anything and I need him to stay put."

"Hmm Ok."

"Oi what are you two planning? Hey Yumi!"

He held him down while Ichigo Begun to heal him. As predicted Ikkaku threw a tantrum over bing healed by his enemy to which Ichigo gave a good impression of Unohana and told him to shut up.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I didn't mean to cut so deep let me heal it otherwise you'll bleed out your two far away from the forth squad."

"Hey Kurosaki!" Ikkaku was propped up against the wall, Kurosaki had said something about Ikkaku trying to fight him again if he healed him a hundred percent.

"Hm?"

"Before you go can I ask you something?"

Kurosaki stood with his back to us but turned his head to show he was listening."Go ahead."

"I can't sense your reiatsu. Even when you were healing me. That should be impossible, so why?"

"You want to sense it?"

"Yes!"

"Hm making things difficult for me. I have to keep it to the area if I want to keep Yamamoto of my case. Well give me a few seconds."

So they watched him in silence and waited then all of a sudden a pressure greater than they had felt even from the time someone had managed to piss of Zaraki-taicho. They had never felt anything like it. It crushed there ribs against their lungs and pushed them down to the floor that was cracking from the pressure.

They both realised that this person was no mere shinigami or quincy. He was a monster in the form of a human, just like their captain.

"I look forward to fighting Kenpachi."

From the lack of oxygen in their lungs they both collapsed. Sleeping on the floor that was once again flat from being disintegrated and pushed down.

* * *

Unohana,

Today there would be no rest for the forth. The rate of the injured had stacked up so high it was threatening to reach ten thousand. But all of them were alive. Except for two. Both captains.

The first was Kurostuchi Mayuri. But she was not surprised at hearing this. There had been at least five quincy running around and it was known in the gotei that the crazy man had gone against orders and experimented on and killed many quincy. No, his death was not a surprise and had not effected anyone and but Nemu who had informed the captains of his death then had gone missing.

The second was Aizen Sosuke. One of Seireitei's most popular captains and secretly hated by herself, Juushiro and Shunsui. Everything he did felt fake and he put her on edge. She was a former Kenpachi and that anyone could put her on edge was never a good sign. It normally meant something world ending.

She had looked at his corpse over and over and she still planned to look more but there was currently other thing that she had to do.

Earlier that day the third and fifth seat had been brought in. Both had been found unconscious with a heavy reiatsu lingering on their bodies. Ikkaku appeared to have been healed as his shihakusho was sliced up and covered in blood yet there were no visible injuries to be found. Yumichika had no injuries but was also unconscious with the same reiatsu clinging to him.

She had informed Zaraki-taicho so he could come here and interrogate them with her.

"Madarame, Ayasegawa, I can see you have woken up."

"Fuck me i'm surprised i'm even alive."

"IKKAKU I HEARD YOU LOST TO THE RYOKA!"

As Kenpachi stormed into the room she gave him a glare quickly silencing him. "Why is that? You seemed perfectly fine if unconscious when I found you."

Instead of Madarame answering Ayasegawa did,"Because he was playing with us. We weren't even the people he wanted to fight we just happened to be in his path."

"Really! FINALLY A GOOD FIGHT! Tell me about this ryoka!"

"Well let me start with appearance so you recognize him if you find him. He was wearing a shihakusho with a blue shitagi. His obi was wide like Kyoraku-taicho's but in red. He wears a black rather long black scarf and white gloves. He carried three swords, two on his back and one at his waist The Sheathes on his back are carried by two long pieces of red fabric. His most noticeable feature was his waist length bright orange hair that was tied with a red ribbon. For his facial structure and body he looked rather like Kaien Shiba but more scared up and his eyes were brown and gold. At least the one you can see his hair covers his right eye."

Sometimes she felt blessed for Ayasegawa's focus on beauty and the fact he had a brain in his head. "Thank you for the description I will be able to report this to Yamamoto-Soutaicho. Could you tell us about his abilities?"

As if like a switch had been flipped Madarame started to laugh loudly.

"Madarame?"

When he finally stopped there was a look on his face that she could only describe as some mix between respect, awe and  _fear_. "Sure I can write pages about him and I don't know the first thing about him. Now I am going to tell one of my biggest secrets so I do ask that it doesn't get spread around if that is possible."

"I am sure that this is possible." If it didn't cause any issues.

"Well when he first came across me he already knew both our names and the name of my zanpakuto. I found him because he had been screaming in search of the captain 'cause he wants to fight you."

Wonderful the person was in search with a fight with  _Kenpachi_. That said enough on it's own.

"When I went to attack him he blocked my sword easily with his hand and told me to release my sword. When I did he dodged me easily and cut me above my eye here." He said this while pointing a line above his eye. "He then shunpoed behind me. I neither saw nor head him move. He then told me to release bankai. Which, might I add, I obtained in secret a mere few months ago. He even knew the name of my bankai and that I had to charge it up first to be able to fight at full power."

Madarame then paused to allow me to catch up with writing it all down for the captains meeting later that day. "I'm afraid that the other captains will be informed of your bankai but I will ask for them to spread it no further than that. Please continue."

Madarame looked relieved at the thought that his achievement of bankai could be kept secret."Understood. This is about time that I could tell that I was ridiculously outclassed but not just how outclassed we really were. He told me to charge up my bankai and hit him as hard as he could. When I did this he didn't even move from the spot he was stood he just brought out his second sword to block me and used his original sword to attack me. I was left with a injury that was deep enough to go past my ribs and it went from my neck here..." He then proceeded to point at at his neck and bring him finger down in a line to just slightly left from the middle of his waist. "To here, then once I was down he healed me. He then proceeded to tell me who he was taught by. God if all of Seireitei doesn't know these names."

"Hmm, who were they."

"Former squad twelve captain Urahara Kisuke and former squad two captain and omnitsukido leader Shihoin Yoruichi. I suspect that he has had other teachers as well."

And this is something that she wanted to hear. Two of the captains that had left 100 years ago and Aizen was dead. How could she tell wh... Oh she should test the reiatsu in the body! It was amazing how many times people forgot that they could sense the reiatsu in the body to find out information about how someone died or even when certain attacks were used. "Yes I remember those two but I feel that there is more to your story."

"Yes. While he was walking away completely unscathed I asked him about the fact that I couldn't sense his reiatsu even when he healed me so he asked me if I wanted to feel it. Answering yes we realized just how well and truly fucked, Seireitei is truly in danger while he was here. When he allowed us to sense his reiatsu we couldn't even breathe. It was ridiculous. I'm not even sure he his human, I only think a monster could have reiatsu like that."

"And he wants to fight me?"

"Yes."

"If you could compare his reiatsu strength to a captain who would you compare it to?"

"It was as strong as Yamamoto-Soutaicho and yourself put together, perhaps even more."

And there it was. A feeling that she hadn't in one thousand years. A tingling in her spine an ache for the feeling of her sword in her hand. The feeling that made up Yachiru Unohana. She was exited. She wanted to fight this man, test her power upon his blade. The first Kenpachi wanted to go say hi to this man.

"HAHAHA FINALLY! Tell me what is his name!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

Tsuki,

He had gone and found a room to go be secluded in and had lain down because even though he wasn't going to tell anyone something was wrong. What would be the point when his soul was so different from anyone else and this was clearly a problem with the very core of his soul.

His earlier bout of tiredness had come back but this time it felt as though his body could not decide on a temperature. When he had begun feeling hot he had stripped down only to find that it felt as though he had just jumped into a bath of ice. So he went under a blanket to find that it was far, far to hot so he got back out and put his hakama back on and tied his obi just in case anyone ended up walking in here.

All he wanted to do was sleep but his head was throbbing and he had put out all of the kido lights because any light felt as if someone had drove a spike through his head.

_"Hm. You seem to be in a bit of a situation here."_

Wonderful he was going delusional. But the voice was so nice and familiar but where had he heard it before?

_"Oh no I am real. Do you truly not realize what is happening to you?"_

"Wha' dya mean. Feel li' shit."

_"I'm not surprised. Overload like this does that."_

"Overload? Hey 'ell me who are ya?" Then he was freezing again so he crawled back under the blankets. But he was colder than earlier, his blood must have been made from ice. His hands were shaking and there was pain coming from the core of his soul.

_"But you already know who I am."_

"Na I don'. 'ell me"

_"I am the one that you once followed around, the reason you were stripped of a name, though you have since gained a new one. I am the one you killed and the one you saved. But at the same time I am the one who treats you like a friend and the one that puts up with your games. I could take away this pain for now if you let me."_

"Hurts. Wanna sleep." And finally he felt the throbbing of his head and the constant cold and heat die down and all he could hear was the sound of a distant waterfall and the rustling of wind going through the tree's. Grass tickled his face and there was the feeling of a butterfly landing on his cheek.

* * *

Kyoraku,

He really, really wanted to talk to Juushiro and Retsu but a meeting had been called due to an encounter with one of the ryoka. This meant that he had to listen to the old man talk for ages and then wait! But first things first gotta go to that meeting.

When he eventually got to the meeting hall he went and stood in his place and decided to look around the room to see how other captains were acting.

Toshiro, Byakuya and Soifon were their normal far to serious selves. Tousen was continuing to make him feel uncomfortable. Gin was worse with his perpetual smile and who knew with Komamura. Juushiro and Retsu (who looked particularly distracted) nodded kindly which he did the same back. Kenpachi could have been vibrating with pent up energy. There was no Kurotsuchi and Aizen had been found earlier that day pinned to the wall with his own sword dead.

At the front the head captain walked in and hit his cane on the floor, every ones attention moved to him.

"Unohana-taicho you better have had a good reason to have called an emergency meeting."

She had called it. But why?

"I have many things to talk about. The first is Kurotsuchi Mayuri is confirmed to be dead by Nemu who seems to have disappeared when I went to look for her earlier." To this almost everyone was happy.

"The second is that I believe that Kuchiki-taicho was tricked while he was in the world of the living."

Said man looked highly irritated at having the mere suggestion that he would have been fooled. "Why do you think this Unohana-taicho?"

"I am not meaning any offence to you but unless someone can jump to more than twice your average captain in power levels within two weeks then something is up."

"Hn. What do you think I was tricked about?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo was confronted by Madarame Ikkaku third seat of the eleventh squad and Ayasegawa Yumichika fifth seat of the eleventh squad. Madarame fought Kurosaki and was beaten easily. I would like to add that Madarame has gained bankai not to long ago and activated it during this fight. He does ask if this information could stay between us captains though." Whispers began to filter through the room about Madarame having bankai and how just how strong Kurosaki Ichigo could be.

After a minute Yamamoto hit his cane on the floor and the room returned to silence.

"Do continue, please tell us about Kurosaki."

"Thank you. I was told that Kurosaki stayed calm throughout the entire fight and defeated him without even activating shikai. Unlike the reports from Kuchiki-taicho and Abarai-fukutaicho instead of carrying one sword he carried three stating that two orginally belonged to himself and the third was a gift from someone he cares about greatly. He also mentioned how these swords are valued above his own life. I mention this as I believe that if we could obtain one of the swords we could bring him in as we will have great difficulty doing so otherwise."

"Why do you not trust that my stealth force could get to him or if we just aim the brute over there in his direction." Soifon stated, always wanting to prove how good she was as a captain.

"No. Stealth would probably be the worst way to go about him according to Ikkaku Kurosaki has had two teachers both are former captains and both were once a part of the omnitsukido. Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi Shihoin."

Soifons look quickly morphed into a look of anger and he could only feel sorry for the women. Yoruichi had been someone very dear to her and had suddenly betrayed the gotei for Urahara who had been convicted of hollowfing shinigami.

"Are you sure about this? That is a strong claim." Oh dear this could turn into Yamamoto himself getting out there.

"Yes, he called them Urahara- _sensei_ and Yoruichi- _sensei_  and as reported my Ayasegawa has shunpo that neither of them could follow and silent foot steps. There is also a last part that is much worse."

Once again the murmers started up but were silenced when Yamamoto spoke, "What is this  _much worse_?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo healed Madarame after their fight. During the healing his reiatsu could not be sensed in the slightest. Because of this Madarame questioned him about it. Kurosaki then procceded to bring his reiatsu to a level that could be sensed that was so great Madarame and Ayasegawa told me and I quote, 'It was as strong as Yamamoto-Soutaicho and yourself put together, perhaps even more.' May I also add that we found those two unconsious due to unknown reasons with a potent reiatsu clinging to both of them which was why they were in the forth in the first place. There is also the fact that Kurosaki managed to do this without alerting the rest of the Seireitei to his location."

This time there was no murmur just stunned silence.

"Under the fact that a wielder of bankai and third seat of a squad along with the chance that these reiatsu levels are correct Kurosaki Ichigo is only allowed to be fought against by captain class fighters and that I permit use of any captains bankai if you come across him."

The murmurs once again returned but with a vengeance no one caring that it should be quite in the meeting room.

"And if someone is to come across him I am to be informed  _immediately_  to deal with him myself! You are dismissed!"

* * *

**OOOH! Ichigo has some gotei after his ass. Who is the voice? What is wrong with Akira? I know but I sure as hell ain't telling you yet! Do feel free to make a guess though i'm interested to see if I have made it obvious or my nonexistent cryptic person actually worked.**

**This was really fun to write as it sets up some things so have fun waiting for the next chapter! -Luna**


	19. Promise and Change

**Reset then Restart**

**"Shiro-Zangetsu/Hollowfication"**

_"Zangetsu-Ossan"_

_**"Other Zanpakuto"** _

_"Mind communication."_

**"Hollows"**

_"_ _**Tensa Zangetsu"** _

* * *

**Neroscurse- Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**Jacquiline green- Good guesses. You shall see in the future. Your actually rather accurate but I am glad to see that you can't pinpoint it 100%.**

**I have a new respect for those people that write really detailed fanfiction. Coming up with understandable and logical spirit science is really** _**really** _ **hard. I do hope that I haven't just presented you with a whole load of nonsense.**

**Oh and I was being quite literal about that soul connection thingy with Ichigo and Rukia.**

* * *

_Chapter 19, Promise and change,_

Rukia,

Sitting by the window of the Senzaikyu was one soon to be executed Kuchiki Rukia. Or so everyone thought. The small shinigami looking down towards the streets of the Seireitei knew far more than anyone else. The sun was being it's usual awfully bright but it had finally moved out of the windows way allowing her to see out.

There she sat thinking about what these 'visions' were and what they were about. They made her feel, confused. Yes that was how she would describe this feeling. It was as if she had been overlapped by another Rukia and now both were trying to exist at the same time.

Rukia could remember dying but she was clearly alive, well as alive as you could get as a soul. Perhaps she should be hiding or practicing with her bankai but she didn't have bankai so why? Sitting still made her feel as if time was being wasted. Attacks and training and defense but her she was. Rukia was restless.

Cursing her lack of a bed she stretched looking at her own body. There were changes. Things that shouldn't have been there.

Her body was scarred in ways she couldn't remember the cause of and pains went down her left arm as if it had been injured. Once she was getting changed into the fresh clothes she had been brought only to realize that she had been getting dressed only using her right even though it was so much harder.

She wanted these things to go away. The confusion and feeling she didn't understand. Faces she was sure she had never seen before or her brothers dead body.

 _"But we must become one. I once made myself a promise to save him but I never got the chance, he's falling apart."_ Spoke a voice, gentle and quiet but much like her own. Any voices were odd considering that she couldn't communicate with Sode no Shirayuki but this voice was nothing like hers. Perhaps she was finally going mad with the isolation, after all there should be no voices in her head other than her zanpakuto.

But nevertheless she answered it back.  _"You made a promise, to who?"_

_"I made it to myself. But it is for Ichigo. He may seem fine but he acts under the watchful eyes of those around him, especially the soul king and Kisuke."_

Right. It was obviously someone who knew about his past, but who?  _"Who are you? You know Ichigo's past well."_

 _"I am Kuchiki Rukia. Captain of squad thirteen when we had a squad thirteen."_ She had to be her future self though it was strange to put her name along side the word captain. It was odd that this was happening to her. Would it happen to anyone else or just Rukia? What had caused this to happen in the first place?

_" What did you say earlier about becoming one?"_

_"Like I said. Though this is only possible because we are linked to Ichigo. Feel your own soul and look for him, not even this sekkiseki stone shall block you. Or that pathetic seal around your neck. They believe they are dealing with a mere unseated officer but once we have combined fully we will become captain class. For now I shall guide you. First think about the collar around your neck, if you wanted you could break it."_

She could break it? Then she should. But for some reason the way future Rukia had stated it seemed that it was far less simple than that.

_"You must not think about just taking it off. What would happen if it was taken of?"_

If she was to take it of the guards would know when they came to take her to her execution that she still had to go to. She had once read a book for the omnitsukido out of curiosity once. What was it? Something to do with destroying seals from the inside out in case of capture. When the right time came they completed the process giving them the upper hand.

"One thing future me."

_"Hm?"_

_"If this goes correctly which it will then why do I need to break it in the first place?"_

_"Aizen."_

_"Isn't Ichigo going to deal with him?"_ He was far stronger than anyone she had ever met other than Akira-sama.

_"Are you going to leave him alone? After all he has suffered? Do you think that will end well? Fifteen years Rukia. He had the worst of it all. You should understand why this is bad."_

Anger. It fuels hollows. And what was Ichigo? His anger, which was perfectly justifiable, was amplified and in his anger he was so awfully alone. That was a danger.

_" Correct. And what would happen if he put them in danger. If he hurt someone. What if he killed them?"_

_ "Ichigo would break beyond repair. His friends try but they can not fix what they do not truly understand." _

_"So on the hill we will fight beside him. Last time I let him save us but this time we do not need saving. He does."_

But for that Aizen must die. First to weaken this seal.

Moving from the veiw of the window she leaned against the wall beside it making herself comfortable but continuing to look miserable considering someone was probably watching her. Looking into the seal she could realize what her future self had meant. All it did was keep her reiatsu within her body and prevent her from focusing enough to enter her inner world, causing dizzy spells whenever she tried. But it did not stop her from focusing on the seals components.

One thing she noticed during her thoughts was how much her own reiatsu had increased. Captain level my ass this was just a  _little bit_  higher. Sarcasm most certainly there. How much had the bar for captain level increased?

_"A lot. By the time I died it was not rare for there to be lieutenants or even seated officers with bankai or at least close to it."_

_"Wow, talking about bankai what about Sode no Shirayuki?"_

_"The Sode no Shirayuki I once had is no longer within my possession so I will have to convince yours that we can have bankai once we become one."_

_"No longer in your possession?"_

_"You will understand once you rember but lets carry on, get this seal of its making your inner world all stuffy with reiatsu."_

Mumbling to herself about 'annoying future selfs' and about how 'zangetsu made me cryptic' she looked back into the seal. Just pushing her reiatsu into it would cause it to explode so she couldn't do that, so she carefully pushed in just a little bit.

_Click_

_"There I done it!"_

_"Well done. Now to contact Ichigo."_

_"Contact Ichigo?"_

_"I will not tell you how you must figure it out yourself. Look at you own soul."_

Well then. Try to contact someone else by looking at your own soul. Perhaps she had gone insane like she had previously believed?

But why would she tell me to look at my own soul? There had to be a good reason...

-X-

Shin'o academy,

At the front of the class stood one of the kido teachers, Kohana-sensei. Her name was rather fitting with her short stature and lavender coloured hair that sat above her shoulders and was rather fluffy. She was one of the academy's kinder teachers though that did not mean that she should be messed with. Kohana was just more approachable than other teachers.

It was early in the year which was why she was talking about reiatsu sensing instead of actually learning about kido."Even those who are bad at reiatsu sensing will be able to trace people that they spend time around more often easier than others. But do not get me wrong this does not mean that you should slack of on training your reiatsu senses."

As we were all new students she was rather surprised when one young boy raised his hand for a question.

"Yes?"

"What causes there reiatsu signatures to become easier to track? Is it just that you are used to it or is there some other reason?"

"Thank you for asking, this is actually not asked very often causing this small hole in a shinigami's education. You see unless we are consciously suppressing it we are always releasing our reiatsu out into our surroundings these will latch onto the people around you, the same will happen to you. The more another persons reiatsu is attached to you the easier you will find it to sense these people. The edges of your soul energy wise are actually rather jagged from where pieces of this energy has fragmented of. It has never been proven but there is some suspicion that really good friends that have been around each other for a long period of time like Ukitake-taicho and Kyoraku-taicho form bridges between their souls allowing for them to borrow power from the other if really necessary. But like I said this has never been proven. Now! The next thing to do is reiatsu control! Create a ball of reiatsu above your palm."

-X-

Urahara Shoten,

"Ichigo?" Why she was on first name terms with him was beyond her. For some reason Rukia had almost instantly felt comfortable in his presence.

"Yes Rukia?" They had both sat themselves on opposite sides of the table and no one else was in the room. Multiple times now he had said things accidentally which she did not understand. It seems like they had quite a large amount jokes between them. She knew that he hated pity but that was all she could feel.

What must it be like to be surrounded by friends and know so much about them but they knew nothing about you. Looking like people you had fought beside only for them to not be the same as you remembered.

"I know how to give someone my powers as you obviously know but how does that actually work? It's not like I could just go and ask someone in the Seireitei."

"You create a pathway between the receivers soul and push your zanpakuto into their soul. It was probably because you was unaware of this that caused your confusion as to why I took all of your powers. It's just not possible to do it halfway."

-X-

A pathway?

Instead of focusing her attention to the core of her soul she moved it outwards to the edges, here her normal 'cold' feeling was reduced to more of a cool breeze type of feeling. Mentally touching these edges she could feel a gentle pulse coming from somewhere.

Slowly following the pulse she found it increasing until she found a part of her soul that just shot off into another direction.

_"What in the name of chappy is my soul doing?"_

_"Keep going."_

_"Ah right cryptic."_

Doing as she was told she followed it only to open her surprise and realize her arm was held out in front of her parallel to the ground. Within her hand was a multicoloured spirit ribbon.

_"That's... new."_

_"What is?"_

_"The specks of gold."_

She was right looking closer Rukia could see one or two threads going through the ribbon that were coloured gold.

_"Whats gold for?"_

_"Dunno."_

Looking at things other than the gold she registered to her that this was Ichigo's spirit ribbon and that beneath her the floor had been filled with a solid red ribbon originating from her chest. Ichigo's ribbon went through the wall on one end, the other end went down into the particularly deep pool of red. It went above the doorway!

_"I'm tempted."_

_"Go ahead you will be perfectly safe."_

So she jumped down into the pile and found it rather soft.

_"This is all mine?"_

_"Yes, spirit ribbons always have a minimum length. This will depend on the individuals reiryoku. Yours is large which is the explanation for all of this."_

_"Have I got to follow Ichigo's down into this pile?"_

_"Yup!"_

And so she did and when she found the end of it she found that it was connected to her own. At the point where the two ribbons met ice ran at least a meter over the ribbons both ways and it was also thick making the colours almost impossible to see. Underneath the ice the were also glowing threads running between them which was probably Ichigo's power keeping it together. The ice would have been her own.

_"So do I just mentally follow this and speak?"_

_"What do you think you should do?"_

Returning back to her mental touching she tried to speak down the line.

_"Oi strawberry idiot!"_

_"FUCK RUKIA! You just made me jump a mile into the air! Be glad no one saw that! How did you figure out you can do this it took the other you years?"_

_"I got bored. I'm not stressed about being executed so i'm pretty bored in this tower."_

_"So your going to talk my ear off?"_

_"Exactly!"_

**"Hey Rukia! I can talk to ya to!"**

_"Hello Rukia."_

_**"RUKIA YOU BETTER NOT BE AS DEPRESSED IN THAT TOWER AS YOU WAS LAST TIME! DON'T MAKE OTHER ME SUFFER WITH THOSE GOD DAMN SNOWSTORMS!"** _

_"Sode no Shirayuki...?"_

_**"Who else has my wonderful voice?"** _

_"Dear god your even more unbearable!"_

**"Ossan 'as been complimentin' 'er again!"**

_"Wait Zangetsu does what?"  _Why would Ichigo's zanpakuto be complimenting hers? Why was she even in his soul? IT MADE NO SENSE!

_"Zangetsu-Ossan likes her!"_

**"Definitely!"**

_"SHIRO! ICHIGO! Stop being childish!"_

_"Your all childish your his soul after all."_

_"Hey! Oh gotta go!"_

With that the line cut off but it made her feel better with just how easily she could talk to him. Walking back up the steps to her window she made the ribbons disappear leaving no trace of what she had done.

* * *

He wasn't looking forward to going to see these people but Ichigo insisted on him coming with him and he would do anything for Ichigo. Heading through the seireitei under one of Kisukes many concealment cloaks the two ran forwards to their destination.

It had been a hundred years after all and he was still under an execution order as far as they knew.

* * *

Kyoraku,

Finally, eventually, he managed to get Juushiro and Retsu in one place with no one able to listen in to them. They had gone out to the thirteenth squad office that also doubled as a small home that sat in the middle of the lake. Juushiro who was the best kido user out of the three of them had just finished putting up the barrier.

As one walked in from the door you would be faced with the low table, directly in front of you would be Retsu with Kyoraku to the left and Juushiro's space to the right.

"So what did you want to talk with us two about Kyoraku?"

"It's about Kuchiki's execution... and those ryoka I caught." Though rather than caught it was more like he had come across them and they had just accepted that it was not a fight that they could win.

"I'd rather her not b executed. I was in the process of convincing Kuchiki-taicho to let me make her my lieutenant. She certainly has the strength and skill for it. I'm getting far to backed up with paperwork."

"Lieutenant? Here I thought that young Kuchiki wasn't even seated level." Retsu had not been at one of there little meet ups for a while now, not having the time for it, so her confusion was unsurprising. So he kindly cleared that up for her.

"Byakuya's protective over her."

"Kuchiki's can never be straight forward can they? I saw Rukia training once and was struggling with her zanjutsu. She just couldn't ask anyone for help until some poor officer took pity on her and just went over and said he was helping her no refusing it." Pausing in what he was saying Juushiro gave us both tea and nabbed the bottle I had in my hand. Sending me a glare Juushiro then reprimanded me."Shunsui! Really do you have to be drunk? You still need to tell us about those prisoners!"

"Juu you don't let me have any fun! Anyways they just let me lock them up but while we were talking they mentioned some names."

"And what would these names be Kyoraku?"

As usual Retsu was straight into business, no waiting with her around."Yadamaru Lisa and Hirako Shinji. Before you try and give some sort of explanation to it don't forget that these are living people. The last I heard any of those names was a hundred years ago."

"Awfully long since ya three have heard my name yes?"

All three of them swung their heads towards the door. There stood one Hirako Shinji in what had to be living world attire. On his head sat one hollow mask. Which he only now noticed he had been gaping at.

"Close ya mouth before a fly goes in there. Been a while hasn't it. Sadly we're here on business."

"Hirako-san you said we're, who else is with you."

Looking rather awkward in our presence (which was understandable we were meant to kill him on sight) Shinji continued and stuck his hands in the air as a sort of 'please be civil' way."Look i'm gonna take a wild guess here and say that you have him on a kill on sight order at the moment so if I could just kindly ask for ya to listen to him for a little before trying to slice him up that would be nice."

"Sure we'll listen. I'll make some more tea for you two."

When he said that Shinji wandered of to presumably go get his friend from wherever he was hiding. "And this is Kurosaki Ichigo." At the name they looked to where this supposed terror stood only to be pained at the expression held in those eyes.

Instead of finding pain or sadness though he could only find emptiness, the boys face was void of any emotion though he seemed to be scowling though it was hard to tell from under that fringe. He was staring blankly straight at Juushiro. His fringe went down to almost the end of his nose and was only parted to allow his left eye to see.

So focused on the boys eyes he never even picked up on when Retsu got up and grabbed the boy by his shoulders.

"Hey Retsu I don't think..."

"Kurosaki-san if you want to talk to us your going to have to start by breathing first. I don't know whats happened but please listen to me." Some sort of awareness seemed to sluggishly come back only for him to breath in what could only be described as a pained wheeze.

"Ichigo, fuck I should have thought this would have happened eventually." Shinji then proceeded to continue with a long string of very colourful vocabulary.

"But their  _alive_ Shinji." Well wasn't that confusing. The kid seemed shocked that they were alive which was odd.

Unohana seemed to have had enough because she began using her ordering people voice."Hirako-san, explain. Now."

He stood there and thought for a few seconds probably weighing the positives and negatives of telling us anything then gave a look of fuck it and just told us anyways."Time travel. He knows you and to him you've died already."

"Oh, may I ask why your looking at me then Kurosaki?" The implications of him being so focused on Juushiro was most certainly not pleasant. He could think about the possibilities of time travel actually being possible later.

Then Shinji seemed to notice something they hadn't because he started to panic."Oi is this barrier a sound proofing one?"

Juushiro confirmed that it was stating that he was the one to put it up. Only for Shinji to nod in acceptance though he did quickly examine the barrier shortly. Slamming the door shut Shinji stepped forwards and grabbed Kurosaki under the arms and the boy just collapsed and started screaming and crying along with particularly violent shaking.

"Your dead. Your dead he killed you. Oh dear god he... he... YOUR DEAD I WATCHED HIM KILL YOU!"

The room had been shocked into silence other than Kurosaki's ragged breathing and crying.

"Who... killed me?"

"AIZEN SOUSUKE!" He spat his voice twisted in hate only to begin yelling, "LIKE EVERYONE I CARED ABOUT! I HATE HIM HATEHIMHATEHIMI'MGONNAKILLHIM!" The emotionless mask that had been on his face before had completely disappeared only to be replaced with pure pain and Shunsui honestly couldn't tell what he found worse.

"Ichigo! Hey Ichigo answer me!"

To Kurosaki's left rippling appeared in the air then all of a sudden there was a completely white version of the boy stood there who immediately pulled Kurosaki against him and held his arms around his shoulders tightly. Kurosaki reacted back by holding onto him with a death grip which was obviously making it hard to breathe but the white Kurosaki didn't seem to care.

**"Shhh. Don' think abou' i' king. Aizen ain' gonna do nothin' ta Juushiro this time 'cause we're gonna stop 'im."**

Gently the white version of Ichigo lowered them both to the floor and ran his finger though his hair making Kurosaki's violent shaking slow down.

"Shiro what ta hell caused this. He's never reacted so badly before."

**"It was to much for 'im. Unlike ya lot 'e 'as had eleven years to get used ta ya and ta 'im ya looked a little differen' then. In jus' under a week 'e's seen Rukia, the Seireitei an' Rukongai is in one peice, the Shiba's which he cried when he saw them just not this much, Ikkaku and Yumi, several captains and lieutenants runnin' abou' and now these three here. 'e can't handle this much. Added ta eleven years of suppressed everything. Not only that this case is... special."**

Without knowing what to say everyone just looked at each other uncomfortably, the tea slowly going cold, only for Kurosaki to be the first person to do anything. "Juu." Kurosaki had his hand held out towards him and he just took it as a request to go over there and did just that albeit rather slowly as to not scare the poor boy.

Once sat next to him Kurosaki raised his outstretched hand up to his face and just seemed to feel it and played with his hair.

 _ **"Ichi-nii don't be sad!"**_  Two young children had appeared and seemed to be desperately trying to comfort him.

"Sogyo no Kotowari! Why are you out here?" Well it seems that even Juushiro's zanpakuto wanted to help him.

"Not Kyoka Suigetsu's creation?" He spoke weakly, voice broken.

"What do you mean by that Kyoka Suigetsu is a water type zanpkauto? Of course im Juushiro."

At this his eyes widened in realization.  _'All they want to give is a warning. Hirako wanted to say that it was most certainly not a water type zanpakuto beware of the other captains'_ It wasn't a water type zanpakuto, though the kid looked confused as to what it was about so he wasn't aware of the situation just passing on a message. "It's not a water type zanpakuto is it Shinji."

"No Kyoka Suigetsu is an illusion type zanpakuto. Once you have seen it's shikai release once you are forever under it's illusions that can effect all five senses. The only way to dispell the illusions is to touch the blade."

"Well damn me we have all been fooled." And wasn't that the truth. With the demonstration of his shikai they had all fallen into his trap.

"Kurosaki-san. I do not wish to ask but as a healer I must. Those scars under your scarf are not from battle are they." Where Kurosaki had pushed himself towards Shiro, Hirako had called him Shiro, The black scarf had been pushed down to reveal a nasty mess of scaring on his neck. Then everyone in the room understood what she was hinting at. Torture. "Kurosaki-san."

"No. There not."

And he swore he saw several degree's of violence heat up in Juushiro's eyes that he was feeling himself because this boy who was  _living_  and if they were following events somewhat which they probably were Kurosaki had been pulled into there mess when he was young even for the living. Torture. Kurosaki had been tortured and Aizen had used his zanpakuto to create illusions and had proceeded to kill Juushiro in his view.

"Well then I think that your all busy and I must be ill from all this stress yes? You all leave and do whatver you should be and I think that i'll look after Kurosaki here for you yes?" Juushiro stated using Retsu's  _politeness_  himself.

There was no arguing with this. Juushiro wanted less of a crowd to talk to Kurosaki. All realizing this Retsu and himself parted ways with Shinji and went back to their respective squads while Shinji went to who knows where. All three of them promised to not say anything about Kurosaki and left him with Juushiro.

 

_**"This is starting to become rather... not good but certainly interesting. I most certainly want to slice up that traitor for breaking that poor boy so much."** _

_"So we're protecting him then?"_

_**"Why are you even asking!"** _

_"Good. It's been a long time since I have wanted to harm someone so badly. Especially for a stranger."_

_**"But you partly blame yourself don't you?"** _

_"He shouldn't have had to go through anything just for us."_

He felt his zanpakuto shrug before they both went somewhere else. It had been odd at first when he realized that he could feel what they were doing in his head.

* * *

Unohana,

She was unsettled. The living aged far faster than the dead and she could see that the boy was young. Not even an adult to human standards. Then again how far in the future had he come from?

To see the poor boy so broken just at seeing them ( _Alive_  whats it got to be like to see the dead alive?) but only for them to not remember the first thing about him because they had never met. Seeing Kurosaki so broken was painful.

As a healer she liked to see people in good health both mentally and physically but while this invasion was going on she couldn't do anything to help him.

_"You wish to help my wielder. Don't look so surprised that I guessed we had fifteen years to get to know you Retsu. Or should I say Yachiru."_

In her office was, Ywatch? But with sunglasses and having not aged a day. She placed her hand around the hilt of her zanpakuto and pulled it out of her sheath slightly making her warning clear.

"How are you here?"

_"Do not worry I am not who you think. My name is Zangetsu though due to there being two of us people have taken to calling me Ossan."_

"Your one of the boys blades?" He nodded in return which helped her relax greatly. If she was to guess he was probably a manifestation of Kurosaki's quincy side. Showing her understanding she put her sword fully into it's sheath though she did not put it down. "And some boy knows about my little secret. How annoying."

_"Smart. Do not worry. There are plans in affect and after this is all over you will have plenty of time to get onto his case or perhaps even fight him, he would accept it. Why he reacted so bad to Juushiro? Well during the war Aizen had a habit of capturing people and he made sure Ichigo suffered plenty."_

War. By the sounds of it a fifteen year long war that resulted in Kurosaki time traveling to stop it.

"How long did Aizen have his hands on him?"

_"A year."_

"If you could stay for a while it would be helpful. I'm going to begin making a medical profile for him."

_"I got your original one."_

It seems that this was going to be easier than she thought if the quincy spirit had the thought to keep such things on hand. "Thank you. Now lets go through this shall we?"

It was one of the thickest medical reports she had ever seen and this was just for fifteen years. The start of it seemed to just have normal injuries other than one life threatening injury that nicked his spine. Then it gradually got worse and worse. Multiple cases of trauma (both the physical and mental kind). Many signs of PTSD as well but that could only be expected from a war veteran who had joined the war at fifteen! Fifteen! Dear god she was going to have Yamamoto's head for even permitting this! She would have him running.

Then there was... what?

"Zangetsu you wouldn't happen to have anyone elses Medical files? Say Ukitake's?"

 _"Yes I do... I have quite a few others on me actually."_  Handing over the file she quickly went to the back. Right near his death. It seems she was right. No wonder he acted so violently.

"You only said that Aizen had killed him."

_"Well this is, not something we like to think about. Ichigo hadn't even remembered until he saw him."_

This was going to be far harder than previously believed. She could feel a growing headache at how Kurosaki was going to keep reacting to Ukitake and how difficult this would be if Kurosaki could just not shut down even after many years since he had been in that war. Just because she could she released some annoyance within three rare words, "Well fuck me."

* * *

Juushiro,

After half an hour Kurosaki left his state of panic and would stare at the floor for ages with that blank look then suddenly jerk his head up every few minutes to check Juushiro was still there. Sogyo no Kotowari had been rather quiet and just convinced Kurosaki to join them with their drawing.

Turns out that Kurosaki was a good artist. Even with crayons.

_**"Juushiro! Juushiro! Look what Ichi-nii drew for us!"** _

A detailed drawing of Sogyo no Kotowari and himself. "Hmm yes, lets put it on the wall!"

_**"Yay! On the wall! Here! Here!"** _

**"How many people gonna call ya Ichi-nii. We got enough tiny people callin' ya tha as i' is!"**

_**"Tiny people... Ichi-nii! Ichi-nii! The hollow called us tiny people!"** _

"Hollow? Hey now Kurosaki."

 **"I ain't no harm."** But he was a hollow! But... when he looked at Shiro he so easily see how gentle he was being with the small zanpakuto spirits.

_**"Juushiro don't worry! As zanpakuto we can tell. Your Ichi-nii's zanpakuto! Your safe! Shiro-nii is good hollow!"** _

**"Oh god, nope! No' me too!"** Shiro started to back towards the wall and waving his hands around comically.

_**"Shiro-nii! Shiro-nii!"** _

_**"Accept your fate Shiro."** _

"Shirayuki? You can manifest?" Wait, hold on a minute this is not his zanpakuto.

"Why do you have Kuchiki's Zanpakuto?" Well that was the wrong thing to say because Ichigo returned to his panicked state from before.

 **"Did ya 'ave to? We don' like our memories."**  Juushiro was now on the receiving end of a deadly glare that could have killed someonee with it's intensity.

"Sorry."

"Nah it's fine. Shirayuki could you go back in for a bit?" She went back to his inner world as asked and so did Sogyo no Kotowari as to free up some space in the small room a bit. "I'll tell you."

 **"King..."**  The hollow seemed to protest to this and would have probably gone back to his inner world if Kurosaki hadn't been clinging to him so much.

"Kurosa-" He began only to be cut of.

"Ichigo."

"Huh?"

"I call you Juushiro so you call me Ichigo."

"Okay."

With the look on Ichigo's face it seemed that they were going to be there for a while so moving to the back room where he slept so no one could creep in with Ichigo still there. Instead of Ichigo getting up Shiro just picked him up then he was reminded to the fact that Shiro had called him king and just put it to that. But it seemed that I hadn't been able to completely hide my confusion because Shiro answered all my questions.

**"When King gets like thi' 'e 'an barely function so I 'ave ta carry 'im everywhere. 'e also thinks im lazy."**

"You are." Ichigo mumbled almost inaudibly.

In the back of his mind he could feel Sogyo no Kotowari laughing at their newly dubbed big brothers.

"Well you two can make yourselves comfortable, your going to be here for the rest of the night aren't you."

**"Thanks."**

"You can start when you want to. That is if you want to." He sat himself on a rather soft arm chair and had probably been made of clouds.

"Ah well I guess I could start at the beginning. First came Rukia's execution date, that was when Aizen faked his death. I had blocked the Sokyoku but you and Shunsui destroyed it." Probably with the Shihoin shield meaning he had to do that again."I had a fight with Byakuya and won then Aizen showed up with all his 'look who isn't dead' and everyone proceeded to attack him and were defeated rather easily. I got stabbed which was  _wonderful_  and woke up in fourth. Gin and Tousen was there as well but Gin just wants to kill Aizen for Rangiku because he really likes her but just can't say it."

Ichigo continued telling him about when they had invaded Hueco Mundo for Orihime and the fight above Karakura. The many fights that spanned two years but not really causing any damage to the top end of the gotei thirteen.

Then he said about how after those two years Ywatch the quincy king had also joined and teamed up with Aizen. How he cam searching for him in the world of the living and killed his living body and destroyed his fathers soul. When he had been told by Ryuken that he was a quincy himself. Then what had happened to Karakura with the hell's gates.

Many people had been caught by Aizen and how they either never returned or returned a completely different person. Two friends killed by Aizen not long before Ichigo had got himself caught.

"They weren't happy with just torture they also wanted to experiment on me. After all there is no one else like me. Other than the soul king of course but he's a god."

"Your like the soul king?"

"We're both a perfect mix of hollow, quincy and shinigami. Really can't take him seriously though, he acts like a child half of the time and has found a game of pretending to be my cousin in the world of the living. He is rather Shiba looking."

Completely ignoring the fact that the soul king had been parading around the world of the living he continued with his questioning."You  _know_  the soul king personally?"

"You wanna know a secret?"

"Sure."

"I've been in the royal realm and I can go whenever I want."

Lucky son of a... nice lady. "Aww lucky."

"Yep. But your here to listen to my depressing past. So about half way through my capture-"

-X-

Ichigo-Hansha

"Hey now Ichigo don't look so sad there. I came up here myself to bring you a gift. Just no more kicking me." Aizen stood there with his smug smile and mocking eyes. In his hand was something white. Hair, a top and shorts like his own, pale skin,"Ukitake?"

"Like I said a gift."

He had spoken to Ukitake often. Along with Kyoraku because if you wanted one you had both. But a few months before Aizen caught him he had gone missing. Presumed either dead or captured which was just as good as dead.

"Kuro-" Ukitake then ended up coughing and coughing until blood was falling down his face only to be thrown into the floor and chained him up.

"There, now I have given you your gift I have things to do." And walked out of the room.

"Ukitake?"

"He got you too?"

"Yes he got us. We have been here for a while."

"We? Your looking a little hollow there Ichigo."

"Hansha."

"What."

"We're Ichigo and the hollow, we're Hansha."

"Mmm. Tired. And cold."

Looking at Ukitake he could see that he was even more underweight than before it was no wonder he was cold. So laid down next to him so their back touched.

"Hansha?"

"Your cold right?"

"Thanks."

* * *

They talked for a while and for an entire week they were left alone. Ichigo had begun to hope that they had been forgotten. Until Aizen showed up. But instead of going for him he started to attack Ukitake over and over until his clothes are shredded and the floor was stained red. There was no getting over to Ukitake though as Aizen had pulled him to the other side of the room. No matter how much Ichigo screamed at him he didn't stop.

The worst part was that Ukitake didn't fight back. Didn't even try. Then Aizen left again.

"Ukitake."

"I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i-"

"UKITAKE!"

"I didn't tell him, I refused. I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry -"

Tuning out Ukitake because they couldn't even reach him and thought back to try and figure out what on earth he was going on about only to remember the raid into one of the arrancar camps for supplies that was being led by Kyoraku-Soutaicho himself because it was the larger camp and they really needed supplies.

Ukitake had probably been captured and tortured for the information until he broke. After a few hours Ukitake came over to them and just let them pet his hair until he fell asleep. It had been so long since he had any company and they had to watch him be hurt and they hated it.

* * *

Over and over again arrancar or Aizen would come in and do the same thing and every time he begged them to stop but they would never listen. Some of the arrancar kicked him or turned their attack on them which was always better because that meant they were protecting Juushiro.

* * *

"Hansha."

"Hm."

"Don't like being alone. Please don't go." Ukitake seemed so small and fragile compared to the captain they knew. Even with his illness he had never seemed weak.

"We wont leave you. We promise. We'll get out of here and you can see Kyoraku again. Right? We'll get out right?" Because they would get out wouldn't they. Together. No they couldn't be stuck here could they. No.

"Yeah."

They wanted to go home but their home was destroyed, at least Juushiro had a home to return to.

* * *

The two of them had no other company so they spoke for hours and hours. Juushiro was old enough to have many stories that filled in the silence and they carried on like this for days. Every time the arrancar left them both bloody on the floor Juushiro would always ask us not to leave and they always promised to get back home with him.

* * *

"Hello there Ukitake, Kurosaki. It seems that we have some visitors but I can't just let them break in and get away with it so it seems they will have to have a punishment don't think."

Both of them just laid there on the floor unable to move or speak but Aizen did not come towards him. He went towards Ukitake and threw him onto of me. But he wasn't moving and his breathing non-existent, eyes slowly going dull.

"We could go home. In the Seireitei, sit by the lake and feed the fish. You could mock me for cutting the tree when I have no skill and Kyoraku would be there as drunk as always. Right? Ichigo... you didn't leave me alone. Thank you, you stayed like you promised. Hey Sogyo no Kotowari was left in my office, I hide them under the floorboards. Could you look after them. I know you can keep items on you. Don't let anyone else find them first plea-."

His blood seeped through his thin clothes and he couldn't have. Ah this was why Aizen had left them together. He knew they would come after us eventually so he had planned to kill Juushiro. "Oi, no sleeping. Juushiro I promised that we could both go home. Juushiro? Oi wake up. JUUSHIRO!" He couldn't cry though because he had broken his promise so he had no right.

But he knew he was dead. Drowned in feelings of uselessness he couldn't even move. Too weighed down with self loathing to do so.

* * *

When Rukia had found them a day later she took Ukitake of them and they locked that memory away. Completely forgetting. Yet Rukia never reminded them despite knowing for that could have broken him beyond what he already was.

* * *

During that day it had taken to find him Aizen released Kyoka Suigetsu and kept making illusions that Juushiro was there. But he had saw him die. He was dead but he could see him, feel and and hear him. But Juushiro was dead.

"You promised me Ichigo."

"Yeah I did. I'm sorry."

* * *

"Ichigo. We finally found you! Come on lets go home. We have people waiting on us. Like your sisters. They miss you."

"Yes lets go home. Rukia."

-X-

Juushiro,

"Well. You were dead. I didn't remember what had happened until I walked in and saw you. Not long after my sisters died along with Rukia and eventually everyone but me and Kisuke was. So we fought Aizen and even in his dying moments he killed Kisuke. Just to leave me alone. I proceeded to blow all of existence up by accident and Tsuki, the soul king his name is Akira Tsuki, just showed up and was like,'Yep can fix all of this shit. Time travel lets go!' So that's the story of my depressing life."

It took some time for everything to be processed because he had died a horrible death. Aizen had then used that to his advantage while Ichigo was still in his care with Kyoka Suigetsu. Ichigo had explained to him how he was no longer effected by those illusions because near the end of the war Aizen had disposed of Kyoka Suigetsu and just in case a tiny fragment of the metal had been placed into his head.

Safely though because Kisuke.

"When is over I can ask Shunsui to come over this way and we can sit by the lake as you promised and i'll cut my small tree so you two can laugh at me and we will all feed the fish. How does that sound. That way you can keep the promise you made."

Ichigo looked up in shock and seemed as if he was about to cry but he blinked back the tears and looked him dead in the eyes. "Yeah. Lets do that."

It had been a long evening so after placing up some Kido barriers they both went to sleep.

* * *

Orihime,

After killing Kurotsuchi Mayuri his 'daughter' Nemu had helped them out for some unknown reason. First she allowed them to keep their stolen uniforms then had taken them all (including Maki-Maki from squad eleven) into the squad building and gave us a room we could rest in. She proceeded to give them food and water and was now walking with their group as no one would question a group of people walking with the squad twelve lieutenant.

If anything people had been giving their group a wide berth just in case they were explosive or something.

"If we head this way we should be able to avoid Komamura-Taicho and Tosen-Taicho. Then we will hide in squad fives barracks in one of the storage rooms, I will put up a kido to hide our reiatsu and deter people from entering."

"And I am guessing we are going to squad five because this Aizen-taicho is dead leaving this squad less protected." So far Uryu might have just made a new best friend with Nemu and she was the only person he had yet to pick an argument with.

"Yes. The lieutenant was locked up earlier today as well for attacking a captain."

"Leaving the squad without it's highest to members. Smart."

It had been a bit of a panic when they had first sensed two captains heading towards them. Orihime would not have been able to kill them due to having no will to do so. Though her attacks would never be weak thanks to what Ichigo had told her, strengthening her will considerably.  _'Your a kind girl Orihime. But you do not have enough faith in yourself, you have the capability to be powerful but when you use this power your actions are full of fear. What you don't need in battle is fear. Nothing will come of it. When you put up your barrier, you don't let them harm you. When you protect someone, you don't let them die. And when you attack, their defenses mean nothing. Your attacks will hit.'_

Ichigo was the one who had told her which meant he was right and it had worked but she didn't like killing. The captain that they had come across earlier was far from human and from the little she had heard deserved far more than death. The two she could sense had done nothing wrong and would have only been following their laws. Not only that but dealing with two captains at once would have gotten out of hand.

"Ok here we are. In here."

They all squeezed themselves into the room. It was a tight fit to all hide behind one shelf but they did it.

"The kido is up. Who is taking the first shift on watch?"

Surprisingly to everyone else she decided to accept the offer.

"You sure Orihime. You've used up a lot of power protecting us all." Sometimes she wonders if Uryu would have ended up so concerned with others if it were not for Ichigo.

"I'm not even tired! I'll wake you up when the times up though!"

"If you say so."

She was to stay awake for two hours and keep watch just in case something were to happen. The space between the shelf and the wall was just barely enough to fit a person and with the self only being three people wide meant that while they were all huddled on the floor she was leaning agaist Uryu with Nemu Leaning against her. Karin had sat on her lap with Yuzu somewhere between herself and Nemu.

From where she was sat she had a lovely view of the sky. It was clear out with only a few clouds, the sky full of stars and the moon shining brightly. Only to be blocked out by a shadow.

"Wah!"

"Oh Hime-san!" Spoke the cloaked figure.

"Kaien?"

"Yup!"

"Do you just never get tired?"

"Nah. Only if I use up an extensive amount of power. Sleeping in Hueco Mundo isn't really that safe."

"I forget that your an arrancar sometimes."

"Bah so do I considering that Nejibana still works the same as she did when I was a shinigami."

"Cool. Well we're hiding so shoo, leave now. I think I saw some hair dye somewhere near here. Go dye someones hair in their sleep."

Looking at her with the same happiness a kid might if you told them the world was now made of candy he nodded at her and ran of in search of this hair dye.

"Inoue-san. What are parents meant to be like?"

Unfortunately for Nemu she had only had a mad man for a father, even if she had be built instead of born. Though Orihime couldn't remember her own parents she had come to think of Ichigo's family as hers as well. Often she stayed over and Masaki often treat her the same as she would Karin and Yuzu. Perhaps her cooking was a bit, different, but she was still a good cook thanks to her. They had been there when she had first unlocked her powers and when she started to explore what she could do with them.

Masaki and Isshin were her parents in all but blood.

"Well I don't remember my own parents but I do have people that I could call family. They should be kind and push their children to learn new things. Spend time with them and teach them. I do not think that they should use you."

"I have never known any different."

"After all of this is over perhaps you could meet my family and see for yourself. I'm sure they would love to meet my new friend."

"Friend?"

"Yep! Friends."

Though it was faint a small smile could be seen on Nemu, the first one ever.

"Did you think you could hide from me?" The voice was above was venomous and commanding. Without even looking she could already guess who it was. Looking up she could only laugh nervously.

"Good evening Soifon-Taicho." She was sat on the top of the shelf looking down at us.

Orihime fought to hide it but she almost burst out laughing at the look she had at Orihime's politeness.

"I um-uh, your rather polite."

"We are invading your home."

"Extremely polite for invaders. You two get out of that space it looks a little cramped."

"Thank you!" Putting down Karin and Yuzu gently they both moved out into a more open part of the room."Well you've either found us by yourself or we're surrounded."

Jumping down from the shelf herself Soifons voice lost some of it's venom,"A bit of both. I noticed something was up with this area and found you then I ordered my men to surround the area."

"Inoue-san sould we-"

"Na. If I can't keep up with Yoruichi I highly doubt we're going to outrun Soifon-taicho. Though I do ask if we could just, walk with you. Shunpo makes me feel woozy and the two girls have just gone asleep."

"I'll allow it since I have been running around all day but don't forget your surrounded."

"Not gonna."

Going over to Uryu she quietly woke him up and explained the situation to him and picked up Yuzu. She would have handed Karin to Nemu as she seemed to like the girls but Karin had crawled up onto Uryu when the heat source she was laying on moved.

* * *

"So Yoruichi is in the world of the living?"

"Yep! She's there often, very nice to us. You will have a chance to talk to her though. Whether you want to believe me or not she does regret not talking to you sooner but when she saw how well you were doing and how she had abandoned you she just couldn't bring herself to but in. She speaks to us often about you, sh may have other students but she misses you dearly."

"Ah, thank you. If I get a chance to talk to her I guess I will just have to pummel her into the ground as punishment."

"I think I could help you with that."

They spoke for a while and though Soifon seemed rather hard to approach her skill for getting through to people seemed to work even on her. She didn't have to run or be manhandled into a jail cell but she understand and listen when they put sekkiseki cuffs on her.

She had been put in a cell opposite from her friends. Chad, Mizuiro and Keigo had apparently came in with no fuss as well which was one of the reasons they got to calmly walk.

"Does your abilities come from your hairpins?"

"Yeah, you can take them of but please look after them. They're very important to me."

Soifon pinned them to her shihakusho,"Here, can't be lost."

Looking over at Nemu who had curled up on one of the beds, far too solid for her own preferences. She had to wonder why Soifon hadn't said anything about her being a traitor. It just didn't sit with the type of personality she had expected from the small captain. "Soifon-taicho?"

She had not even left, just picked up a chair and set it down between the two cells, her arms crossed and one leg placed over the other making her look relaxed though she could be up from that seat and gone within a second. They had been there for a few hours and the sun was beginning to rise. Calmly she look over to me,"Yes Inoue-san?"

"I was wandering why you didn't end up yelling at Nemu."

"Guess I just feel bad for her. I see her often during the meeting for the shinigami's womens assosiation and she always seemed so sad but when you called her a friend she looked happy, just a little. Myself, well, perhaps it's because I was born to a clan where everyone is brought up with a knife in hand and being invisible as soon as you can walk. Honestly i'm glad you killed Kurostuchi-taicho."

"He hurt far to many quincy."

"You know many quincy?"

Leaning her back against the wall she looked Soifon in the eye. Both of them trying to understand the other in this invasion. Neither knowing why they were being so open."Uh huh. That boy there is Ishida Uryu and he's a quincy along with Karin,Yuzu and Ichigo. Then there's Ichigo's mother, both of Uryu's parents and his grandfather and there all very nice people once you get to know them."

"As a member of the omnitsukido I often forget how human some people are."

"Understandable. Your assassins, in order to do your job without going mad you would have to think of your targets as just names, just a target. I couldn't do that job. I hope I never have to kill again, I would rather heal."

* * *

Both of them sat in silence not really knowing what to say. No one woke up even when it reached late morning, far to exhausted with the stress of breaking into a military city but with trust in the others. They were just the distractions after all.

Around mid-day explosions could be heard and what had to be crushing reiatsu was distantly sensed.

"God damn brute."

"Is that Kenpachi?"

"Yes and... Unohana. She doesn't normally fight."

"Heh well Ichigo did want to fight Kenpachi."

"Kurosaki Ichigo!?"

"Don't worry he won't be too harsh on them. He's strong but nice."

"Explains why I couldn't sense their opponent. I'll just pretend you never said anything about Kurosaki, I do not want to be in the middle of whatever is going on over that way."

More explosions could be heard and all the two girls could do was sigh.

* * *

Looking down at ~~his her?~~ its body it changed into Tsuki's more fitting form for his position, the shihakusho changing as it did so and used ~~shunpo~~ sonido to get on top of the sokyoku stand where everything would begin. The wind blowing its bright hair across his face, moonlight reflected in its red eyes. Looking around he used ~~reiatsu chikaku~~ pequisa and went of in the direction of ~~myself~~ Kurosaki Ichigo.

Landing on the walkway it ~~walked through the wall~~ slid open the door and stepped through its steps silent, the barriers less than even noticed but still stood as if nothing had happened. It walked over it him and put his head on its lap.

"Found me." It spoke in it's sickly sweet voice."You couldn't keep your grip on me forever ~~Asahi~~ Tsuki."

To his left laid ~~our hollow~~ Shiro who was waking up due to its talking. "No no sweet hollow go back to sleep now." Its power letting him continue to rest.

It put his head on its lap and gently brushed the hair from his face. Placing its hand on his forehead it moved itself to where it belonged.

" _Finally_  home."

* * *

**If Hansha seems like a bit of a dick sometimes do not forget that he is a product of Ichigo's and Shiro's screwed up minds and in a good portion hollow and most of his memories are wacked. If you want to know this its in another story in this series thing. Still traumatizes Ichigo.**

**In fanfiction I do want to be able to use the Japanese honorific's like san, chan and kun but i'm not Japanese and have no one to directly ask about this so if I mess up I will not be annoyed by anyone telling me. The reason I want to use it is also because it helps me distinguish characters from another within the speech. Such as I see Unohana as rather polite and in my head I often put san at the end of names but am never sure whether to put it in her speech.**

**I loved the speech Kisuke gave Ichigo and found something similar could have greatly helped with Orihimes fear as she was afraid of anything she did. So I grabbed that and adapted it. Ichigo was taught by Urahara so it wouldn't be surprising for him to share some of the things he was taught.**

**9000+ words this chapter :)**

 

**See ya in the next chapter -Luna**


	20. Two Kenpachi's and a Transcendent

**Reset then Restart**

**"Shiro-Zangetsu/Hollowfication"**

_"Zangetsu-Ossan"_

_**"Other Zanpakuto"** _

_"Mind communication."_

**"Hollows"**

_"_ _**Tensa Zangetsu"** _

**Eh, i'm lazy. Here chapter. Enjoy.**

**Comment replies are now at the end of the chapter! They were getting a little long.**

* * *

_Chapter 20, Two Kenpachi's and a Transcendent,_

Ichigo,

He opened his eyes slowly, far more calm than he had been in a very long time. He had slept completely free of nightmares or any kind of dream really.

Moving his head around a bit to try and loosen up his stiff neck he noticed that the fabric was far more smooth and silky and since when did pillows produce heat? Looking up he realized that he had his head on someones lap. Yanking his hair to wake him up he asked, "What are you doing here?" It didn't normally surprise him if he woke up with Tsuki somewhere nearby but considering he had gone to sleep in Ukitakes Ugendo he shouldn't be here.

Looking a little dazed his friend rubbed at his eyes hoping that it would help him focus."Wha? Where am I?" The question was surprising considering the fact that it was Tsuki that had come to him.

"The thirteenth division, may I ask who you are?" It seems that Ukitake was awake as well thankfully not attacking the stranger in what equated to his home. Perhaps it was because he still had his head on his lap and had yet to panic.

The thought of panic only served to make him realize how much of a fool he was. Just because this person knew some of his backstory didn't mean that it was the same person he knew! And he had fallen asleep here. What if they locked him up or... NO! Stop panicking! Nothing had happened yet.

"Thats Akira Tsuki give him a minute for his brain to start functioning." Not really being bothered to move Ichigo closed his eyes again hoping to get as many minutes of sweet sleep as he could get and that Juushiro wouldn't notice his little freak out.

"Akira Tsuki... Wait a second your!" It was a shame that Ichigo missed the expression Juushiro was pulling. The pure shock was truly beautiful.

"Hn, still sleepy. Nighty night." Crawling under the blanket next to Ichigo he stole the pillow leaving Ichigo's head to thud on the floor.

"You steal almost all the blanket, you steal my pillow, your long fuckin' glow hair is in my face and all you do is take a nap!"

With a look of puzzled disbelief Juushiro sat and stared, without even saying it Ichigo knew what the man was thinking,"Yes the soul king acts like a child. WAKE THE HELL UP!" Promptly kicking Tsuki across the room. Only to receive a middle finger for his efforts. "Don't give me that! Tell me why your here!"

Tsuki looked at him, serious for once, the change shocking and answered, "I told you already I don't know. I went to sleep over in the hidden place and woke up here. Equal confusion."

"So your sleep walking now? What not seeing me for more than a few hours makes you sad or something? Your guards are gonna start panicking."

With a groan at the reminder of his guards Tsuki curled back up and pulled the blanket over his head. "Don't care, don't wanna."

Looking over to Ukitake he shrugged and sat down at the low table. Still looking shocked and still somewhat muttering the captain composed himself somewhat and began to rummage about in his deep box of all things medical in search of some morning medicine.

"I wasn't expecting the soul king to be so... whats the word?"

Laughing he helped him out knowing the exact words he was looking for,"Informal? Childish?"

"Yeah, people know the soul king exists but the fact that we never see nor hear from him makes us forget that there is a person running this place."

"By no fault of my own." Came an annoyed muffled reply from Tsuki,"The central 46 have been forging letters with my name and getting away with doing whatever they want while I've been locked out of the Seireitei for the past thousand or so years. Only for the past what... fifteen years have I been able to go to the living world and the Rukongai."

Processing what Akira had just said Ichigo watched as the man slowly realized what that meant exactly. It was easy to tell when he did as he froze mid motion and somehow managed to become even paler than he had been before.

"But, the quincy, the hollowfied shinigami..."

Sitting up from his hiding place he crawled over to join the two at the table fury burning in his eyes, voice shaking with more anger than Ichigo could ever recall hearing from the man before, "I didn't order  _none_  of it. The quincy don't even destroy souls. Do you even realize how hard it is to actually destroy a soul, I wouldn't have  _dared_  let an ability like that become so freely available. In fact I  _need_  the quincy but-" Cutting himself of he sighed in exhaustion, they hadn't spoken about this much before but the effects of everything were quite obvious.

When he looked he could see the growing stress as he added up more and more problems that needed to be resolved. Even if Tsuki was the soul king he was only one person. Seeing the effects it had on him was one of the reasons Ichigo had become so determined to assist his friend with his problems. Even if they were world sized.

"But then,  _why?_  So many people for nothing..." Juushiro's hands were clenched on the table hard enough for his nails to break skin, small drops of red dripped unnoticed.

Ichigo sat there debating with himself, he wanted to go comfort his friend, take his mind off of the children and those who had suffered. Yet this wasn't his Juushiro. But then he thought about how the man had sat there and listened to him patiently, let him stay once he was finished and not let anyone know he was here. It was not his Juushiro but it was still Juushiro.

Decision made he walked his way around the table and hugged him just long enough to bring him back out of his mind.

"Kuro... saki?" Juushiro said a little confused at the sudden hug.

"How many times I gotta tell you it's Ichigo, don't blame yourself for the quincy you didn't know anything. You were just following orders for what you believed was right." Letting go he quickly went back and sat where he had been before, on the opposite side of the table.

Moving away from that line of conversation Juushiro looked at Tsuki awkwardly and asked,"Er... Mimihagi. You want that back or...?" Inwardly he hoped the answer was no, he didn't exactly feel like dying yet.

"Na keep it. Took a while but I managed to remake myself some new limbs. Word of warning Ichigo, don't become so powerful your arms and legs become sentient and leave you. It's really unfortunate."

"..."

Officially done with the awkward silence Ichigo said he would drop by later and left to continue his search. Sometimes he wondered on the efficiency of the gotei when he was walking around and no one was even batting an eyelash at him. Spotting Shunsui he acted completely normal, walked up to him, bowed slightly to show respect and casually said,"Good morning Kyoraku-taicho, could you point me in the direction of the eleventh division please. I appear to be lost."

As expected the man didn't even look surprised and answered,"Oh? Follow the path you were walking down and you'll reach one of the main circular paths. Take a right and follow it until you find the wall with eleven on it."

"Thank you sir." Following his directions he found that it was indeed the right way.

Now for the searching part. Even though he had found the eleventh division it was a large place so it would till take a while to find the man.

"KENPACHI! Dear god if you make me wait any longer i'm going to die from sheer boredom. I have had no decent fights for  _ages,_  fight me!" His voice was actually becoming screechy and sore by this point, Shiro had taken a nap because this was obviously not getting anywhere any time soon and they had been at this for hours.

Rounding the corner he was glad that he began to see the signs that he was nearing the main building of the eleventh division, the walls were patchy where repairs had to constantly be made, Kenpachi still hadn't learnt that wall was not synonymous with door.

Thankfully the world appeared to have mercy on him as he heard the sound of bells and a  _very_  familiar voice yelling in response."IS THAT A RYOKA I HEAR?!"

 _Finally_. YES! Someone who he could fight. Even if his swords had to stay sealed he could still fight them. "HAHA took you long enough get your ass over here!"

"Yachiru."

"Yes Ken-cha. Have fun!"

For once pressure fell around him and he could feel long forgotten laughter beginning to bubble up in his chest as his sword his opponents and even though the man couldn't feel it he would be able to see the wisps of black and red reaching out across the floor like dark mist.

**"At last. Do stab te eyepatch string. Tha' things in te way."**

_"Understood."_

Ducking down he could hear the whistle of Kenpachi's blade passing over head. He pushed himself up into a spin and sliced just far enough to take the seal off, by doing this the pressure increased by a fair amount that it actually began to slow him down a little. The laughter that he had kept down crept from his lips unbidden of his input. "Yes yes.  **Yes, this will do. This will do great."** Kenpachi actually halted for a fraction of a second at the darkness creeping over his sclera and the distinctly hollow sound in his voice. His eyes glowing gold.  **"Do make this fun Kenpachi."**

"Hahaha your part hollow are you? Looks like this is gonna be fun! Come at me!"

 **"Oh no you come to me, here you said this to enough people haven't you. I'll let you have a free hit."** Stopping still Ichigo pulled open his Shihakusho. **"Come on. See if you can cut me. I'll even lower my Hierro and blut, please use two hands"**

"Alright then, you asked for it!" Setting into an actual stance to comply with Ichigo's request he ran forward and sliced down onto his chest. To his genuine surprise the blade sank down cutting through skin and muscle, threatening to cut through bone.

**"Would ya look at tha king. Fucking finally. Go at 'im."**

**"Oh you can cut me. Do you know how long it's been since someone other than my inner spirit's have cut me?"**  And Tsu he mentally added. **"Looks like this was actually worth it."** Jumping back he gave his sword an experimental swing the pressure slicing through one of the twelfth's division's towers.  _Sorry Kisuke._

Moving forward he lost himself in the constant clash of swords, back, to the side, forward, repeat, his mind tried to move itself to the war but he had long conditioned himself to ignore it when fighting certain people. It was a task and a half but Aizen wasn't going to steal his fun.

 **"Oh king-"** Shiro practically sung his voice in happiness, what had he spotted?  **"Look around. It's te fourth. Why don't we drag te nice lady inta te fight."**

Instantly he liked the idea only to look around and realize that he didn't actually have to do any work anyways.

* * *

Unohana,

At first she was annoyed that Zaraki was so close to her squad and had prepared herself to go and smile him into submission until she had noticed that she couldn't sense his opponent. There! That feeling again, when she had heard of the boys apparent power. Tingling in her spine and buzzing in her ears. Watching the fight she could she Zaraki using both hands on his sword,  _unusual_. The two were cackling away like madmen though which was unsurprising.

 _ **"Yachiru, do go have some fun why don't you. It's been far too long."**_  Yachiru, a name that hadn't been hers for a long time, for Minazuki to be calling her by that name.

_"Perhaps."_

She could visibly see her fukutaicho's discomfort with carrying Minazuki as she looked to her uncertainly. "Taicho, is everything alright?"

"I was just thinking that it's been a long time since I've played any games and someone so kindly brings one to me."

"Unohana-taicho..."

"Please hand me Minazuki."

"Yes!" Handing the zanpakuto over her fukutaicho quickly retreated backwards with most of the squad following her like a wave. Pulling her blade from it's sheathe she lets the sheathe fall to the floor and pulls the bands from her hair letting it flow freely for the first time in a long time.

"Boys, I hope you don't mind the interruption."

 **"No not at all please join** _ **Unohana Yachiru**_ **."**  Though she knew the boy had an inner hollow it was still surprising to see the difference in his eyes and voice even his posture had changed.

Moving into the fight she notice just how quickly Kurosaki adapted from one opponent to two. Scary. What even scarier was the boys sheer speed. Very few could keep up with her but this child was reading her movements easily. "Your not even leaving me room for any tricks."

**"Now why would I want to do that?"**

"Fair."

Sliding to the side Zaraki sped past her pushing his blade down on Kurosaki's one blade ( _One blade!_  Against two of the strongest taicho!) only to find Kurosaki's foot on his chest sending him to the fifth."Kurosaki-san."

For a moment his hollow voice recedes as he wispers back to her,"I'm aware. I need to get something out of there before someone else finds it."

" _What_  Kurosaki-san." Anything to do with Aizen was bad at this point but the seriousness of which he spoke only indicated something bad.

"He's got a document which details how to make an Oken, i'm afraid that this is actually an order so it's going to have to interrupt our fight." Bad, bad  _very bad_.

"Oh so this is just casually sitting in his office." The annoying thing was that they had to leave the office intact which meant she had to calm down Zaraki enough to let Kurosaki move freely within the fifth as everyone would be distracted by herself and Kenpachi.

"Yup.  **Through the wall you go Unohana!**  Brace yourself." Now knowing why he was so far over this way she freely let Kurosaki kick her down the same way Zaraki had gone thankfully not having to use her body to take the walls down.

"Damn that actually hurt. I'm definitely fighting this kid again." Even though she knew Kurosaki had been gentle with her (how dare he) she had to admit that his kick had hurt.

"He's certainly not weak. But, enough of this." Standing up she brought Minazuki out in front of her,"Bankai."

* * *

Yamamoto,

Distantly he could sense Unohana release her bankai and decided that even though he had said he was going to deal with this intruder himself he was not going to interfere with a battle that already had  _two_  Kenpachi's involved.

He had almost forgotten how murderous her reiatsu used to feel.

"Soutaicho what is that? Reminds me of Kenpachi." Oh poor Hitsugaya, he had come here to explain what had happened between himself, Ichimaru, Kira and Hinamori. Only now he had to feel the terror of Unohana's reiatsu.

"Unohana just released her bankai. Don't interfere with the battle.

"Unohana? Oh. Ok." Hitsugaya had actually reached a shade of pale that matched his hair. If he looked he would have noticed that the young captains hands were shaking, to combat this problem he had gripped his haori in his hands.

"You can sit down if you want."

* * *

Ichigo,

"Bankai."  _Oh sweet words_  Bankai. She trusted her enough to not use her Shirei technique. Thank... whoever it is above Tsuki that Retsu knew that Ichigo was not her enemy.

_"That would have been unfortunate. Though i'm not entirely sure she can actually use that technique on us. That does not mean that you should let her try."_

_"Yeah not gonna let her."_

"Shishin."

**"King switch."**

_"No."  _He knew why, he knew how this technique worked. Already he could feel Shiro pushing at him. No was not an answer. Even after it had been so long since he had been enemies with Shiro he could feel the beginnings of panic and his inner hollow forcing himself to take over and kill everyone, no. Couldn't let that happen. No no nonono-

 **"KING! Stop rejecting me if we don't switch you'll kill someone!"** In front of him was blood, blood and death and her body fell away the metallic smell of death and the smell of rot, screams filled his ears. He had become so relaxed which he shouldn't have because Aizen was still alive and so was Ywatch, these people didn't know him. This place was unsafe. Must leave, must leave now.

 _"Ichigo, go to sleep. Shiro will look after you. You'll be fine."  _And he knew that voice, knew it well. Had always trusted her, he let go of his bodies control. "You'll be fine Ichigo."

The last thing he saw was the slowly falling snow and Rukia.

* * *

**Comments (lots of text incoming)-**

**\- I am glad your exited! So with the situation with Juushiro, half way through Ichigo's capture Aizen brought Juushiro to Ichigo. Both suffer. Rukia and company come to save Ichigo. Because Las Noches is so** _**huge** _ **it takes them about a day to find Ichigo. Aizen is the all knowing boi though so when they first arrive Aizen goes up and kills Juushiro, leaves his corpse** _**on** _ **Ichigo and continues to torment him with illusions knowing about the promise Ichigo made to Juushiro.**

**I'm glad I managed to show just how horrifying and painful this time travel is, I was afraid that I might have messed that up.**

**Our poor Ichigo will get some happiness soon.**

**Yay! Soul science success!**

**Sogyo no Kotowari... Their fun to write because even though they look and act like children on the regular they're actually as old as Juushiro meaning that they are far more insightful than people really think and at least my version of them love to play into the misconceptions people have. They also have their wielders kindness. Sogyo no Kotowari noticed something was really wrong and they want to fix it even if it just means mssing around and being funny.**

**Thanks for the luck and the long comment! No beta, can't be bothered don't really want. I am planning on writing this twice (so this is really just the only type of planning that I can follow) so when I do that it's going to be far better written.**

**Jacquiline+Green - I hope it's as good as your hoping it will be.**

**TenshiNoHikar i- Thank you! I'm glad you think it's amazing!**

**eminadaisuki** and **YySsBg - Your confused? Good! Your going to have to wait a while to know what that's about!**

**CatsAreMyWorld - First of amazing username, second woah sorry I didn't even notice I was changing POV like that! I will pay more attention to that while writing.**

**Description** **, is hard. But this is a learning process and thank you for pointing this out!**

**Your third point... yes I can't spell. Though if it is missing letters especially the letter E put that down to the fact i'm writing on my old laptop and that letter has days where I have to practically slam that key down to get it to work. But yeah my spelling is appalling.**

**Characters and there actions and emotions. This might take a while thats all i'm saying.**

**I'm glad you enjoy Ichigo and Zangetsu's interactions. Those three have to be my favourite characters swiftly followed by Urahara, Unohana and Ukitake. I will try to keep them enjoyable to read.**

**Thank you for the long and detailed comment, I feel that it will be incredibly helpful. As you find this a little hard to read due to the fact that I have still have much to learn you might be pleased to know that I am going to be writing this story twice. I do want people to actually enjoy as much of this story as they can so by the time I finish this I will have gained experience based on peoples feedback. I will be able to put that new knowledge to good use and write a greatly improved version of this story.**

**-x-**

**If you think that Ichigo is insanely overpowered I would like to remind you that he is not far of Soul King level and that guy could level Seireitei with his hands. At least in my world. Might have to exert a little more effort with Yamamoto. Yes they are powerful. Deal with it.**

**Wow I really couldn't be asked to write recently. To be fair I want to get to the more exiting parts of the story.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review- Luna**


End file.
